


Chances

by stephxnie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Español, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Traducción, alternative universe, larry español, larry stylinson - Freeform, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Cuando Louis cree que ha perdido absolutamente todo, algo imposible sucede. Otra oportunidad se le es dada.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461061) by [AngelicDemonMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDemonMonster/pseuds/AngelicDemonMonster). 



> Esta historia no es mía. Todo el crédito para AngelicDemonMonster quien me dio su autorización para traducir su historia.

Harry Styles 1994-2013

Lo único que se podía decir de Harry era que había sido un chico cariñoso, y que todos los que lo conocían lo adoraban. Harry amaba su trabajo como panadero, y había planeado asumir el cargo del negocio. Aunque su vida fue interrumpida, su madre Anne, su hermana Gemma, su padrastro Robyn, y sus otros amigos y familiares lo extrañarán muchísimo.

Miró el artículo en sus manos por unos minutos, sintiéndose igual de horrible que cuando lo leyó hace un mes. Los bordes del recorte del periódico empezaban a deshilacharse y la cara joven y sonriente de su novio muerto comenzaba a desvanecerse por la cantidad de veces que la había trazado con sus dedos mojados.

Había conocido a Harry en su trabajo, la panadería. Louis se había acostumbrado a tomar un té grande y un 'scone' de arándanos todas las mañanas. Le gustaba la rutina. Era segura. Le impedía hacer cosas que lo ponían ansioso, y el no estar ansioso era bueno porque solía tener horribles ataques de ansiedad y era muy embarazoso tratar de explicar sus problemas a personas que nunca había conocido. Las personas que nunca conoció no encajaban en las actividades que estaban en su rutina, y por lo tanto estaba a salvo. Eso hasta el día en que su cafetería favorita cerró. Había apretado las manos con nevios, ¿Adónde iría ahora? Vio un pequeño edificio blanco al final de la carretera y pronto recordó que la construcción era una panadería, aunque nunca hubiese estado allí. Su ansiedad por no tomar una taza de té caliente para empezar el día estaba comenzando a asomar, porque se encontró corriendo hacia la puerta de la afortunadamente abierta panadería. Era muy acogedora, pero también lo era el oscuro y familiar tono oscuro de su visión. Esa sería la primera vez que conocería a Harry, alto, ojos verdes y pelo rizado. Él sonrió gratamente a pesar de que Louis había corrido hacia el mostrador como un loco. "¿Qué te doy esta mañana?", Preguntó, y Louis parpadeó.

"Té de Yorkshire y un scone de arándanos", respondió el chico más bajo, antes de caer al suelo, estallando en fuertes y dolorosos sollozos. Tuvo suerte de que fuera la única persona en la tienda, aparte de Harry, quien inmediatamente saltó sobre el mostrador en el momento en que se desplomó. Se envolvió alrededor del lloriqueante chico, calmándolo.

"Está bien, estás bien. Respira profundo ¿sí? Dentro y fuera." Había coreado, y Louis finalmente se había calmado, lo suficiente como para aceptar el té y el panecillo, que Harry había insistido, era cortesía de la casa. Louis, a pesar de estar fuera de su rutina, quedó instantáneamente pillado.

El resto, dicen, es historia.

Harry era la única persona a la que Louis le había permitido entrar en su vida por completo. Ni siquiera su familia lo había hecho, su madre había dejado de llamarlo después de cuatro meses completos sin que él le contestara después de que había terminado la escuela y se había mudado. No tenía amigos; con cualquiera que había hablado en sus días escolares lo había dejado de lado después de que terminara la escuela. Él estaba bien con eso; la mayoría de ellos realmente no habían entendido su ansiedad de todos modos. Louis tenía ansiedad social, y era bastante mala. A veces no lograba levantarse de la cama o ir a trabajar (era afortunado de que su jefe, Zayn, fuera una de las pocas personas que entendía su condición. Solía llamar y decir que estaba enfermo, y Zayn solo hacía un ruido de afirmación y hacerse cargo de la librería hasta que Louis se convenciera a sí mismo de entrar). Tenía problemas cuando estaba con grandes multitudes y se ponía nervioso fácilmente en espacios tranquilos. En casos como en el de la panadería, Louis solía entrar en pánico por los cambios en su agenda, y eso era difícil porque sabía que iba a suceder de vez en cuando. Sabía lo afortunado que era de haber tenido a Harry. Los tres años que había estado con él fueron los mejores tres años de su vida.

Y luego lo arruinó.

Fue el peor ataque de pánico que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La dama que normalmente veía en la clínica de optometría había estado enferma, y el nuevo hombre simplemente lo había mirado demasiado juiciosamente para su gusto. Asi que había corrido a su casa fuera de sí, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, llamó a Harry. El otro chico, sintiendo su pánico por teléfono, había prometido apresurarse para ir a casa a pesar de que una tormenta se había desatado desde que Louis había regresado. Dijeron su habitual 'Te amo' y colgaron.  
Esa fue la última vez que habló con Harry.

Aprendió más tarde esa noche que él era el contacto de emergencia de Harry. Un policía lo había llamado cerca de la doce, se puso histérico. Se suponía que Harry estaría ahí hace siete horas; Louis había gritado por teléfono, exigiendo saber dónde estaba su novio. La respuesta hizo que soltara su móvil.

"Lo sentimos mucho señor Tomlinson, pero el señor Styles ha tenido un accidente fatal."

Harry había manejado bajo la lluvia torrencial y había pasado por un puente con mucha prisa para regresar. Louis sintió que una pequeña parte de él murió esa noche también.

El resto de ese mes había sido terrible. No solo no fue invitado al funeral, la familia de Harry lo culpó de su muerte, alegando que él no habría ido tan rápido si no hubiera sido por Louis. Sabía que el resto de la ciudad le echaban la culpa también. Esa era la razón por la que estaba mirando el artículo de noticias por última vez. Quería ver al menos a una persona a quien le agradase antes de terminar con su vida.

Deslizó el artículo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Pensó que si lo dejaba allí, eventualmente, cuando alguien encontrara su cuerpo, sabrían por qué lo había hecho. Quizás estarían felices, sabiendo que Harry finalmente había sido vengado. Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación que una vez ambos habían compartido, y sacó la botella de píldoras del cajón junto a su cama. Puso diez en su mano y se preguntó si serían suficientes. Luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su lado de la habitación. No quería echar a perder el lado de Harry, que se había mantenido exactamente igual desde el accidente. Se llevó las pastillas a la boca, completamente preparado para tragarlas, pero se detuvo.

Mañana era viernes. El viernes significaba que tenía trabajo, y no podía faltar. Zayn le había dado tantas oportunidades, y no había ido a trabajar en al menos una semana. Louis suspiró con frustración. Por mucho que quisiera terminar con esto, también era esclavo de la rutina. Puso las pastillas en su mesa auxiliar. Esperaría hasta el viernes por la tarde. Al menos de esa manera también podría entregar su renuncia inmediata. No era mucho, pero al menos Zayn podría encontrar a otra persona antes del fin de semana.

Se arrastró lentamente hacia su lado de la cama. En realidad no había dormido en su habitación desde que Harry se había ido, pero pensó que si sería la última vez, ¿por qué no?

Se metió entre las mantas, inhalando el leve aroma de su novio. Aquello lo calmó lo suficiente como para poder dejarse llevar por el descanso menos irregular que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

\----

Louis se estremeció. Se estaba congelando. En su mente nebulosa y llena de sueño, debió haber tirado todas las mantas. Además, probablemente se cayó al piso, porque su colchón era lujoso y acogedor, y de ninguna manera se sentía como cemento frío y arenoso, como lo que aparentemente parecía su piso.

Parpadeó lentamente, abriendo los ojos para enfrentar su último día en la tierra. Se sentó y, parpadeando rápidamente para despejar cualquier rastro del polvo acumulado en los bordes de sus ojos durante la noche, finalmente observó lo que lo rodeaba. Lo que vio lo hizo echar un vistazo por segunda vez por la sorpresa.

Estaba sentado en un cementerio, y si recordaba correctamente, no estaba lejos de su (y de Harry) apartamento. Se levantó de lo que asumió que era una tumba (se negó a darse la vuelta para buscar una lápida, por lo que fue una valiente suposición) y se sacudió el polvo. Notó que la gente parecía estar dando vueltas y, a juzgar por la cantidad de luz solar que entraba por los árboles que cubrían el área, Louis pensó que debía ser media mañana.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada. Pensó que debió haber caminado dormido hacia la parte más nueva del cementerio, y que tuvo suerte de no haber subido la colina hacia el área más antigua. Pasó junto a varias personas que estaban de luto y se sorprendió de no haber visto a ninguno de los amigos o parientes de Harry estando ahí para visitarlo. Aunque era físicamente imposible para él visitar a su novio, sabía a ciencia cierta que Anne iba a cambiar las flores de su tumba todas las mañanas. Había visto a la angustiada mujer pasar por su casa. Ocasionalmente se detenía y miraba por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir. Aquello siempre enviaba una punzada de culpa y auto odio a través de su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente abandonó el tranquilo cementerio, comenzó la caminata de regreso al apartamento. Después de palparse los bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que había dejado su teléfono en algún lugar de la casa, y quería llamar a Zayn para decirle que iba a demorar (ya que normalmente trabajaba en el turno de la tarde y quería que él supiera que tendría que quedarse un poco más tarde). A mitad de la segunda cuadra, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos al tener un mal presentimiento. Se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello, esperaba que nadie lo notara, ya que parecía que todos lo miraban hoy.

Eso era lo realmente extraño de esa caminata. Normalmente las personas no le prestaban la atención suficiente como para mirarlo, pero ahora parecía que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por no apartar la mirada de él. Louis podía jurar que un hombre corrió hacia una mujer que llevaba varias bolsas de comestibles, chocando y haciendo que las derramara por todas partes y que ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de ello porque sus miradas estaban fijadas en el avergonzado chico que ahora estaba corriendo.

No pudo llegar al apartamento lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura, estuvo a punto de hiperventilar. Irrumpió dentro y cerró la puerta de golpe, apoyándose contra ella por un momento para recuperar el aliento y calmarse un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lo más calmado posible, se dio la vuelta para buscar su teléfono, solo para quedarse sin habla por segunda vez en el día. Él era un desordenado. Siempre había lo sido. Harry siempre había sido el limpio, y nunca le había importado ordenar el desastre de Louis, siempre y cuando le diera un beso o un abrazo a cambio. Cuando murió, Louis había dejado que la casa se fuera a la mierda, y estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que esta no se había visto como ahora lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Donde estaban los platos sucios y las viejas cartas, ahora había un espacio brillante e inmaculado. Miró, atónito, hacia su cocina completamente libre de polvo y suciedad. De hecho, lo único que sugería que alguien había estado ahí era la pila de platos que estaba en el fregadero. Nerviosamente se escabulló de habitación en habitación solo para descubrir que todas estaban limpias excepto por algunos detalles menores (un libro sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, una canasta con ropa limpia en el lavadero y un cepillo de dientes junto al fregadero del baño) y se asustó un poco más por tener que ir a su dormitorio. ¿Tal vez creó todo esto mientras dormía? Eso debió haber sido. Al parecer, era muy bueno para limpiar en su sueño.

Finalmente, estuvo parado en la suite principal. Como era de esperar, estaba completamente impecable, excepto por un lado de la cama que no estaba hecho. El lado no hecho era de Harry. Cuanto más miraba a su alrededor, más notaba que su lado de la habitación lucía como si nadie lo hubiese tocado. Había polvo cubriendo su buró y mesita de noche, pero eso no era posible porque los había usado ayer. Miró hacia atrás al lado de Harry y notó que un par de pantalones y una camisa colgaban de la silla que tenía junto a su buró personal. Cuanto más se acercaba, más notaba que los artículos ofensivos parecían ser la ropa que Harry había usado el día de su muerte. No había forma de que esos aún pudieran estar en posesión suya, el hospital los habría confiscado cuando encontraron a Harry.

Cuando sintió que no podía estar más desconcertado, miró la mesa de Harry y se detuvo en seco. Había una foto allí. Se acercó y la cogió, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz tenue. Era un retrato de Harry y él. Estaban en la playa, y el que estén sin camisas y con shorts de playa era algo para empezar. Harry tenía su brazo colgando sobre el chico más bajo, su sonrisa perezosa era amplia mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre la de Louis. Él también sonreía alegremente, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y el otro sobre su ¿estómago protuberante? Se preguntó si era posible tener los brazos delgados y el estómago de un alcohólico de mediana edad. En cualquier caso, no había forma de que esta imagen fuera real, Él nunca iría a la playa y mucho menos se sacaría una foto sin camisa. La pregunta era de dónde venía y por qué estaba sobre la mesa de Harry. Tal vez Louis estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Mejor aún, y más probablemente, alguien había irrumpido en su apartamento, lo había limpiado salvo por algunos artículos menores, luego había puesto todo el polvo del lado de Harry en el su lado de la habitación y había dejado una foto superpuesta de él y su novio muerto en el lado de Harry.

Definitivamente era eso. Tenía que ser.

Suspiró.

Pensó que lo mejor sería si soltaba la foto. No era como si le importase, ya que se iría más tarde en la noche. Hablando de eso, todavía no había tenido tiempo de llamar a Zayn. No había visto su teléfono en la habitación en absoluto, así que pensó que debería recorrer el resto del dormitorio para tratar de encontrarlo. Sin embargo, antes de tener la oportunidad de dejar caer la imagen para buscar, una voz lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Instintivamente agarró la imagen contra su pecho, el miedo trepó por su espina dorsal y se extendió hasta sus extremidades. Se quedó paralizado, y la voz inquietantemente familiar habló de nuevo.

"Dije ¿quién eres? Gírate."

Louis, a pesar de no querer volver a sentir el corazón roto, sintió que se daba vuelta debido a que un instinto le decía que obedezca a la voz profunda detrás de él. Dejó caer la imagen cuando vio al hombre frente a él. Los mismos ojos verdes, pero más apagados, y el cabello rizado, aunque en lugar de estar desordenado, ahora estaba peinado en un copete ondulado. Las mismas manos grandes, siempre reconfortantes, ahora estaban apretadas en puños. Era tan alto como lo recordaba, pero donde su sonrisa normalmente solía estar, había una mueca de incertidumbre. No era posible, no podía estar pasando. Quería abofetearse para estar seguro de que lo que veía delante de él era real. En cambio, abrió la boca y muy silenciosamente preguntó: "¿Harry?"

Dicho hombre dio otro paso en la habitación, mirándolo como si se hubiese quemado espontáneamente. Después de un momento de probable deliberación interna, respondió: "¿Louis?"

Parpadeó una vez antes de desmayarse inmediatamente.  
  
  
  


\-----

El día en que Louis murió, Harry había estado seguro de que su vida había terminado.

Había pensado que sería maravilloso tener un hijo con su pareja, y durante un tiempo así había sido. Louis se había visto tan lindo, lleno con su pequeño bebé. Cuando tenía un buen día, a veces le gustaba reflexionar sobre los buenos recuerdos de su pequeño omega. Le encantaba la forma en que Louis siempre podía hacerlo reír, sin importar qué. O cuando Louis se ponía holgazán y usaba su ropa, creía que era tan lindo cómo su compañero se sonrojaba y escondía rostro entre sus pequeñas manos sobresaliendo de su suéter cuando Harry le comentaba de ello.

Recordaba la vez que fueron a la playa cuando Louis estaba de seis meses, y había estado tan reacio, temeroso de dejar que le ocurriera algo a su omega, pero él lo había convencido y había valido la pena. La única foto que tenían de ese día era lo único que podía ver sin recordar la desgarradora culpabilidad que ahora sentía, incluso un mes después de su muerte. Todo había ido bien para la pareja, hasta que un día ya no fue más así.

Louis se había enfermado poco después de que la foto había sido tomada. Harry se vio obligado a mirar, incapaz de hacer nada, cuando a un mes y medio antes de su fecha de parto, Louis había sido llevado rápidamente al hospital después de vomitar lo que solo podía describirse como cataratas de sangre. Después de agonizantes horas de espera, el doctor había salido de la sala de emergencias, con su ropa quirúrgica manchada de rojo, solo para decirle al aterrado alfa que ni su compañero ni su hijo habían sobrevivido. Recordaba esa noche. Le permitieron unas horas con ellos, había sido lo más triste que Harry había experimentado. Recordaba haber besado a Louis una última vez, sin sentir nada de la vida que generalmente le correspondía sus gestos románticos. También sostuvo en sus brazos a su hijo muerto, mirando los párpados cerrados y preguntándose qué podría haber debajo de ellos. Esa noche, luego de irse, se sentó durante horas en el estacionamiento hasta que su madre lo encontró y lo trajo de vuelta a la casa de su familia, donde no dejó de llorar hasta el día siguiente.

Recordaba el funeral, todos sus amigos y familiares habían estado allí. Había retenido a Lottie, quien era incapaz de controlar su llanto frenético, y recordaba haber pensado que él había sido el causante. Que fue quien les causó tanto dolor a todos. Había matado a su compañero. Le había fallado a su omega.

Esos pensamientos lo perseguían, incluso mientras dormía. Todavía estaban con él, incluso en ese momento; en la panadería, perdió contacto con su amigo, Liam. Bárbara le había dado a Harry la propiedad cuando Louis había estado de siete meses. Recordaba cuán extasiado Louis había estado, sabiendo cuánto significaba el lugar para su alfa. Si solo estuviera allí ahora para disfrutarlo con él. No es que Harry siquiera lo disfrute. De hecho, solo trabajaba hasta las doce todos los días, preparaba los pasteles para el siguiente, antes de darle las llaves a Liam, que trabajaba hasta la hora de cierre, e irse de allí. Odiaba que todo lo que le recordara a Louis, y ese lugar entero le daba recuerdos de su pareja.

Esa tarde en particular condujo a casa, sin esperar nada diferente a su rutina habitual. Normalmente se preparaba un almuerzo, y luego se sentaba frente a su televisor por unas horas antes de hacer las tareas domésticas (no es que la casa ya no estuviera limpia, pero a veces era agradable que la pared detrás de la nevera brillara). Luego se ocupaba de su jardín en la parte trasera antes de cenar y finalmente ir a la cama, donde permanecería despierto pensando hasta que el sueño llegara o se levantara para el día siguiente.  
Esa tarde, pensó Harry, no sería diferente.

Después de estacionar su camioneta y entrar, Harry decidió hacerse un sándwich. Estaba a punto de pasar junto a la mesa de la cocina cuando notó un juego de llaves colocadas descuidadamente cerca del borde de esta. No eran suyas. Tras una inspección más cercana, vio un pequeño llavero plateado con forma de una pelota de fútbol. Era el mismo llavero plateado que le había comprado a Louis para su segundo aniversario. Lo que significaba que eran...

Se negó a continuar. De repente, levantó la vista, oliendo algo diferente a lo habitual flotando en el lugar. Olía familiar, a césped y menta y algo extraño...

No otra vez. Quien haya decidido que esto sería una broma graciosa había ido demasiado lejos. Harry le iba a poner fin a esto. Siguió el olor por toda la casa, preguntándose por qué la persona había ido de habitación en habitación. ¿Estaba buscando algo? Notó que nada faltaba. Pensó que debió haber sido un pésimo ladrón. Finalmente llegó a la fuente del olor. El dormitorio principal. Dio unos pasos para entrar cuando notó una figura en su lado de la habitación. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, preguntándose por qué el ladrón parecía tan familiar. Decidió averiguarlo.

"¿Quién eres?", Preguntó, no de forma poco amable. Temía que, si el ladrón estaba armado, lo fuese a matar si lo provocaba. Afortunadamente para el alfa, la figura en el otro lado de la habitación se puso rígida, agarrando contra su pecho lo que parecía ser su foto favorita de él y Louis. Harry necesitaba saber quién era. Decidió usar su voz de alfa.

"Dije, ¿quién eres? Gírate."

Se alegró de no haber dejado espacio para que se discutiera la orden pues el chico más bajo se giró lentamente para mirarlo. Lo que vio lo hizo congelarse. Le hizo darse cuenta de que las llaves y el olor ahora cobraban sentido

Era Louis. No había otra explicación. Parecía diferente sin embargo. Su cabello era un poco más largo, comenzando a enrollarse alrededor de sus orejas. Sus ojos se veían menos azules, y le recordaban a los ojos que veía todos los días frente al espejo. Francamente era un desastre. Había suciedad cubriendo la mayor parte de su ropa, sus pies descalzos estaban enmarañados con pedacitos de hojas secas, y había pequeñas ramas sobresaliendo de su cabello. Le faltaba la gran barriga con la que había sido enterrado, así como el anillo plateado de compromiso que normalmente colgaba de su cuello, pero aun así, era Louis. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando el chico frente a él habló.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó en voz baja, y sintió que su corazón se rompía ante los matices de angustia que escuchó en su voz. Dio un paso adelante, sin saber qué hacer. Lo que realmente quería hacer era tomar a Louis en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. Incluso si esto era un sueño, aún era mejor que la pesadilla que había estado viviendo el mes pasado. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó si esto era un truco, si alguien había llegado al extremo de hacer esto solo para robarle. Pero sabía que no podía serlo. Este era Louis. Pensó que ya había dejado al pobre muchacho esperando por el tiempo suficiente, y el alfa en cierto modo quería una confirmación de lo que sucediendo, así que decidió responder.

"¿Louis?" Preguntó, esperando una reacción.

El chico simplemente parpadeó una vez antes de desmayarse.

Tuvo suerte de estar cerca; logró atrapar su torso superior antes de que tocase el suelo. Suavemente cogió al chico más pequeño, lo acunó contra su pecho y caminó hacia su lado de la cama. Con cuidado, corrió las mantas y metió a Louis en medio de ellas, asegurándose de que esté completamente cubierto hasta el cuello antes de alcanzar la silla que estaba junto a su buró y sentarse en ella, pues estaba a una corta distancia del otro chico. Mientras esperaba que se despertara, Harry reflexionó sobre el pasado, cuando había hecho lo mismo por su compañero, y suspiró. Quería desesperadamente saber qué estaba pasando, pero por ahora, iba a esperar.  
  
  
  


\-----

Se despertó con el olor de Harry. Era más fuerte de lo normal, y tenía un matiz almizclado. Le encantó, y giró su rostro hacia la manta sobre él para intentar inhalar más. Se paralizó cuando escuchó una risa entrecortada a su lado izquierdo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, echándole un vistazo a Harry antes de que él se encarame en una silla y lo miré con cariño. "Hola,amor" el otro Harry habló, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Louis gritó. Sus sentidos se sobrecargaron mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas.

Estonopuedeestarsucediendo. Estonopuedeestarsucediendo. Estonopuedeestarsucediendo. Se repetía en su cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir abiertamente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Primero le quitó a Harry, y luego le daba alucinaciones justo antes de que fuera a morir. Tal vez debería haberse suicidado el día anterior. Le resultó casi imposible respirar en medio de sus fuertes sollozos y las mantas tratando de sofocarlo al mismo tiempo. Gritó de nuevo, en agonía, llevando sus piernas hacia su pecho y jadeando con brusquedad.

"¡Louis!" Escuchó que el otro Harry gritaba, desde muy lejos, antes de que fuera repentinamente expuesto al aire de la habitación cuando las mantas fueron arrancadas de él. Se tensó aún más al ver que el chico más alto lo miraba con desesperación. No había suficiente aire, y las paredes se estaban cerrando. Intentó hacerse bolita para protegerse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió una mano en su espalda, tratando de consolarlo, pero gritó, conmocionado, y trató de apartarse de ella.

"¡ALÉJATE!" Gritó, aterrorizado. Estaba tan asustado; no había tenido un ataque de pánico tan malo en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba aire, agua o a Harry. Necesitaba tanto a Harry y no podía tenerlo porque se había ido y... "¡Aléjate Aléjate Aléjate Aléjate Aléjate! ¿Por qué no te vas? ¡Quiero a Harry, necesito a Harry!" Gritó frenéticamente, incapaz de decir algo más porque su garganta se tensaba más al hacerlo, limitando el aire que entraba a sus pulmones. Manchas grises empezaban a danzar en su visión y pensó débilmente que, después de todo, iba a conseguir lo que quería hacer la noche anterior. Le pareció que iba a morir de un ataque al corazón cuando sintió que alguien se apretaba detrás de él.

El otro Harry contorneó su cuerpo para encajarlo alrededor del de Louis, efectivamente enjaulándolo; protegiéndolo. Incluso en ese estado, Louis estaba confundido. ¿Cómo podría el otro Harry saber qué hacer en esta situación? Suavemente, Harry maniobró sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor del chico asustado. Deslizó un brazo debajo de él estirándolo debajo de su camisa y colocando la mano donde estaba su corazón. Louis se preguntó si estaba sintiendo lo rápido que este latía. Harry estiró su otro brazo sobre su costado y apoyó su otra mano cómodamente sobre la piel expuesta de su estómago. Usando sus dedos, detenidamente hizo patrones sin sentido debajo de su ombligo. Presionándose imposiblemente más cerca, el chico más alto puso su cabeza detrás de la de Louis, y lentamente comenzó a susurrarle con un tono tranquilizador.

"Cariño, sé que tienes miedo. Créeme, lo sé, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí. Respira conmigo, ¿sí? Haz lo que digo y te prometo que podrás hacerlo. Respira profundamente Louis, sí, así, dentro y fuera." Siguió sus órdenes, la mano de Harry sobre su corazón y los suaves movimientos en su estómago lo arrullaron hasta relajarse. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que debió haber sido Harry quien lo sostenía, nadie más había podido hacer lo que él estaba haciendo.

Cuando finalmente recuperó su respiración hasta un ritmo normal, Harry hizo una pausa, y por un momento aterrador, Louis pensó que iba a dejarlo. En lugar de eso, Harry retiró la mano que presionaba su corazón y la llevó hasta su cabeza, donde acunó amorosamente su sien. Entonces el chico más alto lo besó detrás de la oreja, y comenzó a murmurarle. El pulgar debajo de su ojo le estaba secando las lágrimas, con lo que se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba llorando. Lentamente sintonizó con el susurro tranquilizador de Harry.

"Lo hiciste de maravilla, amor. Ahora quiero que dejes de llorar, ¿está bien? Te tengo, no hay nada de que asustarse. Estás a salvo aquí, no dejaré que nada te haga daño." Susurró, y aunque Louis estaba bastante seguro de que no conocía esta versión de su novio muerto, aun así creía en él. El chico más pequeño se las arregló para reducir su llanto hasta solo soltar un ocasional hipo, y sintió que Harry sonreía en su cuello. "Eso es, buen chico. Ahora voy a girarte, ¿de acuerdo?" Se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta, así que asintió levemente. Sin responder, Harry lo volteó cuidadosamente para que estuvieran de frente. Louis le sonrió de forma temblorosa y él le correspondió igual. "Oye", dijo el chico más alto, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, "¿Te sientes un poco mejor?"

Sonrió, tímidamente rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Harry. "Mucho mejor, gracias." Respondió, pasando el pulgar por uno de las protuberancias familiares en su columna vertebral..

"Bien" Harry dijo, dándole un ligerísimo beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Casi de inmediato se echó hacia atrás y farfulló algo, Louis vio como se quitaba de entre los dientes lo que parecía ser una pequeña ramita. Al darse cuenta de que eran de su cabello, se sonrojó." Lo siento mucho, estoy bastante sucio y..." La risa de Harry lo interrumpió.

"No, está bien amor. No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Pero concuerdo en que pueda que estés un poco desaliñado. ¿Qué tal si te traigo algo de ropa, vas a bañarte y yo caliento algo para cenar?" Dijo, esperando su reacción. El chico más pequeño fingió pensar en ello mientras fruncía adorablemente los labios.

"Creo que suena razonable" Respondió, causando que Harry soltara una risita. Lo ayudó a sentarse, antes de dirigirse a su buró para sacar un suéter y un par de sudaderas de aspecto suave. Se los entregó a Louis, y vio como el más pequeño se ponía de pie.

"Está bien, te mostraría dónde está el baño, pero seguí tu olor desde allí hasta aquí, así que supongo que ya sabes dónde está. Te veré en un momento Lou." Dijo, abrazándolo como si se fuese a ir a un país diferente durante un mes. El comentario de olor lo desconcertó, pero optó por dejarlo pasar. En ese momento, mientras él y Harry salían de la habitación, solo quería un cambio de aires y la oportunidad de aclarar su mente antes de la inevitable conversación sobre qué demonios estaba pasando.  
  
  
  
  


\------

Salió del baño, completamente renovado gracias a su ducha. Se sorprendió de que cuando necesitó champú, Harry solo había parecido tener su marca favorita. Estaba un poco decepcionado, llegados a ese punto, Louis pensó que este era probablemente un sueño bastante elaborado, y dado que era un sueño, ¿por qué no podía usar el champú de Harry? El lado positivo era que estaba felizmente nadando en la ropa de Harry, y con la esperanza de que dicho chico no entrase al pasillo, se llevó la mano a la nariz e inhaló el olor almizclado de Harry.

Esa era otra cosa extraña acerca de este sueño. Harry había mencionado algo acerca de olerlo, y aunque Louis normalmente no podía distinguir el olor de diferentes personas, ahora podía reconocer claramente cómo olía Harry en comparación a los olores de los demás (no había pensado mucho en eso, pero había olido a muchas personas diferentes, era una idea aterradora). Además, cuando había estado lavando sus partes bajas, podía haber jurado que sus dedos se habían puesto un poco pegajosos, y eso era anormal, teniendo en cuenta que estaba bastante seguro de que su pene indicaba que era un chico, y los chicos simplemente no excretaban líquido transparente de sus culos. El chico más pequeño simplemente lo atribuyó al sueño, y continuó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde podía oler tostadas y tocino siendo cocinado.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y le sonrió a Harry, quien se había dado vuelta para colocar un abundante plato de tocino y huevos frente a él.

"No he cocinado para nadie en mucho tiempo, espero que te guste." Dijo, viendo su reacción al dar el primer mordisco.

Louis sonrió, sabía exactamente como lo recordaba.

"Harry, esto es delicioso, gracias." Dijo, sonriendo alegremente con la boca llena de tostada. Harry sonrió un poco triste por el cumplido antes de comer su propia comida de una forma menos energética que Louis. Aquello hizo que una risa emanara de Harry.

"Puedes comer despacio, amor. Hice lo suficiente para repetir", Comenzó, viendo como la expresión de Louis cambiaba de voraz a esperanzada. Tomó el plato vacío del lado de la mesa de Louis, volviendo a la estufa para llenarlo con una segunda porción. "¡Es como si no hubieses comido en días!", Exclamó, viéndolo arrojarse al segundo plato de comida, hambriento.

Louis se detuvo por un momento y dijo: "Bueno, no lo he hecho." como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Harry abruptamente dejó caer su tenedor.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó, mirando al chico frente a él.

Louis solo negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco. "¡Oh vamos, Harry, esto es un sueño, así que deberías saberlo de todos modos! Pero supongo que hay una explicación para todo en los sueños, ¿verdad?" Le dio a Harry una sonrisa descarada. No fue correspondido.

"Entonces, como sabes o supongo que sabes, ya que de hecho eres un producto de mi imaginación, cuando moriste, fue difícil." Comenzó, viéndolo coger una bocanada de aire. Parecía un poco devastado, lo cual era extraño, porque normalmente en sus sueños, Harry lo culpaba por su muerte, o bien estaba muerto. "¡Ni siquiera pude ir a tu funeral! No tengo a nadie Harry, lo sabes, pero está bien porque de todos modos soy completamente inútil, mi ansiedad es demasiado como para que otros lidien con ella, así que ¿para qué molestarse?" Harry parecía que quería llorar, Louis se preguntó por qué; él ya sabía todo esto. "Así que pensé 'Oye, ¿por qué continuar actuando como un zombie?' Y mañana después de que salga del trabajo voy a tomar diez Tylenol y dormirme. No creo que pueda verte porque estás arriba y hacia dónde yo voy no hay ángeles, pero al menos ya no seré una carga. Y el dolor finalmente desaparecerá." Dijo con algo de firmeza.

"¿Cuál dolor, Louis?" Preguntó, con el corazón roto. Louis se rio histéricamente, causando que Harry agarrara el borde de la mesa.

"¡Te has ido, Harry! El dolor es por no poder verte, tocarte o estar cerca de ti. No puedo mirarte a los ojos, o escuchar tu risa." Su siguiente risa sonó como un sollozo," Te extraño mucho." Susurró, dejando su tenedor y cogiéndose el rostro con sus manos. Lo escuchó levantarse, pero se negó a abrir los ojos.

Se arrodilló frente a Louis y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Lou" Comenzó. Louis no pudo soportar la desesperación en su voz. Sacudió la cabeza. "Louis, abre los ojos" Suplicó el otro chico. Sintió que bajaba las manos, parpadeando con lágrimas en los ojos hacia el chico que tenía delante. Se preguntó distraídamente por qué seguía obedeciendo las órdenes de Harry. Él extendió la mano lentamente, limpiando la humedad de sus ojos. "Louis, ¿puedo pedirte que hagas algo conmigo?" Louis asintió. "¿Vendrías a dar un paseo conmigo? Quiero mostrarte algo."

Harry parecía tan decidido, e incluso a la versión de su sueño, Louis no podía decirle que no. "Yo...Bien, Harry, iré contigo."

Asintió, levantándose y tirando de Louis con él. Caminaron hacia la puerta principal juntos y Louis quedó de pie torpemente mientras él se ponía la chaqueta y los zapatos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Louis no estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, dio vuelta, tirando suavemente del chico más bajo, más cerca de él. Le frotó los brazos, reconfortante. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó, sintiendo su incomodidad.

"No, no tengo zapatos ni una chaqueta" Louis dijo, sintiendo que el pánico comenzaba a arrastrarse en su mirada. Harry rápidamente lo detuvo, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No te preocupes amor, vuelvo enseguida" Respondió, viendo el alivio reflejado en sus facciones. Harry se escabulló dejando a Louis solo para contemplar hacia dónde iba. Sin embargo, él no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que Harry pronto estuvo de vuelta con un abrigo polvoriento y un par de zapatos Keds blancos. "Creo que te quedarán bien." Dijo, extendiendo los artículos para que él los tomara. Louis los cogió en silencio. Puso los zapatos en el suelo y sacudió hábilmente el saco. Se dio cuenta de que se parecía a uno que poseía, pero este estaba un poco más polvoriento y descolorido por el uso. Le quedaba perfectamente, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Luego se puso los zapatos (los cordones ya estaban atados, le gustaron las prendas de quien sea que fuesen) y se volvió para ver si Harry estaba listo para irse. Se sorprendió al encontrar al chico más alto mirándolo con su mano sobre su boca. Parecía triste, y se preguntó si tal vez debería quitarse la ropa.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó, quitándose el abrigo. Harry lo detuvo, colocando su mano encima de la de él. Louis se quedó quieto.

"No amor, te quedan perfecto. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora?" Preguntó, sosteniendo la puerta para que Louis pasara. Él asintió y salió al frío aire otoñal. Se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose cómo es que se había perdido eso ayer, y también ¿por qué podía sentirlo ahora? Este era uno de los sueños más realistas que ha tenido. Se giró para ver a Harry salir detrás de él y cerrar la puerta con llave. Harry se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron.

Louis se dio vuelta, avergonzado. "¿Listo para irnos, cariño?", Preguntó Harry, esperando su respuesta.

Louis asintió. "Sí", respondió, automáticamente alcanzando la mano de Harry.

Ambos se paralizaron, Harry en estado de shock y Louis debido a la vergüenza. Rápidamente soltó su mano. Había olvidado por completo que este no era su Harry, y no tenía idea de cuándo el Harry del sueño le iba a gritar, no quería exasperarlo más de lo que probablemente ya estaba. En lugar de hostilidad que pensó que recibiría, se sorprendió al sentir su mano envuelta en calor. Miró hacia abajo para ver que Harry había vuelto a agarrar su mano, sintió su rubor intensificarse. Él solo sonrió con tristeza, enlazando sus dedos.

"¿Está bien si caminamos? Está a solo unas cuadras de aquí." Preguntó, y Louis asintió. A decir verdad, no habría podido ir en auto, incluso si lo quisiera. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de los automóviles después del accidente, y no había podido montarse en uno desde entonces. Cuando salieron del patio notó que Harry parecía tener una vieja camioneta azul, algo que, notó, su Harry no había tenido. Harry tenía un pequeño y viejo auto rojo, pero recordó que él había estado buscando conseguir una camioneta un par de semanas antes de morir. Se apartó abruptamente, sin querer pensar en su novio muerto por más tiempo. Sintió que este Harry le apretaba la mano, le devolvió el gesto.

"¿Vivías aquí antes?" Interrogó, y Louis se preguntó si estaba tratando de evitar que las cosas se tornaran incómodas. Realmente esperaba que nadie lo mirase como ayer.

"Sí. Tú encontraste el lugar en realidad; yo soy una mierda en ese tipo de cosas. Querías un lugar cerca de la panadería, pero que también esté a una corta distancia a pie de mi trabajo, así que conseguimos ese. Todavía vivo ahí, pero no lo mantengo tan inmaculado como tú, por supuesto." Se rio entre dientes. Harry guardó silencio por un momento, antes de continuar.

"¿Trabajas en la librería de Zayn?" Preguntó. Louis lo miró sorprendido antes de sonreír. Harry lo miró ligeramente confundido.

"Bueno, este es un sueño extraño. Nunca le había contado a Harry sobre Zayn, así que supongo que estoy tratando de 'condimentar' un poco las cosas antes de irme", Dijo casualmente. Harry agarró su mano más fuerte, dispuesto a alejar su inquietud al escuchar a su omega hablando de suicidarse de manera tan casual. Esperaba que en pocos minutos él pudiera aclararle algo. "Pero sí, todavía trabajo en la librería, aunque no sé por qué Zayn simplemente no me despide, probablemente soy horrible. Ni siquiera puedo hacer la contabilidad, debido a... bueno, ya sabes. Zayn era probablemente la única persona con la que interactuaba a diario, además de ti. Él era bueno. Me odiaba." Explicó casualmente, como si hablara sobre el clima.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?", Preguntó, dándole a Louis la misma mirada que había tenido en la mesa de la cocina.

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Todo el mundo me odia, es un hecho Harold. No te preocupes, solo debes saber eso, no entiendo por qué sigues haciéndome todas estas preguntas de las cuales ya conoces las respuestas."

Parecía que Harry quería responder, pero antes de tener la oportunidad, se detuvo y señaló una antigua puerta de hierro forjado que estaba abierta. "Vamos a dar vuelta aquí, amor" Dijo, llevándolo al cementerio que el chico más pequeño había dejado ese mismo día. Louis miró confundido a su alrededor, ¿por qué habían regresado ahí? ¿Qué querría mostrarle? Temía que tal vez este Harry lo empujara a una tumba o algo así. Con cautela lo siguió por el mismo camino por el que había recorrido para irse. Se detuvieron frente a dos lápidas, una bastante más grande que la otra.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó, mirando a Harry con inquietud. Él no respondió, demasiado centrado en lo que estaba escrito en la lápida más grande.

Lentamente se volvió para mirarla. De repente, todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

Aquí yace Louis William Tomlinson  
Amado hijo, hermano, padre y esposo  
Lo extrañaremos.  
1991-

Louis inhaló bruscamente, tratando de ver a Harry a través del túnel que había en su visión. "¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó frenéticamente, soltando la mano del chico más alto para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Harry lo miró fijamente. "Louis, te traje aquí para mostrate a mi Louis, para mostrarte que no estás soñando." Dijo, mientras veía cómo sus ojos se entornaban.

"¿Tu Louis? Harry, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" Preguntó, el pánico extendiéndose en oleadas por su cuerpo.

"Mi Louis murió dando a luz a nuestro hijo" Harry dijo, señalando la lápida más pequeña.

Jacob Carter Styles Tomlinson  
Amado hijo  
El mundo es oscuro sin ti  
21 de agosto del 2013

Louis echó un vistazo a la lápida y luego salió corriendo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En el momento en que Louis salió corriendo, supo exactamente hacia dónde iba. Tenía que saber con certeza si lo que sucedía era real o no, si esto era un sueño o algo más. Tuvo suerte de que lo que buscaba no estaba tan lejos de donde acababa de llegar, porque definitivamente no era una persona atlética, y con un ataque de pánico desarrollándose, sus pulmones no podían soportar una carrera de larga distancia. Finalmente vio el gran roble que estaba buscando, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se acercó.

Había ido a la tumba de Harry una vez, para decirle adiós y disculparse. Su familia había comprado un terreno bajo un gran roble, probablemente porque sabían que Harry apreciaría la vista. Louis recordó haber estado de pie bajo ese árbol por mucho tiempo, mirando el único indicio de que su novio había existido en la Tierra, antes de caminar a casa y evitar a la familia de Harry.

Donde recordaba que estaba la lápida oscura de ébano, ya no había nada. No había lápida, ni tierra excavada, ni marcas que indiquen que hubo algún enterramiento allí. El pánico finalmente lo atrapó y estalló. Sentía que respiraba pesadamente. Tenía que despertarse, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sabía que si quería despertar, todo lo que tenía que hacer era golpearse duro, lo que para él, era infalible. Cada vez que Louis estaba seguro de que iba a golpear el suelo por haber caído de un edificio o al haber conducido sobre un puente hacia las turbias agua debajo de este, en el momento en que golpeaba algo solía despertarse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar el detonante correcto. Buscó alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el árbol detrás de él. Perfecto. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el tronco grueso, sin molestarse en prepararse para un impacto.

¡Bum!

Salió volando de vuelta y quedó tumbado en el suelo. Todavía estaba en el cementerio. Estaba empezando a temblar. Era imposible, Louis siempre solía despertarse cuando se golpeaba con algo. Buscó algo más con lo que darse un golpe, y vio una gran roca no muy lejos del árbol. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella, sacándola del suelo y poniéndola sobre su cabeza. Pensaba que si la dejaba caer sobre su cabeza, eso funcionaría. Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de soltarla cuando alguien lo agarró por la espalda y lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

"¡Suéltala!" Harry ordenó, detrás de él.

Louis se forzó a sí mismo a ignorar la orden, todavía sostenía la roca en el aire.

"¡No!"  Gimió, aterrado aún más ahora que no podía despertar. Trató de soltar la roca de todos modos, pero unos dedos largos se la sacaron de la mano y la dejaron fuera de su alcance. Sollozó histéricamente, tratando simultáneamente de soltarse de Harry y arañarse el rostro para ver si eso lo despertaba. Sin embargo, el chico más alto no permitió que aquello ocurriera, porque apenas se dio cuenta de lo que Louis estaba tratando de hacer, le quitó las manos de la cara y las sostuvo contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico más pequeño con tanta fuerza que lo dejó inmóvil.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Gritó, enojado, "Solo necesito despertar, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Te estas lastimando Louis y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Debes dejar de luchar y calmarte antes que sufras un ataque al corazón, acepta que esto no es un sueño y que soy tan real como tú. Voy a sujetarte así hasta que sepa que estás lo suficientemente calmado como para hablar sobre lo que está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?" Explicó, manteniendo su fuerte agarre alrededor de su omega.

Él continuó forcejando durante unos minutos, sollozando y respirando rápidamente, pero finalmente se cansó y Harry aflojó su agarre cuando el chico más bajo se desplomó contra su pecho.

Harry acarició el cabello de Louis. "Bueno. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, ¿por qué no empiezas tú primero? Ya pensaré en algunas más tarde." Louis asintió, inclinándose y parpadeándole cansinamente al alfa. Levantó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Louis, manteniendo su otro brazo bien apretado alrededor de su estómago.

"¿Cómo uhm.. murió tu Louis?" Su voz se fue apagando, sin convicción. Supuso que había elegido la peor pregunta para empezar, pero Harry respondió de todos modos.

"Estuvimos juntos casi tres años cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazado. Recuerdo que me alegré muchísimo ante la idea de tener un hijo contigo. Mi madre estaba encantada de que finalmente tuviera nietos, y tu familia también lo estaba. Creo que Lottie quería adoptarlo." Harry se rio entre dientes.

Louis asintió para que continuara.

"Cuando cumpliste siete meses y medio... enfermaste. Ninguno de nosotros lo tenía previsto. La última vez que te vi (Louis se dio cuenta de que el 'vivo' estaba implícito), fue cuando te pusieron en una camilla para llevarte a urgencias. Estabas muy asustado, y yo estaba tan enojado porque todos a tu alrededor lo sabían, pero aun así no me dejaban entrar contigo a la cesárea. Recuerdo que te dije que no te asustaras, que pronto estarías bien. Fui tan estúpido."

Louis sintió que Harry negó con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño, frotando con simpatía el brazo del hombre más alto. Harry tarareó alegremente en su cabello, tomándose un momento para calmarse antes de continuar.

"El doctor me permitió verte a ti y a nuestro hijo antes de que sus cuerpos fueran sacados de la habitación. Te veías tan tranquilo recostado allí, como si hubieses estado durmiendo. Sostuve a nuestro hijo, fue difícil. Luego te fuiste, y el funeral fue más difícil, ya que todos lloraban a mi alrededor y yo tenía que mantenerme sereno por ti. Quería darte las mejores honras fúnebres, la mejor despedida. Todo el mundo me dice que sí lo hice, pero sé que te fallé porque no pude protegerte." Harry había comenzado a temblar un poco, y Louis estaba preocupado de que comenzara a llorar.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que esto no es un sueño?" Louis preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema. Funcionó, Harry dejó de temblar.

"Creo que el mayor indicador es tu olor" Él dijo. Louis ladeó la cabeza, confundido. "Tienes un olor muy específico, al menos para mí. No está mal, si eso es lo que estás pensando (Louis lo había pensado, Harry era bueno en esto). Estoy bastante seguro de que es una cuestión de supervivencia, así un alfa puede encontrar a su beta u omega más fácil en caso de emergencia. Sobre todo yo solía usarlo para poder encontrarte en la tienda de comestibles."

Louis soltó una carcajada. Eso tenía sentido.

"Cuando moriste, no te pude oler más. Ni tampoco nuestros padres o nuestros amigos. Eso fue lo peor, tu olor es muy reconfortante, porque significa que estás cerca. No he podido olerlo en un mes. Sin embargo, esta tarde volví a hacerlo. No hay forma de que alguien pueda copiar un olor, porque nuestros olores diferencian quiénes somos. Quiero decir, puedes olerlo, ¿no? Recuerdo que siempre me decías que mi olor parecía más almizclado que el de otras personas." Louis asintió. Tan confusa como la conversación se había vuelto, Louis definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con ello. "Eso es bueno, significa que todavía estamos emparejados." Harry sonrió.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'emparejados'? ¿Y qué es un alfa y un omega? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el embarazo? Porque no hay forma de que pueda quedar embarazado, quiero decir que soy un chico, no tengo las partes para eso." Louis divagó, sintiendo que Harry inclinaba su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Notó que este Harry era terriblemente paciente. Su Harry ya le habría estado haciendo cosquillas llegados a este punto. Él asintió, pareciendo juntar sus pensamientos antes de continuar.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, cariño? Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a un médico antes de continuar." Harry había comenzado a presionar suavemente los dedos en diferentes partes de su cabeza para comprobar si había golpes o dolor debido a una conmoción cerebral. Louis quería apartar sus manos, pero el gesto en realidad era algo reconfortante, así que dejó que sigan ahí.

"No necesito ver a un doctor. Si realmente crees que no soy tu Louis, entonces debo ser un Louis de otro lado, ¿correcto?" Harry asintió, y Louis continuó. "Correcto. Entonces, eso significa que es posible que de donde provengo no existan esas cosas, y eso sería la verdad. Sigues hablando de cómo huelo, pero para ser sincero, a menos que Harry hubiese estado rodando por la tierra (lo había hecho una vez), no podía olerlo a menos que nos tocasemos. Creo que la única vez que he oído hablar de alfas y omegas fue cuando una chica que vino a la tienda una vez le dijo a su amiga sobre 'El mejor fanfic que había leído', así que supongo que es una especie de fetiche raro o ¿algo así?"

Harry hizo todo lo posible para sofocar una risa. Louis continuó. "Y luego dijiste que yo había muerto en un parto y había una lápida para tu hijo, pero en mi mundo los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados, simplemente no es posible. ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo aquí?"  Louis todavía se sentía desconcertado por eso. Esperó a que Harry respondiera.

"Explicarlo puede tomar un tiempo, ya que realmente no he pensado en esto desde la clase de dinámicas del a/b/o en la escuela secundaria. Para empezar, cuando dos personas, generalmente alfas y omegas, deciden emparejarse, lo hacen cuando tienen relaciones sexuales. Cuando te mordí, fue que nosotros nos emparejamos.  Eso significa que tenemos un lazo de alma, por lo que tú siempre serás mío y y yo siempre seré tuyo. No estamos casados, quiero decir que probablemente podríamos estarlo, pero es más un título que cualquier otra cosa; a menos que dos betas deseen estar juntos, entonces ahí sí porque ellos no pueden vincularse como nosotros. Cuando dos personas se unen, el olor de uno se convierte en el olor más prominente para el otro. Es por eso que te huelo desde una milla de distancia y tú puedes olerme a pesar del hecho de que dices que nunca antes pudiste hacerlo. Para las personas que no tienen un vínculo, nuestros olores se fusionan cuando nos vinculamos, básicamente diciéndoles que los dos enlazados ya están tomados. Nunca es sabio meterse con alguien enlazado, especialmente si es un omega. Para profundizar en tu próxima pregunta, hay tres tipos diferentes de personas; Alfas, Betas y Omegas, y para la mayoría de la gente, sería en ese orden. Los alfas son los dominantes. Tendemos a ser más agresivos e imponentes. Los siguientes son los betas, o humanos regulares. Supongo que todos podrían ser considerados betas en el lugar de dónde vienes (Louis se rio) ya que no tienen cualidades definitorias particulares. Los omegas son personas sumisas. Es lo que eras y sigues siendo. Todos los omegas, sin importar el género, tienen la capacidad de concebir. En su mayor parte, los betas se casan con otros betas y los alfas se enlazan con omegas, por la razón específica de los celos. A menos que tenga supresores, un omega entrará en celo aproximadamente una vez cada tres meses. Básicamente significa que el omega se convertirá en una máquina loca por sexo durante unos tres días, y la única forma de saciarlos es anudándolos, que es donde entra el alfa. Cuando un alfa…um…se corre -a falta de una mejor palabra- dentro de un omega, un gran bulto, o nudo se forma en la base de su pene, si el Alfa es masculino, efectivamente los mantendrá unidos por un período de tiempo mientras la anatomía del alfa intenta dejar a su omega embarazado. Eso es lo que sucedió con nosotros cuando dejaste tus supresores. Los supresores son básicamente anticonceptivos, y un extra es que limitan tus celos a tres por año. En los celos de los alfas, estos se vuelven súper locos por el sexo. Solo ocurre dos veces al año, pero odio esos momentos porque nos volvemos muy instintivos y, aunque son dos días, la cantidad de veces que he tenido que curarte después de haber sido rudo contigo sin darme cuenta es demasiada alta para mi gusto. Eso es lo básico, creo, algo más es que un alfa vive para complacer a un omega y viceversa. ¿Has notado recientemente que hay algunas cosas que te he pedido que hagas y que no puedes evitar obedecerme?" Preguntó.

"¡Sí! ¿Por qué es eso?" Louis respondió, contento de que realmente fuera una cosa real y no solo él volviéndose loco.

"Está bien, bueno esa es mi 'voz de alfa'. Cuando un alfa usa un cierto tono o inflexión en un beta u omega, este no tiene más remedio que obedecer el comando, a menos que sea capaz de forzarse a no hacerlo. La mayoría de los alfas que conozco, incluido yo mismo, solo la usan para mantener a sus omegas a salvo, pero hay alfas que abusan de esa habilidad, por lo que siempre hay que tener cuidado con eso." Explicó.

Louis estaba realmente contento de que Harry se haya tomado el tiempo de hablar sobre todo esto porque muchas cosas se aclararon para él.

"Creo que mi última pregunta sería si alguna vez pude ir en contra de tu orden." Preguntó. Harry se rio, claramente encantado con los recuerdos.

"Sí, pudiste. Cuando estabas enojado conmigo, o cuando pensabas que estaba haciendo algo estúpido. A veces, cuando pensaba que ibas a hacer algo estúpido, y esos momentos eran los más molestos porque siempre estaba seguro de que ibas a matarte."

Louis sonrió, contento de no haber cambiado demasiado en ese sentido.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?" Preguntó.

Harry frunció sus labios en concentración por un momento antes de contestar.

"Mi única pregunta es ¿por qué viniste a este lugar? Sé que a veces veo gente aquí cuando vengo de visita, pero no me pareces alguien que querría pasar mucho tiempo en un cementerio." Harry comentó, y Louis, internamente, estuvo de acuerdo con su punto.

"Bueno" Comenzó. "vine a este lugar porque en mi mundo aquí es donde fuiste enterrado. Quería saber si todavía estabas aquí, pero no estás. Todo es un poco confuso."

Harry asintió, estando de acuerdo. Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio durante un rato, pensando, hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer detrás del horizonte. Harry rompió el silencio al preguntar: "Está empezando a oscurecer. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? ¿Prepararé algo para cenar y podremos ver una película? Se puede decir que hemos tenido un largo día."

Louis asintió, sonriendo cuando Harry le ayudó a levantarse. Se tambaleó un poco y él lo sostuvo con cuidado.

"¿Tienes sueño?" Preguntó a sabiendas.

"Sí" Louis respondió en voz baja. Pensó que no tenía sentido mentir; había sido un día largo e infinitamente confuso.

Harry respondió agachándose frente a él, extendiendo sus brazos detrás de sí mismo, en una señal para que Louis se subiera a su espalda. El omega lo miró con cautela, poniéndose de pie nerviosamente.

"¿Cariño?" Preguntó después de unos momentos, girando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su omega.

"Yo... puedo caminar, no quiero hacerte daño" Louis dijo, ruborizándose profusamente.

Harry suspiró.

"Louis, por favor, te prometo que no puedes hacerme daño, realmente me gustaría llevarte a casa seguro, amor" Razonó. Louis se encogió de hombros con resignación antes de saltar ligeramente para subirse en la espalda de Harry.

El chico más alto se puso de pie cuando supo que tenía un buen y cómodo agarre sobre el chico más pequeño y comenzó la caminata fuera del cementerio. Louis apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, calmado por la calidez que irradiaba la espalda del alfa.

"Eres muy cómodo" Louis murmuró en su cuello. Harry rio cálidamente, inclinando su cabeza para besar la de la Louis.

"Y tú eres muy adorable. Siempre me encantó cuando solías cansarte, eras tan tierno y encantador. Me alegra que no hayas cambiado a Lou." Dijo, sintiendo a Louis sonrojarse contra su hombro.

Cuando volvieron al apartamento y Harry los llevó hacia dentro, dejó a Louis en el sofá, cubriéndolo con una manta suave y mullida antes de dejarlo para preparar una cena ligera.

Louis se acurrucó en el reposabrazos, reanimándose cuando Harry regresó con unos sándwiches de pavo. Él se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que el sofá era bastante grande, y le entregó uno de los sándwiches. "¿Qué piensas de Grease?" Preguntó entre bocados. Louis sonrió alrededor de su propio sándwich.

"Grease suena estupendo" Respondió, contento de que recordara su película favorita. La sonrisa de Harry probablemente podría haber cegado a inocentes personas  mientras ponía la película. Cuando volvió a sentarse, extendió su brazo detrás de Louis. Sin tocarlo, solo dejándolo ahí para que el omega supiera que estaba bien apoyarse en él.

Harry sabía que Louis se estaba dejando caer en donde estaba sentado, y quería que él estuviera lo más cómodo posible. A mitad de la película, Louis estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero Harry lo estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil con su calidez y los suaves movimientos que hacía en su brazo.  
Finalmente, Louis se dio por vencido y Harry sonrió cálidamente cuando la cabeza del omega se posó en su brazo.

Silenciosamente apagó la película, y quitó la manta del chico más pequeño, levantó a Louis en sus brazos, lo más suavemente posible. Louis resolló y enterró su cabeza en su pecho. El chico más alto quería murmurar con admiración ante dicha acción, pero guardó silencio mientras los llevaba a los dos a su habitación. Puso a Louis sobre la cama y lo despojó de su bóxer antes de meterlo dentro de las mantas. Una vez más Louis giró la cabeza hacia las mantas, inconscientemente tratando de inhalar el aroma de Harry.

Luego Harry se preparó para ir a dormir y colocó un nido de mantas en el suelo. No estaba seguro de si Louis querría que durmiera en la misma cama con él, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por nada, así que decidió dormir cerca por si su omega lo necesitaba. Cuidadosamente besó la frente de Louis y luego se acuclilló para dormir, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

\-----

Louis no creía haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba cubierto de sangre, ¿cómo había sucedido eso? Sintió un repentino ataque de náuseas y vomitó, salpicando sangre en el suelo. Huh, entonces eso había sido. Oyó que la puerta se abría, y una voz profunda sonaba.

"¿Boo?" Harry estaba en casa. Harry podría ayudar.

"¡Harry!" Louis llamó, aunque podía oír los pasos de su alfa acercándose, él ya había olido su sangre. Así que había corrido a la cocina, deteniéndose cuando vio a Louis y la sangre sobre él y el piso.

"Yo… ¡¿qué está pasando…Louis?!" Tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

Louis dejó escapar un sollozo roto y asustado.

"¡Harry, por favor!" Gritó, más sangre saliendo de sus labios. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

Harry inmediatamente corrió a su lado, sacando su teléfono y acunando a Louis cerca de él. El omega sollozó en el pecho del más alto mientras este hablaba tranquilamente con el agente de respuesta acerca de conseguir una ambulancia. Luego colgó y acarició serenamente la espalda de Louis.

"¿Qué duele, amor?" Preguntó, estremeciéndose ante los dolorosos gritos de Louis.

"No lo sé, ¡todo duele, Harry, haz que se detenga, por favor!" Louis oyó las sirenas, y pronto un equipo médico lo sacó de los brazos de Harry y lo colocó en una camilla.

"¡Hazza! No me dejes," Susurró la última parte, sin aliento debido a su fuerte llanto. Harry agarró su mano y obligó a los paramédicos a que lo dejasen estar en la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Se marcharon.

Louis cayó dentro y fuera de la conciencia durante el viaje al hospital. Solo recordaba a Harry, pasándole los dedos por el pelo y murmurándole palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Lo único que realmente entendió fue: "Todo va a estar bien Lou. Solo respira. Estaremos allí pronto, mi amor, solo quiero que te calmes ¿de acuerdo?"

Louis trató de obedecer, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue escupir más sangre. "Lo siento", hipó, decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder complacer a su alfa.

Harry se vio obligado a soltar su mano cuando Louis fue colocado en una camilla rodante para ir a operación. "No Louis, no hay nada por lo que disculparse. Te amo muchísimo, Lou." Sollozó, incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Louis abrió los ojos para ver que Harry estaba siendo retenido por un médico mientras la camilla se alejaba.

"¡No, por favor!" Gritó, forzando al médico a pedir ayuda mientras Harry le gruñía y trataba de abrirse camino hacia él. "¡Harry! ¡No, no lo alejen de mí!" Sollozó cuando estuvieron a punto de doblar una esquina. Extendió el brazo hacia su alfa, pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados, pues otros tres médicos llegaron para detener al hombre más alto.

La última vez que escuchó a Harry fue cuando bramó con desesperación: "¡LOUIS!" desde el pasillo mientras era llevado a la sala de operaciones.

Varios doctores se apiñaron alrededor de él, ni siquiera sintió cuando comenzaron a abrirlo. Todo lo que quería era a su compañero.

"Por favor traiga a Harry, ¡Necesito a mi Harry!" Louis trató de suplicarle a la enfermera de quirófano que estaba más cerca.

Ella negó con la cabeza, triste y acarició su cabello sudoroso.

"Lo siento cariño, pero él no está esterilizado. Lo verás más tarde, ¿Bien?" Dijo, comprensiva, pero Louis negó.

Estaba tan cansado. Cerró los ojos e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para dar instrucciones a la enfermera antes de tomar su último aliento.

"Por favor, dile a Harry que lo a-am…" Louis honestamente lo intentó, pero no pudo hacerlo. Una última lágrima se deslizó de su párpado cerrado y luego murió.

                                                   
Louis estalló en estridentes y dolorosos sollozos cuando se despertó. Todo lo que podía recordar era la sangre salpicada en las paredes y el dolor, tanto dolor, y Harry, oh Dios Harry estaba tan molesto y todo lo que Louis quería hacer era decirle que lo amaba pero no pudo y…

"¡Louis! Amor, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó una voz profunda a su lado. Se giró y vio a su alfa observándolo atentamente. Extendió sus brazos instintivamente.

"¡Harry!" Louis gritó, queriendo saber si él estaba bien.

Harry reaccionó de inmediato, gateando sobre la cama, tomando a Louis en sus brazos. Secándole las lágrimas y meciendo al chico más pequeño contra su pecho.

"Shh,shh, tranquilo mi amor. Está bien; estás bien. Te tengo ahora, estás a salvo." Exclamó, frotándole la espalda mientras el omega lloraba en su hombro.

"¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Él te quería muchísimo y quería decirte que te amaba y no pudo hacerlo! Había tanta sangre que solo…" Louis no pudo continuar, simplemente enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y lloró.

El alfa le sostuvo la cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres, cariño? ¿Quién quería decir que me amaba y no pudo hacerlo?" Preguntó, la preocupación aumentó ante la mención de sangre. Todo esto sonaba muy familiar.

"¡Tu Louis! ¡Él te amaba tanto y quería decírtelo, pero no pudo! Lo siento mucho Harry... y-yo…"

Harry besó su mejilla, tarareando a modo de respuesta.

"Está bien Louis; todo está bien ahora. ¿Podrías decirme qué pasó en tu sueño?" Preguntó, comenzando a preguntarse si eso había sido un sueño. Lo que Louis le explicó había sucedido con el otro Louis en el hospital; se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño en absoluto. "Amor" Comenzó una vez que Louis dejó de contarle su sueño. El chico más pequeño asintió en su hombro. "No creo que fuera un sueño, porque todo lo que acabas de decirme sucedió la noche en que moriste."

Louis lo miró confundido.

"Pero qué- ¿Por qué tendría visiones de sus momentos finales?" Cuestionó, abrazándose más cerca de Harry. El alfa se encogió de hombros, tratando de limpiar en silencio la humedad que se acumulaba en la esquina de sus ojos.

"No lo sé, pero me alegro de que lo hicieras porque nunca supe que Louis había dicho eso." Harry explicó, algunas lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas. Louis jadeó, secándolas con sus pulgares.

"¡No llores, Hazza! ¿No te lo dijo la enfermera?" Preguntó, su corazón palpitando con empatía por el otro hombre.

"No, no lo hizo, un médico me dijo que habías muerto en la mesa de operaciones y me dieron unos minutos con tu cuerpo y el de nuestro hijo muerto. Ninguna enfermera intentó hablarme en absoluto. Creí que habías muerto completamente solo y asustado. Pensé que me odiabas por no haber estado contigo." Explicó, incapaz de controlar el sollozo que le brotaba de la garganta.

Louis sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verlo. "Harry, nunca podría odiarte, nunca. Ninguna versión de mí podría odiar a alguna versión de ti, y sé con certeza que el otro Louis tampoco podría haberlo hecho. Estaba asustado, pero también estaba preocupado por ti, y no pudo soportar que te hayan separado de él. Creo que estaba triste porque nunca pudo decirte directamente que te amaba antes de que muriera" Dijo, abrazando a Harry con fuerza.

Harry se las arregló para secarse las últimas lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" Preguntó, con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

Louis sonrió.

"Sí, lo creo, Haz. Siempre te amaré, lo prometo." El omega dijo, con total seguridad. Harry lo envolvió en un abrazo, más feliz ahora que habían hablado de eso. Louis cerró sus ojos sobre el pecho de Harry, sintiendo que el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Escuchó los latidos del corazón del alfa contra su oreja, los cuales lo estaban arrullando para volver a dormir. "¿Harry?", Preguntó en voz baja después de unos momentos de agradable silencio.

"¿Sí, cariño?" Él respondió, nervioso de que Louis quisiera que durmiera en el suelo por el resto de la noche.

"¿Tienes mantas extras?" Preguntó.

Harry lo miró confundido.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te sientes mal?" Harry cuestionó, apoyando el dorso de su mano en la frente de Louis.

El omega soltó una risita, envolviendo suavemente la mano entre la suya.

"No, solo me preguntaba si podría tomar prestadas algunas cuando duerma en el sofá." Cuando Harry continuó mirándolo confusamente, simplemente se sonrojó y dijo: "De hecho, está bien, no necesito mantas."

"¿Por qué dormirías en el sofá? ¿No es la cama más cómoda?" Al menos eso era lo que Harry creía, y, que él sepa, Louis nunca se había quejado de la cama.

"Probablemente sí lo sea, pero seguro quieres dormir aquí y no voy a continuar ocupando tu cama." Louis explicó, Harry debió haber estado durmiendo en el piso y él no quería que tuviera que dormir ahí.

"No, realmente no me importa dormir en el suelo. Lou, siempre y cuando estés cómodo, estoy bien donde sea." El alfa dijo, no queriendo que Louis se moviera.

Como siempre, Louis lo desobedeció, deslizándose de sus brazos y poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama.

Harry lo miró, perplejo.

"No Harry, el piso es duro e incómodo y quiero que duermas bien por la noche. Voy a dormir en el sofá, te veré en la mañana." Louis dijo, dándole un cortante asentimiento antes de caminar hacia la sala de estar. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se las arregló para ponerse lo más cómodo posible.

Cuando finalmente cerró los ojos y aceptó el inevitable calambre que iba a tener en el cuello, Louis oyó un sonido y varios golpecitos a su lado. Estiró su cuello y vio que Harry estaba comenzando a acostarse en el piso junto al sofá.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Preguntó, sorprendiendo al alfa y mirándolo.

"Preparándome para ir a dormir" Respondió, manteniendo una mirada fija en el omega.

Louis suspiró.

"Pero Harry, acabo de decir que podías tener la cama, ¿por qué estás aquí?", Preguntó.

"Lou, te seguiría hasta el fondo del océano si eso significara que estaré cerca de ti. No me importa la comodidad; solo quiero saber que estás bien. Además, acabas de experimentar el más doloroso de todos los recuerdos de mi Louis y, aunque parezca que estás bien, sé que no lo estás. No dejaré que nada te hiera, sea real o no, incluso aunque eso signifique que voy a tener que dormir en el suelo por el resto de mi vida." Explicó

Louis se conmovió. Se sentó lentamente, viendo a Harry seguir su ejemplo. "¿Por qué no compartimos la cama entonces?" Preguntó.

Harry sonrió.

"Esperaba ese desenlace" Dijo, tomando la mano de Louis y llevándolo a la habitación.

Se metieron en la cama y sostuvo a Louis cerca de sí mismo, al igual que en la tarde.

"Si esto te asusta puedo soltarte, no tengas miedo de decírmelo." Murmuró en el oído de Louis.

El omega sonrió soñoliento.

"No, esto es perfecto, por favor déjalos así." Dijo, colocando sus brazos sobre los de Harry y enlazando sus dedos.

"Con mucho gusto" Harry dijo, antes de que ambos se quedasen dormidos.  
  


\------

Louis se despertó rodeado de calidez. Era bastante inusual para él, normalmente pateaba todas las mantas mientras dormía (cuando solía dormir). Decidió disfrutar de ello un poco más, acurrucándose en el acogedor calor. Luego el entrañable calor se rio y Louis recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Abrió los ojos y miró el pecho de Harry (en algún momento de la noche debió haber girado hasta quedar contra él).

"Buenos días, amor." Dijo la voz profunda que Harry solía tener en la mañana. Dios, cómo había extrañado aquello.

"Buenos días" Respondió, acariciando su cuello con la nariz, "Espero no haberte despertado."

"No, en absoluto. He estado despierto por un tiempo, pero pensé que debía dejarte dormir un poco más antes de tener que comenzar nuestro día." Dijo, frotando suavemente la espalda de Louis. Él tarareó con satisfacción.   
"Esperaba que quisieras venir a ayudarme a abrir la panadería. Sé que es un poco temprano, pero te prepararé unos panqueques y podríamos ducharnos."

"Estaré bien aquí, Haz, soy un panadero de mierda de todos modos, aunque tal vez eso ya lo sabes." Louis se rio un poco.

Harry frunció el ceño, jugando con el pelo en la nuca del omega.

"Amor, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a la panadería. Sé que probablemente aún estés un poco confundido por todo lo que ha pasado, yo también lo estoy, y realmente quiero que estés con alguien si tienes alguna pregunta o inquietud. Trabajo hasta las doce haciendo pasteles para el día siguiente, y prometo que, si estás cansado, puedo sacar el catre de emergencia que tenemos en la parte de atrás, en serio me gustaría saber que estás a salvo, Lou." Harry explicó, besando la frente de Louis.

Louis gruñó.

"¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso?" Gimió juguetón, riéndose cuando Harry le hizo cosquillas en los costados. "Primero quiero la ducha, ¿está bien?", Preguntó tímidamente.

"Claro, cariño, voy a ir a  hacer el desayuno" Dijo, tirando suavemente de Louis para ponerlo de pie, justo  después de él. El omega le sonrió a Harry, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de soltarlo. "De acuerdo, prepárate para el día de hoy" Dijo el alfa, viendo que Louis correteaba hacia al baño antes de ir a la cocina para hacer la comida.

Después de que habían comido y que Harry también se haya duchado, ambos se prepararon para irse. Harry se aseguró de que Louis estuviera arropado para el frío de la mañana y luego salieron por la puerta. Sin embargo, apenas comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta, Louis comenzó a luchar para encontrar una manera para no conducir. "¡Espera!" Le gritó a Harry, quien se volvió con la llave del auto, preparado para abrir la puerta. "¿Por qué no caminamos? Hoy va a ser un buen día y no suelo salir mucho." Louis terminó, sin convicción. Se sorprendió cuando Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Suena bien" Dijo, agarrando suavemente la mano de Louis para comenzar su caminata. El chico más pequeño miró a su alrededor, a los diferentes edificios que le parecían vagamente familiares. Realmente no había salido en mucho tiempo. Sus días habían sido planeados por su rutina, por lo que solía ver las mismas tiendas, el mismo terreno, las mismas personas todos los días. Esto era algo emocionante, aunque solo lo era porque veía estas cosas con Harry.

El alfa se quedó en silencio, mirando a Louis atentamente durante todo el viaje. Le encantaba la forma en que los ojos de su omega brillaban con interés al mirar las diferentes vistas a su alrededor. Su Louis siempre había sido así. Estaba feliz de que hubiera decidido ir con él, ya que definitivamente estaba en contra de dejarlo solo. Sabía que la casa era la misma, pero también sabía que Louis estaba en un estado emocional frágil, a juzgar por la conversación que habían tenido en la mesa el día anterior. También quería estar cerca de su omega, ya que había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver. Harry probablemente habría pensado en el chico más pequeño durante todo el día, pero un tirón en su brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos hasta el presente.

"…ry? ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?" Louis aún sostenía su mano, pero se había movido para poder sacudir suavemente su brazo.

Harry se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que habían estado parados en la entrada de la panadería por unos minutos.

"Lo siento Lou, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando." Dijo, abriendo la puerta para hacerlos entrar. Pensó que tuvieron suerte de haber ido temprano; todavía tenían bastante tiempo antes de que la tienda abriera.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Louis preguntó, quitándose el abrigo mientras Harry encendía las luces y la calefacción. Él sonrió cálidamente cuando comenzó a contar dinero para la caja registradora. Louis señaló su abrigo y Harry se lo quitó, poniéndolo sobre el brazo extendido de Louis.

"Estaba pensando en ti" Respondió, sin rodeos, viendo a Louis y el como una tonalidad rosada se tiñó en sus mejillas. Lo contó como una victoria cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa que el omega compartió consigo mismo. "Hay un perchero en la parte de atrás, amor, la puerta está justo detrás de mí. Cuando haya terminado con este registro, ¿Prepararé un poco de té y podremos compartir un pastelillo?"

"Suena maravilloso." Louis dijo, abriendo la puerta que Harry mencionó para revelar una oficina de aspecto acogedor. Habían unos sofás afelpados alrededor de un escritorio de caoba. Había una gran estantería detrás del escritorio, y al otro lado había una litera plegada. Vio una foto enmarcada en un estante a la altura de sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y la cogió suavemente para mirarla. Era otra foto suya y de Harry, excepto que probablemente esta fue tomada en invierno, a juzgar por la ropa que usaban y la nieve. Louis tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y se estaba riendo descaradamente. El hombre más alto estaba mirándolo con una mirada que solo podía describirse como una de pura adoración. Louis sonrió, pasando los dedos por el vidrio antes de sobresaltarse cuando Harry lo llamó desde el frente.

"Cariño, ven por el té cuando estés listo." Louis volvió a colocar la foto en la repisa antes de volver al frente, al darse cuenta de que Harry había escogido una mesa cerca del mostrador y le hacía señas para que se sentara. Cuando lo hizo, vio que en el plato entre ellos, había un caliente scone de arándanos. Arrancó una esquina y se la metió en la boca. Mientras masticaba se dio cuenta de que era increíble. Realmente había extrañado las habilidades de Harry para hornear.

"¿Cómo sabías que el de arándano es mi favorito? ¿Al otro Louis también le gustaba?" Preguntó entre bocados.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su té antes de tomar una esquina del bollo también. Una ligera confusión adornaba sus facciones.

"En realidad no. Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro de cómo lo supe, pero me alegro de que lo estés disfrutando." Harry sonrió, viendo a Louis comer el último trozo del scone. "Tengo que abrir la tienda pronto, pero antes de hacerlo te mostraré el Cuarto de la Magia." Dijo el Alfa, agarrando sus tazas vacías y el plato.

Louis se levantó para seguirlo a la habitación que estaba a la izquierda. Era una cocina industrial completa, con un gran congelador.

"¿Este es el 'El cuarto de la Magia'?" Louis cuestionó mientras Harry le hacía señas para que se sentara en una silla frente a una mesa llena de galletas.

"¡Sí! ¡Aquí es donde mi repostería cobra vida! Y también se congela criogénicamente para una fecha posterior. También es… " Dijo, entregándole a Louis una bolsa llena de glaseado azul claro."donde te convertirás en un maestro de la repostería."

Louis se mofó, mirando la bolsa con el extremo cortado como si esta estuviera en llamas. "Creo que ambos sabemos que lo único que he dominado es el arte de matar el arte culinario" Dijo.

Harry se rio a carcajadas, se puso en cuclillas junto a Louis e hizo un gesto hacia la mesa que tenía delante.

"No te preocupes, este fue un trabajo diseñado solo para ti. Hoy, tu trabajo será decorar estas galletas de la forma que mejor te parezca. Te pido que no uses blasfemias ni imágenes traviesas, porque de vez en cuando vienen niños y no quiero que sus padres se quejen conmigo." El Alfa tenía una expresión como si recordase algo. Louis internamente chocó los cinco con su otro yo. "En su mayor parte estaré aquí horneando, pero si salgo a atender a un cliente y tienes alguna pregunta, házmela saber y vendré a ayudarte" Explicó, levantándose. Besó a Louis en la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. "Vuelvo enseguida", dijo, "voy a abrir"

Mientras Harry se alejaba, Louis miró los postres frente a él con leve frustración. Sería un eufemismo decir que era una mierda en el arte. Apenas y podía pegar macarrones en un papel, mucho menos dibujar algo decente en un dulce vendible. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? De repente sintió que una explosión de inspiración lo golpeó. Louis sonrió descaradamente para sí mismo, y comenzó a glasear.  
  
  
  


Louis se las arregló para glasear dos docenas de galletas mientras Harry había atendido a tres clientes y había hecho cuatro lotes de diversos bocadillos. Sonrió cuando terminó la última galleta sobre la mesa, girando y estando de frente a la espalda de Harry, y proclamó, "¡Harry, terminé de hacer magia con estas galletas!"

Harry dio vuelta, con una sonrisa emocionada, caminando hacia Louis mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal.

"Bueno, vamos a verlas entonces" Harry dijo, y en cuanto Louis se movió para que Harry pudiera ver sus creaciones estalló en carcajadas. Cada galleta tenía una variación de 'HARRY <3 LOUIS' en ella. Varias galletas tenían muñecos de palitos que eran ellos juntos. Una de ellas tenía un gran corazón con una flecha atravesada y tenía sus iniciales en el centro. "Amor, son perfectas. No puedo esperar a que la ciudad pruebe esto." Dijo, levantando la bandeja para sacarlas.

Louis se dio cuenta de que debía haber tenido una sincronización increíble porque la puerta sonó, avisando que otro cliente entraba apenas Harry pudo acomodar la gran bandeja en sus brazos. "Oh maravilloso, volveré en unos minutos, amor. Siéntete libre de mirar a tu alrededor, o de probar cualquier cosa que te apetezca." Harry le guiñó un ojo antes de irse a atender al cliente.

Después de veinte minutos y varias encimeras limpias después, Louis decidió ir a ver qué había hecho que Harry se tardara. Cuanto más se acercaba al frente, más podía oír la conversación de Harry con el misterioso cliente. "…Es solo que estoy teniendo un día realmente bueno, eso es todo, Li. El sol finalmente comienza a asomarse entre las nubes, ¿no puedo simplemente disfrutarlo?"

"Oh, Jódete, Styles, no has sido el mismo desde su muerte y ambos lo sabemos. Ahora dime quién está contigo, porque ni de broma has olido así durante al menos un mes."

¿Li? ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? Algo sobre eso le parecía terriblemente familiar, pero Louis simplemente no podía identificarlo. Salió por la puerta, listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que estuviera allí afuera. "Harry, ¿qué está pasan…?"

"¡¿Louis?!"

Oh Dios. Li significaba, "Liam Payne" Louis susurró. El mismo Liam Payne que fue el jugador estrella en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela secundaria. El mismo Liam Payne que lo atormentó durante toda la escuela y la mayoría de sus años universitarios también. Ese Liam Payne.

"¡Dios mío, Tommo, eres tú!" Liam corrió a abrazarlo.

Louis vio blanco.

"¡Suéltame, Suéltame, Suéltame, Suéltame, Suéltame, Suéltame, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME!" Gritó, alejándose de Liam y volviendo directamente a la cocina.

Se metió en el congelador, que por alguna razón desconocida tenía un cerrojo en el interior. Louis nunca pensó que Harry sería amigo de alguien así. ¿Su Harry y Liam eran buenos amigos? Comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Qué si Liam hubiese venido a golpearlo? Oh dios, no otra vez. "Noooo", Louis lloriqueó ante los pasteles frente a él, sintiendo grandes y frías lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Un fuerte golpe desde afuera lo sobresaltó y lo obligó a sentarse.

"Louis, por favor abre la puerta, déjame entrar" Harry gritó a través del grueso metal.

"¡No!" Louis gritó a través de sus sollozos asustados. Los golpes aumentaron, como si alguien estuviera tratando de derribar la puerta.

"¡Louis abre la puerta ahora mismo!" Dijo, con su voz más dominante.

"N-no" Louis tartamudeó, en parte porque tenía frío y en parte porque le tomó todo de sí no obedecer. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, observando pequeños riachuelos de sangre que danzaban desde sus manos hasta el suelo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que todo lo que pudo oír era su propia respiración agitada y voces amortiguadas a través de la puerta antes de que escuchara que esta estaba siendo abierta, golpeando abruptamente la pared detrás de ella.

"¡Louis! Oh, gracias a Dios." Harry gritó, corriendo hacia el chico más pequeño y envolviéndolo en una gruesa manta mientras lo levantaba. "Estás bien cariño, solo tienes que respirar, ¿De acuerdo? Respira profundamente, dentro y fuera."  Harry le dijo, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras corría de la cocina a la oficina, donde habían colocado el catre. El alfa hizo que se recostaran, así estaban pecho contra pecho (después de que él había quitado la manta del torso superior de Louis) y respiró lenta y profundamente, esperando que el omega hiciera lo mismo.

Louis finalmente había parado de jadear, pero Harry solo dejó de murmurar dulcemente una vez que estuvo arropado con las mantas. El alfa se separó del catre y gentilmente tomó las manos de Louis cerca de su cara para inspeccionar el daño que se había infligido en ellas.

"Acuéstate aquí cariño, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo enseguida con el botiquín de primeros auxilios." Dijo, y se retiró por un momento, luego regresó con un contenedor rojo. Se agachó en el piso frente a donde Louis estaba acostado y sacó una botella y algunas bolitas de algodón. "Esto puede picar un poco", murmuró, limpiando las marcas de uñas en las palmas de Louis.

Él sintió un aguijonazo, pero contuvo sus gemidos de disgusto cuando Harry preguntó: "¿Qué pasó allá, amor? ¿Por qué Liam te asustó tanto?"

Louis contuvo la respiración, y tomando una de las decisiones más aterradoras de su vida, dijo: "Creo que probablemente él debería estar aquí para la explicación."

Harry lo miró, sosteniendo las manos de Louis entra las grandes suyas, a pesar de que fueron recientemente limpiadas.

"¿Estás seguro, Lou? Hace diez minutos estabas dentro de un congelador porque intento abrazarte. No quiero que te sientas incómodo de nuevo." Dijo, frunciendo sus rasgos.

Louis asintió, seguro de su decisión.

"Sí, estoy seguro Haz. Creo que debería estar aquí cuando lo explique."

Harry también asintió, soltando las manos de Louis y poniéndose de pie. "Pon tus manos debajo de la manta por favor" Dijo cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta. Louis obedeció y Harry le sonrió. "Voy a traer a Liam, pero si te asustas o algo así porque él está aquí solo házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?" Louis asintió. "Muy bien, vuelvo enseguida amor", dijo finalmente escabulléndose.

Louis esperó y escuchó que Harry le daba un sermón a Liam justo afuera de la puerta ("Está bastante nervioso en este momento, debes tener cuidado con él. No puedo prometer que no te echaré si lo haces llorar." "Lo prometo. Me echaré  a mí mismo si hago algo para lastimarlo Haz ").

Luego vio como ambos entraban, cada uno tomó una silla para sentarse. Liam se sentó un poco detrás de Harry, notó Louis. Estaba agradecido por eso, ya que todavía se sentía algo mareado cuando pensaba en el abrazo. Harry extendió la mano para frotar el brazo cubierto de Louis. "Tómate tu tiempo, amor" Dijo el Alfa, Liam asintió.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó.

"Por si no era obvio, yo no era la persona más popular en la escuela, especialmente con los tipos atléticos ya que casi siempre solía estar en la biblioteca. De hecho, los del equipo de fútbol eran muy crueles. Recuerdo que una vez me colgaron boca abajo de un poste de  mientras me gritaban insultos y lanzaban piedras." Louis sonrió tristemente, los otros dos guardaron silencio. Continuó. "Otra vez me obligaron a comer un gusano grande entero frente a la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil. ¿Saben lo que es sentir que vas a orinarte encima y después realmente hacerlo? Yo sí."

Louis rio, sin gracia. Harry se agarró las rodillas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y Liam lucía como si fuese a vomitar. "Muchas de estas cosas fueron organizadas por el capitán del equipo de fútbol, Liam Payne"

Liam levantó la cabeza abruptamente, en estado de shock.

"No sé, supongo que él y su mejor amigo, Niall, simplemente me odiaban o algo así porque yo no solía hablar, hicieron que todos me acosaran. Nunca pude decirle a nadie tampoco, mi familia no fue muy útil; ni siquiera creo que le dije a Harry. Ustedes son las primeras personas a las que les he contado y ni siquiera son de la misma dimensión." Algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Louis, y vio que Harry se las secaba.

"Oh, amor" Él dijo, alzando a Louis en brazos cuando comenzó a llorar en serio. Se sentaron allí durante unos minutos mientras el alfa pasaba sus dedos suavemente por el cabello del chico más pequeño.

Louis no se dio cuenta de que no eran las únicas dos personas en la habitación sino hasta que se hubo relajado lo suficiente y escuchó la pregunta tentativa de Liam.

"Yo... yo... ¿podría explicar cómo te conocí aquí, Louis?" Preguntó. Louis asintió, sacando su rostro desde donde estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de Harry y debajo de las mantas.

Liam entrelazó sus dedos sobre sus rodillas y tragó, nervioso. "Bueno." Comenzó, "Es cierto que te conocí en la escuela secundaria, y que yo estaba en el equipo de fútbol, pero yo no era el capitán, tú lo eras. El entrenador Higgins te adoraba mucho, Lou, y no puedo creer que no haya notado tu talento para el juego en tu mundo. Nos llevaste a muchas victorias, Louis."

Liam sonrió entonces, un poco caprichosamente, "Créelo o no, yo fui quien te presentó a Harry. Lo conocí en mis días de voluntariado en la casa de ancianos junto a la escuela y sabía que serían perfectos para el otro. Recuerdo que el primer día que me dijiste que estaban saliendo, ya te habías mudado con Niall (Louis contuvo la respiración, ¿él y Niall habían sido compañeros de cuarto?) Y casi hago un hoyo en tu pared debido al entusiasmo. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad, Haz?"

Harry asintió, frotando pequeños círculos en el brazo de Louis. Liam le sonrió al  omega, quien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento muchísimo, te asusté, Tommo, y lamento mucho más lo que mi otro yo te hizo en tu propio mundo. Si alguna vez lo encuentro, voy a asegurarme de que entienda que nunca debe meterse con mis amigos" (Louis sintió pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar la palabra "amigo". Dios, era un bobo).

"Y ahora me pregunto, Louis. ¿Puedo finalmente darte un abrazo? Puedes decir que no, por supuesto, es solo que hace un tiempo que no te he visto y saber que estás bien y sano, me hace increíblemente feliz, y solo quiero que sepas que no soy tu Liam. Aparentemente, soy un mejor Liam, que te quiere muchísimo y quiere transmitir su afecto fraternal con un abrazo" Liam dijo con una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos.

Louis miró a Harry por un breve momento, él simplemente le besó la frente y le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa antes de sacar sus brazos de la manta y abrirlos para el hombre que tenía delante.

"Ven aquí, gran bobo." Dijo alegremente mientras Liam respondía de inmediato a su pedido. Se abrazaron fuertemente por unos momentos antes de que Liam se retirara, dándole a una gran sonrisa.

"Prometo que compensaré lo que sea que él te haya hecho Tommo" Liam dijo, antes de sacar un pastelillo aparentemente de la nada, "comenzando con esto".

Harry rio bajo al lado de Louis cuando el omega levantó una ceja en cuestión hacia lo que parecía ser un postre de masa danesa. "Pude haber cogido esto del frente cuando Harry me estaba dando el sermón (Louis soltó una risita en silencio cuando Harry murmuró: '¡oi!'). ¿Por qué no le das un mordisco y me dices lo que piensas de él?" Los ojos de cachorro de Liam hicieron que Louis tomase apresuradamente el dulce ofrecido de su mano extendida y diera un bocado. Al instante sus ojos se iluminaron y dejó escapar un ruido de felicidad.

"¡Es increíble Liam!" Dijo, viendo a Liam iluminarse con orgullo. "¿Qué es este pedazo de cielo en un práctico recipiente para pan?" Preguntó, puliendo rápidamente la masa.

Liam sonrió. "Es un Danés de Frambuesa, y de hecho es lo único que puedo hacer. Y comencé a hacerlos aquí porque solías fastidiarme para que los hiciera, te encantaban. Espero que todavía te gusten." Dijo, mirándolo atentamente.

Louis asintió, lamiendo sus dedos para probar algo de la frambuesa restante.

"Podemos decir que sí. Estuvo delicioso, Liam." Dijo y Liam le sonrió.

"Gracias Tommo, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta" Liam dijo, sonriéndole a la pareja. El sonido de la campana sobre la puerta les indicó a los tres que había un cliente en la tienda. "Muchachos, parece que es mi momento de brillar. Haz, ¿por qué no agarras una caja y empacas algunos pasteles para después? Voy a ordenar un poco por aquí, pero probablemente deberían irse ya." Explicó, entregándole una caja sin hacer a Harry. Después de eso, caminó rápidamente por la puerta hacia el frente, despidiéndose de ambos.

Una vez que Harry ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie, se pusieron los abrigos, armó rápidamente la caja y ayudó al omega a salir al frente.

Después de que Louis le ayudó a Harry a escoger algunos pasteles para llevar a casa, (incluido uno de los que él mismo hizo, el alfa le había sonreído ampliamente) se fueron, despidiéndose de Liam, quien le dijo a Louis que pronto tendrían que ir a cenar. Mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano bajo la menguante luz de la tarde, Louis se sintió más ligero de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

 

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry lo despertó con suaves besos en la nuca, Louis se sintió horrible. Todo lo que quería hacer era volver a dormir. Desafortunadamente, sabía cuán protector era Harry, y el chico más pequeño temía que si le decía al alfa cómo se sentía, él no le dejara salir de la habitación por una semana.

"Buenos días, amor." El chico más alto dijo detrás de él, y Louis se preguntó si sería capaz de escabullirse de su agudo sentido intuitivo. Sabía que con su Harry hubiese sido mucho más fácil, siempre y cuando su voz no sonara muy apagada y mantuviera la tos y la habitual visión borrosa al mínimo (aunque Harry siempre se enteraba más tarde y se convertía en la madre del año). Esperaba que pudiera salirse con la suya con este Harry.

"Buenos días, Haz." Louis dijo en voz baja, rezando para que su voz sonara bien. Sintió que Harry se levantaba y se movía hacia su lado de la cama para estar frente a él.

"¡Espero que estés listo para decorar algunas galletas más Lou!" El alfa sonrió, antes de percatarse de su apariencia y fruncir el ceño levemente. "¿Estás bien, cariño? Tu rostro está un poco más pálido de lo normal." Maldición, nada se le pasaba a este Harry.

De repente, extendió su mano hacia la frente de Louis y el omega sabía que no había forma de que saliera de casa si Harry sentía que su temperatura estaba más alta de lo normal. Se apartó rápidamente del alcance del alfa, se deslizó hasta el borde del lado opuesto de la cama y  se puso de pie. Fingió lo que esperaba y fuera una sonrisa realista, y se volvió hacia el otro chico, tropezando ligeramente.

"Estoy bien Harry, lo prometo. ¿Por qué no te metes a la ducha y yo hago tostadas? Con suerte, solo estarán un poco quemadas." Forzó una risa.

Harry entornó los ojos.

"Louis..." Comenzó, pero el chico más pequeño ya estaba fuera de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo antes de que el alfa pudiera ordenarle que volviera a la cama.

Louis pensó que le iba bastante bien, eso hasta que un gran trueno retumbó fuera de la ventana y le hizo detenerse en seco. Estaba lloviendo. No llovía desde que... Louis agarró su cabeza, gritando por el dolor y el cansancio simultáneos que lo recorrieron. Harry estuvo sobre él en un instante, acercándose y colocando sus grandes manos sobre su frente y la parte posterior de su cuello. Aquello le calmó lo suficiente como para que bajara las manos y mirara que Harry chasqueaba la lengua.

"Sabía que algo andaba mal esta mañana cuando te desperté. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal, Lou? No puedo dejarte salir cuando apenas y puedes caminar. Venga, volvamos a la cama." Harry levantó al otro chico en sus brazos con facilidad y, a pesar de sus protestas, lo llevó de regreso a la habitación.

"Pero Harry, la panadería..." Louis dijo mientras Harry lo metía al dormitorio, pero su frase se desvaneció hasta ser un ataque de tos antes de que pudiera terminar. Harry le frotó la espalda con dulzura, esperando a que la tos amainara.

"Está bien, amor. Está lloviendo muy fuerte y no hay forma de que te deje salir en este estado, incluso si hay un catre en la oficina de la panadería. Solo tengo que ir a hacer papeleo de todos modos, a Liam no le molestará que no abra en la mañana. Voy a hacer el desayuno y luego vas a descansar y volveré antes de que te levantes, ¿Vale? Es un viaje muy rápido a la panadería, así que no debería tardarme nada." Explicó, frotando suavemente la mejilla de Louis con su pulgar. Se dirigió a su buró para prepararse, y el omega entró en pánico un poco (mucho) al pensar que su alfa se iba a montar en un vehículo. La última vez que Harry había conducido, nunca llegó a casa, así que Louis comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado por dejar que manejara bajo la lluvia.

"Ha-" Louis comenzó a decir, pero vio que el alfa ya estaba fuera de la habitación, presumiblemente preparando el desayuno debido a los sonidos provenientes de la cocina.

Harry regresó después de varios minutos, ayudó a que Louis se sentara para que comiera dos tostadas con mantequilla y bebiera un vaso grande de agua. Harry se preocupó un poco, y después de creer que su omega había tenido todo lo necesario, agarró su chaqueta y se la echó sobre los hombros.

"Muy bien cariño, me tengo que ir ahora, pero solo me tomará media hora como máximo, así que duerme un poco y estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta." Dijo, pasando suavemente sus manos por el cabello de Louis, quien murmuró con decepción cuando Harry se levantó para irse. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado ante la idea de que el chico más alto se fuera, y por lo menos quería asegurarse de que supiera lo mucho que significaba para él. Louis se obligó a sentarse y observó que la silueta de Harry se alejaba.

"¡Espera!" Pidió con voz rasposa, y Harry dio vuelta, con una expresión de temor en el rostro. "Te- Te amo" Dijo en voz baja, deseando que las lágrimas que lentamente estaban llenando sus ojos desaparecieran. Observó como el rostro entero de Harry se iluminaba, el alfa cruzó rápidamente la habitación para abrazar al pequeño chico.

"Te amo, cariño. Te amo muchísimo." Harry dijo, besando a Louis en la frente. Se despidió de su omega con la mano una última vez antes de caminar por el pasillo y finalmente salir de la casa.

Louis sintió que se le cerraban los ojos, y esperó que Harry volviera bien mientras se quedaba dormido.

\------

Louis estaba sentado en un auto. Pero no era cualquier auto, era el auto de Harry. El auto de su Harry. Y él lo estaba conduciendo. Louis miró alrededor en estado de shock, vio que Harry miraba nerviosamente a todos lados como si estuviera agitado.

"Cristo, ¿Por qué tiene que llover precisamente esta noche?" Harry se quejó. Louis abrió la boca para decirle que vivían en Inglaterra y era normal, pero no pudo decir nada. Trató de agarrar el brazo de Harry, pero lo atravesó. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¿por qué no podía tocar a Harry?

"Ah, Louis, ya voy, por favor llegaré a casa pronto." Recitó Harry.

Oh mierda, era esa noche. Louis sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta. Necesitaba salir de ahí, ahora. Alargó la mano hacia la puerta, solo para descubrir que no podía abrirla. Lágrimas de enojo comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaban sobre un puente. El auto comenzó a girar bruscamente hacia el borde. Louis tomó una respiración temblorosa, cerrando los ojos.

"Lo siento Lou, te amo muchísimo" Harry dijo. Louis abrió los ojos y le vio  una última vez antes de que cayeran, pero descubrió que el automóvil ahora era una camioneta. Una caja de productos horneados le estaba golpeando en la rodilla, y Harry estaba colocándose un guardapelo en los labios. "Lo siento mucho, mi amor, adiós." Estaba susurrando. Louis gritó bajito mientras la camioneta se precipitaba sobre la barricada hacia el suelo. Louis sollozó, el auto estaba casi al borde y...  
  
  
  
  
  


Louis se despertó gritando, y un trueno acentuó sus sollozos. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, llamando a Harry. Harry estaba muerto, Harry había caído por el puente, justo como su Harry, y era culpa de Louis. El pequeño chico agarró su cabeza, gritando de frustración. No podía dejar que Harry muriera solo, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que salvarlo.

Se obligó a salir de la cama y se arrastró por el pasillo y la cocina hasta llegar a la entrada. Se ató temblorosamente los zapatos, y no cogió una chaqueta debido a la impaciencia por abrir la puerta principal donde fue recibido por una fuerte lluvia.

"¡Harry!" Louis gritó en medio de la tormenta. Bajó corriendo los escalones, tropezándose con el último. Golpeó contra el suelo. Se puso de pie, tosiendo en sus manos.

"¡Harry!" Louis volvió a llamar, mirando dos luces iguales brillando a través de la gruesa pared de agua. Temía tanto que fuera un policía; viniendo a decirle que Harry había muerto. Comenzó a hiperventilar cuando el vehículo se detuvo.

"Harry" Louis gritó en la entrada. Se quedó allí temblando, escuchando una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Una figura se acercaba rápidamente a él y comenzó a entrar en pánico aún más. "Por favor, no me diga que está muerto. ¡No puedo pasar por eso otra vez!" Exclamó, escondiendo su rostro con sus manos.

"¿Louis?" Escuchó que una voz confundida preguntaba. Sorprendido, el omega levantó la vista, y observó que la figura que se acercaba rápidamente tenía el pelo rizado y unos preocupados ojos verdes. Louis corrió hacia él, abrazando al alfa y llorando sobre su hombro.

"Harryharryharryharryharryharry," Louis coreó en el cuello del chico más alto, llorando de alivio ante la sensación de grandes brazos envolviéndose a su alrededor. "No mueras, por favor no me dejes Harry, ¡Te amo! Te amo, siento haberte matado, lo siento mucho. Yo..." Su divagación fue interrumpida por unos labios presionándose contra los suyos. Inmediatamente, el omega se calmó. Louis cerró los ojos, respirando contra los labios de Harry cuando se apartó un poco.

"Cariño, te estás congelando, vamos a entrar ¿Sí?" Louis asintió a modo de respuesta ante la pregunta de Harry, permitiendo que el otro chico lo levantara y fueran adentro.

Ambos entraron al baño, Harry despojó a Louis de su pijama y lo envolvió en una toalla grande y suave. Luego se quitó la chaqueta, y la colgó sobre la baranda de la ducha antes de agarrar una toalla para sí mismo, estrujándose el pelo. Luego se volvió hacia Louis y lo guio suavemente hacia la habitación.

Una vez que Louis estaba usando un chándal y que él también se había cambiado, Harry los puso a ambos en una posición de cuchara en la cama. "¿Qué pasó, amor? Por favor dime qué sucedió." Le preguntó a Louis, quien estaba tratando de deshacerse de sus lágrimas constantes.

"Yo- Bueno yo-" Louis tartamudeó, antes de recuperar el aliento con una inhalación temblorosa. "Hubo una tormenta la noche en que moriste, era similar a esta. Estaba entrando en pánico y te llamé para preguntar dónde estabas, porque no podía arreglármelas por mí mismo con mi cita al oftalmólogo. Me dijiste que llegabas tarde del trabajo, pero que ibas a estar en casa pronto. Esa fue la última vez que hablé contigo, la siguiente llamada telefónica que recibí fue del oficial que había encontrado tu coche, el cual se había deslizado y caído de un puente sobre unas rocas cercanas a la costa. Te maté esa noche porque no podía soportar el miedo de estar solo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica." Sollozó, acurrucándose. El cuerpo de Harry hizo lo mismo mientras consolaba al chico más pequeño.

"Bebé, no." Harry le arrulló, cubriendo las manos de su omega con las suyas. "No fue tu culpa, nadie podría haberlo predicho. Tenías miedo y eso es perfectamente aceptable, y él solo iba a ayudarte. Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, y nadie debería culparte por eso." Dijo. Louis rio ante eso; enredando sus pies con los del chico más alto cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo afuera.

"Todos me culparon, Harry. Tu familia y amigos, joder, mi familia probablemente también lo hizo. Ni siquiera mencionaron que tenías novio en tu obituario. Todavía debo tenerlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón si quieres verlo." Louis dijo, dejando que el alfa se desenredara del más pequeño para que pudiera revisar el cesto de la ropa sucia y pudiera encontrar los pantalones de Louis. Finalmente los encontró, y sacó el trozo de papel sucio de la parte posterior, dejando caer la prenda en el cesto y volviendo hacia Louis. Los ojos de Harry le echaron un vistazo a la página, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más prominentemente con cada palabra que leía.

"¿Por qué harían esto? Mi familia, ellos te quieren mucho. No puedo creer que te hayan hecho esto." Harry estaba furioso; rabia derramándose de su cuerpo en oleadas. Louis tocó suavemente su brazo, y luego se movió hacia su mano para coger el recorte de periódico.

"Está bien, no podía hacer nada. No le agradaba a tu familia, y tampoco a la mía. Después de que murieras, la única persona con la que hablaba era Zayn, y eso sólo porque trabajaba en la librería. No les veía mucho de todos modos." Louis trató de consolar al alfa, quien se había dejado caer de nuevo en la cama para tirar de Louis hacia su pecho de nuevo.

"Aún así no está bien. Si yo viviera en ese mundo, seguramente habría gente siendo regañada con severidad." Harry dijo, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Louis. "Me alegra que estés aquí ahora, así puedo hacerte mimos."

Louis se rio, las lágrimas se detuvieron. Golpeó a Harry en el costado, él simplemente le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. "Ahora que te sientes un poco mejor, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar algo, vale? Pondré una película y después podemos holgazanear." Harry dijo, acariciando el cuello de Louis con el pulgar. El omega asintió.

"Suena bien." Louis dijo, mientras Harry hacía que se levantasen. "¿Podemos comer queso fundido?" Preguntó, haciéndole su mejor mohín a Harry. El Alfa rio.

"Sí, Lou, por supuesto" Harry sonrió, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Louis y conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación. Con suerte, aún podrían disfrutar de la tarde.

\------

Zayn Malik sorbió su té en silencio, hojeando una copia del periódico local del día. Varios libros estaban abiertos a su alrededor, sobre su escritorio, incluido un gran libro sobre teorías de universos paralelos y un libro sobre símbolos dentro de sueños, el cual tenía unas páginas marcadas (las palabras 'ÁNGELES' y 'MUNDOS ALTERNOS' estaban resaltadas).

Zayn sonrió para sus adentros mientras leía un artículo sobre una persona desaparecida en una esquina de los clasificados. Normalmente estaría bastante molesto por algo como esto, pero esta persona desaparecida era diferente.

El artículo decía que el casero había encontrado la puerta abierta y que todo en su casa estaba relativamente intacto. Lo extraño era que los zapatos de esa persona estaban sobre la alfombrilla, su abrigo en el gancho, y su teléfono, ahora muerto, en la mesa de la cocina. El propietario decía que los únicos objetos fuera de lugar eran una botella de píldoras vacía y un montón de dichas píldoras en la mesita de noche, ambas intactas también, a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo que las cubría. El hombre pensaba que dicha persona había estado desaparecida ya por unos días, y que simplemente se había levantado e ido, y que si alguien tenía información, debían llamarlo inmediatamente ya que quería el dinero de al menos un mes de alquiler para cubrir el costo de limpiar el lugar.

Zayn sólo siguió sonriendo, él sabía más. Con dedos expertos recortó el artículo y se giró para ponerlo en su tablón de anuncios. Echó un último vistazo a la única fotografía de Louis Tomlinson que el editor del periódico había podido encontrar, la cual era de su licencia de conducir. "Espero que estés más feliz ahora Lou." El hombre dijo, mirando hacia el techo por un momento. Su atención se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando esta fue abierta por una tímida chica rubia.

"Hola" Ella dijo, "vi un cartel en la ventana que decía que estaban contratando gente. Me preguntaba si podría dejar mi currículum en el montón que debes tener." Zayn asintió.

"Estoy contratando gente. No necesito un currículum; puedes tener el trabajo. Pero es mejor que te lo advierta, tienes que llenar unos zapatos grandes. También voy a necesitar tu nombre y tu número, para fines de pago" Zayn explicó, entregándole un bolígrafo y tendiéndole el brazo. Ella le sonrió, sosteniendo su brazo firme en su mano mientras garabateaba su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Perrie. Espero poder llenar esos zapatos." Dijo, dándole un movimiento de su ceja. Zayn solo levantó la suya en respuesta.

"Perrie, ¿eh? Bien, Perrie, creo que serás una maravillosa adición al equipo."

"Creo que sí."

\------

Louis parpadeó lentamente, permitiendo que su conciencia lo arrastrara de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Había tenido otro de esos sueños realistas, pero este no había sido malo. De hecho, Louis estaba realmente feliz de que Zayn hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo reemplazara, y también posiblemente alguien con quien salir, a juzgar por la cantidad de movimientos de coqueteo y cejas. Se movió un poco y descubrió que estaba durmiendo con Harry, en el sofá. El menú principal de 21 Jump Street estaba reproduciéndose en repetición, y cuando Louis pensó en ello, creyó que debieron haberse quedado dormidos en medio de la película, ya que no recordaba haber visto el final.

El omega pensó que probablemente debería levantarse, tal vez intentar hacerle algo a Harry para el desayuno. Se sentía bastante mejor desde ayer, y le pareció que no iba a llover hoy después de ver por la ventana. Louis puso las palmas de sus manos en el piso, estaba completamente preparado para separarse del otro chico cuando dos grandes manos se envolvieron alrededor de su torso y lo atrajeron de vuelta a su lugar.

"Treinta minutos más." Harry se quejó somnoliento, acurrucando su rostro en el pelo de Louis.

Louis se encogió de hombros internamente. No tenía ningún problema con eso. Así que una vez más se puso cómodo en el agarre de Harry y se durmió al ritmo de su corazón.

\------

Después de esa noche, Harry decidió que probablemente debían ir a comprarle otro móvil a Louis, en caso de que se separaran por alguna razón y necesitaran ponerse en contacto con el otro. Así que al día siguiente, Harry convenció a Louis para que subiera a su camioneta, y media hora más tarde (después de que el alfa convenciera al chico más pequeño de que nada malo les iba a pasar, que todo estaba bien) se dirigieron al centro comercial.

"¿Hay algún teléfono en particular que te guste? ¿Qué teléfono usabas antes, amor?" Harry le preguntó a Louis mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano hacia la tienda de teléfonos. Louis se tocó el mentón con la mano libre, pensando.

"No se me ocurre nada. Mi viejo teléfono era cutre y de tapa. La tecla del numeral ni siquiera funcionaba." Louis explicó mientras Harry los llevaba hacia la tienda. Inmediatamente se detuvieron frente a los iPhones. Harry le tendió uno; era verde.

"¿Qué tal este entonces? Tiene bastante memoria, por lo que puedes descargar música, imágenes o aplicaciones, cualquier cosa que quieras. Estará en mi plan de teléfono y en este momento hay una excelente oferta para parejas enlazadas, así que puedes obtener tu teléfono gratis." Explicó el hombre más alto. El omega asintió.

"Me parece bien. ¿Qué es una pareja enlazada? ¿Estamos enlazados?" Louis preguntó mientras Harry le hacía un gesto a un vendedor para que viniera.

"Una pareja enlazada es generalmente la formación de un lazo entre un alfa y un omega. Ocurre durante el sexo, cuando el alfa muerde el omega en una parte específica de su cuello. Otras personas pueden notarlo porque ambos huelen igual. Y sí, amor, estamos enlazados. Lo hicimos hace dos años, después de considerarlo un montón. Lo importante es que después de la unión no se le puede abandonar a tu compañero, así que no es algo que se tome a la ligera." El alfa besó ligeramente la cabeza de Louis justo cuando el vendedor se acercaba.

Mientras Harry y el vendedor (Luke, así se había presentado) hablaron sobre el teléfono y sus características, Louis miró los otros iPhones en el mostrador. Dos en particular se destacaban. El primero tenía una pequeña placa en el frente que decía '¡Echa un vistazo a las nuevas características A+!' El otro estaba  diseñado de forma similar excepto que una O+ reemplazaba a la A. Louis cogió el que tenía las características O+ y deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla de bloqueo.

El teléfono tenía todas las aplicaciones regulares que tenían los teléfonos en su mundo (mensajería, clima, stocks, etc.) El omega se complació al encontrarlas. También tenía algunas aplicaciones que Louis nunca había visto antes. Presionó una que era de color rojo y que tenía una O blanca brillante en el centro. Lo único que apareció fue una pantalla negra con un gran botón rojo en el centro. Louis la cerró después de mirarla por unos momentos; pensó que no debía presionarla. Otra parecía ser algún tipo de calendario. El omega iba a presionar un ícono que se parecía a un GPS cuando una vendedora a la que no había notado se le acercó.

"¡Hola! Veo que estás mirando el nuevo iPhone Omega Plus. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta al respecto?" Ella preguntó. Louis tragó, nervioso. Tenía que mirar hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual con ella.

"No, solo estoy tratando de pasar el rato. No sé lo suficiente sobre  teléfonos como para hacer preguntas de todos modos." Louis rio con el teléfono todavía en la mano, incómodo. La mujer sonrió.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no te muestro algunas de las nuevas características de ellos?" Ella se colocó detrás de él, presionándose contra su espalda mientras le agarraba la mano que sostenía el dispositivo. "Esto..." Dijo, desbloqueando el teléfono y señalando el calendario, "Es el calendario actualizado específicamente para este modelo. Puede registrar los mejores tiempos de ovulación y tus celos y todo tipo de cosas. Incluso puede configurar una alarma para tomar supresores."

"Este GPS es más bien para tu alfa. Dado que los omegas son sumisos por naturaleza, si se alejan, los alfas podrían perderlos para siempre. Afortunadamente, esta práctica aplicación le permite al alfa saber dónde está su omega en todo momento, por si acaso." Explicó, permitiendo que su mano soltara la de Louis para que esta se deslizara a su cintura. Louis se encogió de miedo cuando ella lo agarró con fuerza.

"Esta es mi favorita" Ella dijo, señalando la que era roja con la O blanca. "Si un Omega entrara en celo, y no hubiera nadie alrededor, todo lo que tiene que hacer es presionar esto y el teléfono llamará a su alfa de inmediato. Seguirá llamando hasta que responda un alfa, ya que no puede silenciarse. Si el omega no está enlazado, llamará a la línea de ayuda más cercana y se enviará a un alfa para que se encargue del omega."

"Ya sabes, yo estoy enlazado." Louis susurró mientras ella le acariciaba la mano con su pulgar. Ella rio, inclinándose para respirar su aroma.

"No me molesta ni un poco, ya veremos que hacer." Dijo, inhalando profundamente. Louis comenzó a entrar en pánico. Necesitaba a Harry, ¿dónde estaba Harry? El Omega se salvó de cualquier hostigamiento adicional cuando una voz familiar habló junto a ellos.

"Amor, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Harry, dando un par de pasos hacia ellos. El alivio se apoderó de Louis, y rápidamente se liberó del agarre de la vendedora para poder encajarse en el costado del alfa. Harry acarició el cabello de Louis, y susurró en voz baja, "¿Qué pasó?" Louis negó con la cabeza, y se giró para mirar el pecho de Harry. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y luego miró a la mujer, la cual los veía, sin parecer impresionada.

"Obviamente puedes olerlo, así que, ¿cuál es tu intención?" Preguntó enojado, abrazando a Louis más cerca de él cuando ella rio.

"Sólo le estaba mostrando que tiene otras opciones. Que tal vez tenga a alguien que pueda cuidarlo bien." Dijo maliciosamente. Harry enfureció.

"Él me cuida muy bien gracias. Creo que es obvio que hice mi elección, así que si pudieras dejarnos en paz, si es posible para siempre, sería genial." Louis dijo, sorprendiendo tanto a Harry como a la mujer. Ella simplemente resopló, refunfuñando por su insubordinación mientras se alejaba. Harry solo se rio, guiándolos hacia el banco más cercano.

"Eso fue muy valiente, cariño. La mayoría de los omegas no le harían frente a alguien así." Dijo, dejando su bolsa en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba frente a su omega. "Siento no haber llegado antes. Ya estaba por terminar cuando olí tu miedo."

Louis pasó sus dedos por el pelo del otro chico. "Está bien, solo que fue... muy repentino. Nunca antes habían venido hacia mí de esa forma. Me alegro de haber tenido a mi gran, fuerte y celoso alfa allí para que salve el día." Dijo, dándole a Harry un gran beso en la frente. El hombre más alto lo miró, resopló bajo sus largas pestañas antes de hacer un mohín como un niño adorable.

"No estaba celoso, estaba enojado de que ella hiciera algo así." Harry respondió, desviando la mirada. Louis sonrió.

"Está bien, está bien... crío celoso." Louis se rio cuando Harry le dio un golpecito en la rodilla.

"No soy un crío celoso." Harry resopló.

"Sí, lo eres, pero eres mi crío celoso, y no lo querría de otra forma." Louis dijo, girando el rostro de Harry hacia él. El alfa le sonrió tontamente, antes de fruncir los labios para un beso. Louis rio, presionando sus labios con los del otro chico.

"¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer?" Harry sugirió, agarrando su bolsa antes de ayudarle a Louis a levantarse. Louis asintió con entusiasmo, y luego los dos fueron al patio de comidas.

"¿Te gusta tu teléfono, boo?" Harry preguntó con un bocado de arroz frito en la boca. Louis había estado jugando con las aplicaciones desde que se sentaron a compartir algo de comida china. Levantó la vista y le sonrió.

"Me encanta, eres un experto en teléfonos" Louis se rio. Finalmente lo asentó para comer un poco de carne de cerdo agridulce. "Noté que tengo el GPS en mi teléfono. ¿Te preocupa perderme, Styles?" Louis movió las cejas. Harry se rio entre dientes, arrojándole un pedazo de pollo con jengibre al hombre más pequeño.

"Para nada. Sé que siempre volverás a mí. Sin embargo, me preocupa que te pierdas si estás solo y quiero estar seguro de que estás a salvo. No te preocupes, si uso la aplicación, la tuya vibrará y se pondrá roja. También puedes usarlo para localizarme a mí, así que si alguna vez te preocupa el que me haya ido y haya hecho algo estúpido, lo sabrás." Harry sonrió. Louis sólo le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un golpecito con el dedo a la nariz de Harry.

"¿Tienes alguna aplicación especial?" Preguntó, tomando un poco del arroz de Harry. El alfa refunfuñó por un momento antes de robarle un trozo de cerdo.

"Son similares a las tuyas, como el GPS, por supuesto, y también el calendario para mis celos. Tengo una aplicación específicamente para alfas enlazados, por si entran en celo inesperadamente y quieren llamar a su omega. Funciona de la misma manera que la tuya, excepto que no hay una aplicación para un alfa que no esté enlazado, porque sus celos son mucho más fáciles de soportar que los de un omega." Harry dijo. Louis asintió lentamente.

"¿Entonces un celo es difícil para un omega?" Preguntó, viendo al alfa tomar un tenedor lleno de arroz y masticarlo contemplativamente.

"Sin un alfa, sí. Cuando te conocí por primera vez, acababas de tomar supresores. Aparentemente aún es posible tener celos aleatorios, yo te provoqué uno. Te encontré llorando en el baño, y aunque no nos conocíamos muy bien en ese momento, te ayudé con él." Harry explicó, con los ojos vidriosos ante el recuerdo. Louis soltó su tenedor y puso su mano sobre la de Harry. "Sin embargo, me alegra que te haya encontrado antes de que alguien viniera y te acosara." Dijo.

"A mi también me alegra." Respondió Louis, inclinándose para un beso. Harry le correspondió y luego ambos volvieron a comer. Louis notó que cada tanto Harry miraba su teléfono,  luego lo miraba a él y luego de nuevo a su teléfono. Después de varios minutos, Louis soltó su tenedor y tocó la nariz de Harry. "¿Qué?" Dijo, levantando una ceja, "¿Tengo algo en la cara y estás subiendo una foto a Instagram para que tus millones de seguidores la vean?" Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No cariño, te ves hermoso. Estoy huh... Estoy..." El alfa tragó saliva, y respiró profundamente antes de preguntarle: " ¿Qué te parece salir con los chicos el viernes en la noche?"

 

 

 

 

Al recordar esa conversación, Louis realmente deseó haber dicho que no.

\----

"Yo... ¿Qué? ¿Qué chicos?" Louis preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido. Harry parecía avergonzado.

"Nuestros amigos. Liam se preguntaba si te gustaría salir el viernes y jugar FIFA con él, conmigo, con Niall y Zayn." Harry respondió. Louis hizo una mueca.

"Niall solía darme palizas. Harry, ¿Por qué iba a querer pasar tiempo con él?" Louis escupió, enojado. El alfa simplemente le miró con tristeza.

"Tú y Niall eran mejores amigos de pequeños, incluso se mudaron juntos. Prometo que si pasa algo, nos iremos. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, nunca." Harry dijo, frotando la mano de Louis entre la suya. Louis se mordió el labio, contemplando la promesa del otro chico. Finalmente, suspiró y asintió.

"Está bien, pero solo porque te amo." Dijo, viendo que Harry le sonreía bobamente.

"¡Estupendo! Apuesto a que los amarás." Él dijo. Louis no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero tendría que esperar y ver.

\-------

Ahora estaba en la parte trasera del auto de Liam con Harry (quien había insistido en sentarse a su lado; Louis no se quejaba) y todos iban a la casa de Liam.

"Los otros chicos ya están allí. Pensé que sería bueno que te prepares para conocerlos... ¿Otra vez?" Liam terminó con una pregunta. Louis asintió con aire ausente, acercándose a Harry, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Está bien amor, te caerán bien, ya verás." Harry murmuró en su oído. Louis solo le frotó la mano mientras se estacionaban en la entrada. Liam les abrió la puerta del coche, y Harry prácticamente llevó a Louis a la casa.

"Vale, ¿Estás listo?" Liam preguntó, frotando suavemente el hombro de Louis. El omega tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, dejando que Harry le dibujara suaves círculos en el estómago. Finalmente asintió.

"Entremos." Dijo, un poco inquieto. Liam asintió y abrió la puerta lentamente. Entraron en la casa, y mientras Liam estaba cerrando la puerta, Louis notó que un rayo rubio venía hacia él por el pasillo.

"¡Louis!" Gritó con alegría. Inmediatamente, el omega se paralizó, aterrado de lo que iba a suceder. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Liam agarró al rayo rubio, y Louis vio que este en realidad era una persona, y que estaba lejos de él. Al mismo tiempo, Harry lo empujaba contra su pecho y se agachaba ligeramente en un gesto de protección. Liam miró con desaprobación al chico que tenía en sus manos.

"Te dije que no hicieras eso, Niall. ¡Sabes lo que le hicieron a él en su mundo!" Susurró, enfadado.

Louis comenzó a temblar, los pensamientos de cuando era golpeado estaban volviendo a él.

"Nonononononono, no otra vez." Lloriqueó para sí mismo, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Harry. Él trató de calmarlo, apaciguando sus murmullos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"Cálmate mi amor, Niall no quería hacerte daño. Solo está muy emocionado de verte y se dejó llevar. No quería asustarte. Te prometí que nadie te haría daño y lo dije en serio." Harry exclamó, observando la expresión de arrepentimiento que recorría las facciones del otro omega.

"Lo siento Lou, te prometo que no iba a lastimarte." Niall susurró, frunciendo el ceño profundamente desde los brazos de Liam. Louis se calmó un poco, y suavemente se separó de Harry.

"Está bien. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a estas cosas, ¿no?" Louis se encogió de hombros, incómodo; y caminó hacia Niall, quien había logrado alejarse de Liam.

Niall abrió los brazos ligeramente, esperando que el chico más pequeño hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Louis suspiró antes de permitirse hundirse en el abrazo del otro hombre. Niall lo abrazó con cariño por un momento mientras Liam y Harry les miraban, y Louis tuvo que admitir que eso le agradó. Sentía esos brazos como algo familiar, como la memoria muscular de un habitual abrazo después de un gol de victoria.

"Es realmente bueno verte, Lou." Niall dijo cuando se separaron.

Louis le sonrió.

"Es bueno conocerte al fin." Respondió, mirando como el chico rubio se iluminaba como una bombilla. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz desde algún lugar detrás de ellos gritó:

"¡Oi! ¡También quiero un poco de tiempo con Louis!" Todos se volvieron para mirar hacia la (supuesta) sala de estar y vieron a alguien levantando una ceja. Louis sonrió.

"Hola, Zayn." Dijo el omega, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Zayn parecía sorprendido.

"Hola Tommo, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro. Louis asintió.

"Sí. ¿Eres tú mismo?" Zayn solo le sonrió, antes de extender la mano y agitarle suavemente el cabello. Los ojos de Louis se cerraron y sonrió cálidamente, apoyándose en el toque. "Te extrañé." Louis susurró, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Zayn le miró fijamente, antes de abrazarlo.

"Yo también te extrañé" Respondió, acariciando la espalda de Louis. Se quedaron así por varios minutos.

"¡Oh vamos! A mi me tomó como diez minutos llegar a la etapa de abrazos y todo lo que Zayn tuvo que hacer es batir sus preciosas pestañas y Louis ya está sobre él." Niall gruñó, sentándose entre las piernas de Zayn. Él se rió.

"No te preocupes cariño, Lou te querrá pronto, ¿verdad, Tommo?" Ambos se volvieron para mirar a Louis, quien asintió.

"Eso creo, siempre y cuando no trates de meter mi cabeza en un baño." Dijo. Niall negó con la cabeza.

"Preferiría meter mi propia cabeza en un baño." Niall prometió. Todos se percataron de que Harry y Liam entraron. Harry se sentó junto a Louis y lo tiró hacia su lado. Liam se sentó en el piso junto a Niall, entre las piernas de Louis.

"Ahora que ya estamos cómodos, ¿por qué no vemos una película?" Liam dijo, sosteniendo el control remoto. Una vez que todos dieron la confirmación de lo que querían ver (Niall sacudió la pierna de Liam y amenazó hacerle lo mismo a todos si no miraban 'Neighbors', por lo que la decisión pudo haber sido un poco manipulada) Liam puso la pelicula y todos se concentraron en ella.

\------

A mitad de la película, Louis comenzó a sentirse agitado. Cada vez que inhalaba, olía una mezcla de Zayn, Harry y Liam y hacía que todo le diera vueltas. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza por la intensidad de dicha mezcla. Una repentina nausea lo golpeó y el omega decidió que era hora de usar el baño. Golpeó suavemente a Liam en el hombro y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Li, ¿dónde está el baño?" Liam asintió en dirección al pasillo.

"Sube las escaleras y ve a la derecha; la puerta es verde brillante, no puedes perderte." Respondió, moviéndose para que Louis pudiera levantarse.

Louis asintió mientras se apartaba de Harry y se dirigía a la escalera. Cuando estuvo fuera de la sala de estar, subió los escalones de dos en dos y silenciosamente cerró la puerta del baño una vez que estuvo adentro. Se miró al espejo y tuvo que volver a hacerlo.

Se veía terrible. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. También estaba ardiendo y su piel había adquirido un brillo reluciente. Además de todo eso, el omega estaba bastante seguro de haberse orinado en los pantalones, y rápidamente se los bajó para revisarse. Su bóxer estaba húmedo y había sangrado un poco. Cuando Louis extendió su mano para saber la razón de ello, esta se humedeció. De repente, Louis llegó a una conclusión cuando una ola de calor lo atravesó. Se dejó caer al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras fuego le recorría las venas.

Cinco minutos después, Louis oyó un golpe en la puerta. Ni siquiera podía obligarse a levantarse para responder, cada vez que intentaba moverse un dolor le recorría desde la pelvis hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. "¿Lou? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una voz amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta. Louis se reanimó un poco.

"¿Niall?" Gritó, con la garganta completamente seca. Renunciando a que todo esto podría ser una broma, Niall simplemente entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras observaba la escena.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó, aparentemente olfateando el aire. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras le fruncía el ceño a su amigo que estaba en el suelo.

Louis soltó otro sollozo.

"¡Niall, creo que me ha llegado el período!" Louis se quejó, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. La mirada de Niall pasó de preocupada a  confudida.

"Lou-bear, ¿De qué estás hablando? Los chicos no pueden tener períodos." Niall dijo, sentándose a su lado.

"¡Bueno, quizás yo sí! Me refiero a que estoy todo caliente y sudoroso y cada vez que hago algo tengo unas olas de calor, sin mencionar que estoy goteando, ¡por mi trasero!" Louis susurró la última parte, ahogando su respiración cuando pensó en lo asqueroso que aquello sonaba. Niall continuó mirándolo inexpresivamente hasta que una especie de comprensión cruzó por sus ojos.

"Lou huéleme, luego dime cómo te sientes." Dijo. Louis se inclinó y aspiró un poco antes de retroceder de inmediato y cubrirse la boca y la nariz.

"Sin ofender, pero hueles asqueroso." Louis dijo, mientras sentía la bilis subir por su garganta. Niall asintió.

"Ya me lo imaginaba. Buenas noticias cariño, no tienes un mágico período masculino. La mala noticia es que has entrado en celo." Niall explicó, sacando su teléfono mientras Louis continuaba llorando. El castaño recordó algunas de las cosas que Harry le había contado sobre eso, lo cual le hizo sollozar con más fuerza. Niall tecleó algo antes de guardar su dispositivo en el bolsillo y palmear suavemente la rodilla de Louis. "No te preocupes, Harry ya está viniendo." Trató de consolar al otro chico. Louis se puso tenso.

"¡¿Qué?! Yo no... ¡Eso es terrible!" Louis sollozó, respirando entrecortadamente. Niall parecía perdido, inseguro de qué hacer con su aterrado amigo. Fue salvado por Harry, quien irrumpió por la puerta. Niall se levantó rápidamente, manteniéndose a una distancia considerable del alfa que solo parecía tener ojos para Louis.

"Voy abajo a poner todo en orden antes de llevarlos a casa, ya que asumo que no quieren quedarse aquí." Niall dijo, sin esperar el asentimiento de afirmación por parte de Harry antes de irse del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Louis y Harry se miraron por un momento antes de que Louis soltara otro sollozo.

"L-Lo siento." Louis dijo con dificultad, frotándose los ojos y encogiéndose cuando otra ráfaga de calor lo recorrió. Harry estuvo inmediatamente a su lado, poniéndolo en su regazo y frotando una mano por su sudorosa espalda.

"Tranquilo, amor. Estás bien, todo está bien." Harry murmuró, besándole la mejilla. Los fuertes sollozos de Louis comenzaron a disminuir, y rápidamente fueron reemplazados por una necesidad desenfrenada. Ahora que Harry estaba tan cerca de él, todo lo que Louis quería era tenerlo dentro de él inmediatamente. Se maniobró para poder molerse contra el alfa. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de no tomar a su compañero en el piso del baño de Liam. Louis le hacía muy difícil el no ceder al instinto mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello y comenzaba a hacerle un chupetón en la piel sobre su clavícula. Después de unos momentos, Harry gruñó, logrando alejar a Louis lo suficiente como para poder pensar. Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿No me deseas?" Louis lloriqueó, extendiendo la mano para tirar de la camisa de Harry.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

"Por supuesto que te deseo bebé, eres la única persona a la que siempre voy a desear. Simplemente no aquí. Necesito que aguentes un poco más. Niall ya casi termina de ordenar, lo prometo." Harry realmente esperaba tener razón sobre la última parte.

Louis no creía que pudiera esperar más. "Harry, por favor." Suplicó, sintiendo el lubricante deslizándose por sus muslos. Finalmente Harry suspiró. Sin responderle a Louis, se estiró hacia atrás y bajó una toalla de un estante cercano. Suavemente levantó al omega y dejó la toalla debajo de él antes de tumbarlo ahí.

"No podemos tener sexo aquí, pero podría aliviarlo un poco." Harry se comprometió, bajando el bóxer de Louis junto con sus pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos. Sin esperar por ningún permiso, el alfa se inclinó y tomó la cabeza de la polla de Louis en su boca. Giró su lengua, causando que Louis soltara un gemido. Mientras estaba distraído, el alfa deslizó un dedo en el agujero goteante de Louis.

"Oh", Louis respiró, la borrosidad alrededor de sus ojos se despejó un poco. Se retorció, intentando mover sus caderas dentro del calor de la boca de Harry, pero el chico más alto lo inmovilizó poniendo una mano sobre su barriga. Harry lo chupó lentamente, gradualmente aumentando el ritmo mientras agregaba otro dedo. Louis gimió el nombre de Harry, con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. En el momento en que el alfa encontró su próstata, Louis se perdió; se corrió en la boca de Harry sin ninguna advertencia, excepto un fuerte sollozo. El otro hombre lo tomó como todo un campeón, tragando lo que Louis le dio y apartándose de él con un sonido obsceno. El omega se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca en su vida Harry le había hecho hacer eso tan fácilmente. Se sintió un tanto inadecuado y le balbuceó una disculpa bajita a su alfa (quien estaba mojando un pedazo de tela en el lavamanos) mientras intentaba enderezarse, sin éxito.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza; sonriendo cálidamente, lavando el sudor del rostro de Louis con una franela tibia y húmeda. "En realidad, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño, te estás tomando todo esto bastante bien. Me alegra que te hayas venido una vez, significa que estarás más consciente durante el viaje a casa, o al menos la mayor parte del camino." Louis asintió, abrazó a Harry con fuerza después de que él soltó la tela.

"Lo siento." Louis murmuró en su cuello. Harry se rio entre dientes, acariciando con la mano la espalda de su omega.

"Estoy confundido del porqué estás arrepentido. Esto sucede, amor. Te prometo que no eres anormal, y de ninguna manera eres una molestia. Sin embargo, vamos a vestirte para el viaje. Estoy seguro de que Liam probablemente tenga algunas cosas útiles en su gabinete inferior." Harry dijo amablemente. Se inclinó y abrió el armario, sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que había dentro.

"¿Qué coño? ¿Se está preparando para el Omegapocalipsis?" Louis dijo incrédulo.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de cosas que un omega podría o no necesitar para cualquier ocasión. Desde su lugar en el piso, Louis podía ver varias pilas de lo que parecían ser toallas sanitarias grandes, tres consoladores (uno era de un rosa brillante), dos latas de aerosol con escritura vibrante (que no podía leer), una bolsa de hielo, una manta azul gruesa, y por alguna razón, una pila de calzoncillos negros. Harry se acercó y sacó un calzoncillo, una de las latas, y para disgusto de Louis, una toalla sanitaria. "Recuerdo en cierto momento que Liam dijo que trabajaba en uno de los centros de ayuda de Omegas, pero pensé que era un despachador, no un... participante." Harry dijo, ayudando a que Louis se levantara y se quitara el sucio bóxer. Logró que el omega se pusiera el calzoncillo antes de que este protestara.

"De ninguna manera voy a usar eso." Louis dijo con desdén, señalando la toalla que Harry estaba sacando fuera de su empaque. El alfa levantó una ceja. Louis se sonrojó. "Son para chicas." Explicó mejor, alejándose unos pasos del hombre más alto. Harry avanzó unos pasos, mirándolo desconcertado.

"Es solo para absorber algo del lubricante. Son para hombres, lo juro." Harry dijo, agarrando el brazo de Louis para evitar que se alejara más.

Louis suspiró abatido antes de asentir, permitiendo que Harry metiera la toalla en la parte trasera de sus calzoncillos antes de que se pusiera sus pantalones. Luego Harry agarró la lata del suelo y cubrió los ojos de Louis antes de rociarlo generosamente. "Es neutralizador," Explicó, dejando caer su mano para poder rociarse a sí mismo. "Cubre brevemente tu olor, y hace que sea menos probable que otras personas te huelan. No quiero que nadie se haga una idea equivocada." Dijo, soltando fuertemente la lata en el mostrador cuando terminó. Louis notó que sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

"¿Estás bien?" Louis preguntó, un poco temeroso de este Harry que nunca había visto. El alfa se calmó de inmediato, tirando de Louis para abrazarlo.

"Lo siento, estoy bien. Solo estoy preocupado por ti, amor. Es tu primer celo y no quiero que pase algo malo." Harry dijo, oliendo el pelo de Louis. Él lo abrazó fuertemente. Levantaron la mirada cuando una tos se oyó en la puerta.

Niall les sonrió. "El auto está listo y esperando. Noté que la habitación no huele a nada, por lo que encontraste la reserva de Liam." Dijo, permitiendo que Harry cargara a Louis y lo sacara de la habitación. Louis le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz.

"Sabes que puedo caminar, ¿no?" Dijo el omega, indignado. Harry gruñó, agarrando a Louis con más fuerza. Niall se rio.

"No te dejará hacer gran cosa en este momento. Harry se pone muy protector cuando entras en celo o cuando él lo está. Solías encontrarlo molesto porque cuando comenzaba su celo, él simplemente aparecía en la librería, te agarraba y se iba. Una vez le gritó a Zayn porque 'su olor se estaba mezclando con el tuyo'. Es muy divertido. Básicamente, solo deja que haga lo que quiera, lo hará de todos modos." Niall explicó. Louis resopló, hundiéndose en los brazos de Harry, rindiéndose. Harry acarició su cabello, inhalando profundamente.

Estaban en la mitad del pasillo cuando Louis preguntó: "¿Dónde están Liam y Zayn?" Harry gruñó, besando a Louis en los labios con fuerza. Louis farfulló, alejando ligeramente al alfa y girando para mirar al otro omega con desconcierto.

Niall se encogió de hombros. "No puedes estar cerca de otros alfas en este momento. Incluso si son amigos, debido a tu olor son una gran amenaza. Los envié al patio trasero por el momento. Está bien que yo esté aquí porque como soy un omega no puedo alejarte de él, no soy una amenaza." Dijo mientras agarraba sus zapatos. Harry abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia el auto de Niall.

Niall corrió hacia el lado del conductor, quitando los seguros rápidamente para que pudieran entrar. Tan pronto como salieron del camino de entrada, Louis sintió que otra ola de calor lo inundaba. Gimió, aferrándose a la camisa de Harry, quien estaba a su lado en el asiento trasero.

"Niall, no quiero apresurarte, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo." Louis jadeó, arqueándose dolorosamente. Lubricante corriendo por sus piernas, se movió incómodo. Harry lo acercó cuando Niall tomó un atajo en su misión para llevarlos a casa. Se inclinó hacia el cuello de Louis y le lamió desde ahí hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

"No puedo esperar para llevarte a casa, desnudarte y llenarte tanto con mi nudo que no podrás levantarte por una semana." Susurró con vehemencia en el oído del chico pequeño. Louis se ruborizó de un rojo remolacha.

"Debería haber mencionado que es un hablador sucio." Niall dijo, evadiendo a una anciana mientras aceleraba por un paso de peatones. Louis se sorprendió gratamente de verla por el espejo retrovisor sacándole el dedo medio. El omega se encontró a sí mismo empezando a tirar de los botones de la camisa de Harry, agravado porque no se abrían. Había logrado desabotonar tres de ellos (mientras trataba de evadir las manos errantes del alfa) para cuando llegaron a su casa. Niall había aparcado e intentaba abrir la puerta con la llave de repuesto que aparentemente tenía. Harry estaba tratando de llevarlos dentro y asegurándose de que nadie recordara el color que tenía el cuello de Louis.

"Haz, por favor." Louis lloriqueó. Estaba tratando de liberarse de los brazos del otro chico para poder presentarse ante él en el suelo. Cualquier cosa para que Harry ponga su pene dentro de él. Lo necesitaba. Harry le hizo un gesto a Niall cuando pasaron junto a él, y pateó la puerta detrás de él una vez que el rubio había metido los zapatos dentro. Luego procedió a caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación, tiró a Louis sobre la cama. Antes de que el omega tuviera la oportunidad de quejarse, el alfa le estaba quitando la ropa y luego quitó la suya, y después le hizo girarse. "Ha-" Louis comenzó a preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar porque Harry decidió que ese sería el momento perfecto para entrar en él.

"Lo siento." Harry gruñó, disminuyendo la velocidad por un momento. Louis se quejó, sintiendo el dolor por la polla descomunal del otro chico.

"¿Le robaste la entrepierna a un elefante?" Louis jadeó, acostumbrándose a su anchura. Harry soltó una carcajada y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Louis gimió, el placer corría a través de él al sentir las embestidas de Harry. Extendió una mano para agarrarle el muslo. "Puedes ir más rápido." Louis gritó.

Harry tomó aquello como un desafío, y pronto se movió a un ritmo feroz. Fue suficiente para que Louis se viniera en las mantas por segunda vez. Si Louis hubiera estado pensando con mayor claridad, se habría preguntado cómo era posible correrse así en tan poco tiempo. En cambio, solo le preocupaba una cosa; que Harry terminara. "Te ves tan precioso así," Harry se hundió en sus omóplatos. Besó descuidadamente la espina dorsal del otro chico, agarrándole las caderas para poder tener un mejor ángulo.

"Oh," Louis gimió, presionando su rostro contra el colchón. "Necesito tu nudo", susurró con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Harry le presionó la cintura hasta que quedaron moretones cuando la base de su pene comenzó a hincharse.

"No falta mucho, cariño," Dijo, frotando una mano apaciguadora sobre una de las nalgas de Louis antes de hundir sus dedos ahí. Louis gritó y se corrió.

"Harry." Louis gimió, completamente feliz. Su agujero se apretó alrededor de Harry y eso fue suficiente para hacer que su nudo explotara. Harry gimió, derrumbándose sobre Louis mientras su semilla se derramaba dentro de él. La cognición regresó lentamente al alfa, y rápidamente los movió, ahora estaban acurrucados con lo que evitaba aplastar a su compañero.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, haciendo un chupetón en el hombro de Louis.

Louis suspiró felizmente.

"Jodido", Respondió somnoliento. Harry se rio en voz baja, acariciando los costados de Louis mientras se seguía viniendo. "¿Cuánto dura esto normalmente?" Preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirar al otro chico. Harry tarareó pensativamente, olisqueándole el pelo.

"De quince minutos a una hora. Me imagino que esto durará más de lo normal porque no he... hecho esto por un tiempo." Harry explicó, parpadeando soñoliento.

Louis asintió lentamente, hundiéndose más en el pecho de Harry. "¿Y cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?" Preguntó, cerrando los ojos.

"Unos días probablemente." Harry susurró pensativamente. Louis hizo un ruido de confirmación.

"Tres días entonces", Louis murmuró. Harry ya estaba dormido en ese momento y Louis pensó que debería hacer lo mismo.  
  


\--------  
  


Louis se despertó tres días y medio después sintiéndose un poco más fresco, y ligeramente dolorido. Se sentó lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no empujar a Harry mientras se desenredaba de él. En cuanto se levantó de la cama, se escabulló hacia el baño para refrescarse. Se puso pálido apenas se miró bien en el espejo.

Había marcas moradas en sus brazos, cuello y pecho. Louis en realidad no podía llamar marcas a las huellas con forma de dedo en sus caderas y a las marcas en su culo. Afortunadamente, se habían duchado durante el acto sexual, por lo que no estaba cubierto de esperma, pero su cabello se estaba pegando en ángulos extraños y se sentía más relajado y tranquilo que en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera podía sentirse ansioso al pensar que Harry podría estar teniendo otro tipo de pensamientos o que parecía tener una mágica polla expansible. No pudo contener sus risitas acerca de ese último pensamiento, estalló en carcajadas mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

"Buenos días, amor, veo que te sientes mejor." Brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Louis por detrás, tirando de él hacia un cálido pecho. Sonrió cálidamente mientras Harry presionaba besos en la parte superior de su cabeza. El omega dio media vuelta para poder acurrucarse en el alfa. Harry lo besó en los labios con firmeza. "Hola," Dijo cálidamente, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro chico. "Bueno. Me siento muy bien," Dijo, presionando un beso en el cuello de Harry. Él le frotó la espalda.

"Eso es increíble, cariño. Estoy feliz de que no te estés molesto porque hayamos pasado los últimos tres días haciendo el amor." Dijo el alfa. Louis se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

"Bueno, es mucho para asimilar, creo. Sobre todo estoy bien porque fuiste tú." Louis dijo la última parte en voz baja. Harry sonrió, levantando al hombre más bajo y girándolo en sus brazos. Louis se rio a carcajadas, tambaleándose hacia el costado del alfa cuando este lo bajó.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado." Harry le susurró a Louis en la mejilla. Louis volvió la cabeza para poder juntar sus labios, eventualmente separándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro. "¿Por qué no vamos por un poco de desayuno?" Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar a Louis. El chico más pequeño se sonrojó.

"Está bien, pero creo que me voy a poner unos pantalones, realmente no quiero derramar té sobre mi... bueno, ya sabes." Dijo avergonzado, apresurándose para rodear al otro chico. Harry se rio.

"Está bien, primero los pantalones, luego el desayuno." Harry dijo, riendo mientras seguía a su compañero para salir del baño.  
  
  
  


\-------  
  


La primera vez que Louis fue a un lugar sin su complemento fue tres semanas después de su celo. Se había sentido mal por unos días, y aunque Harry había intentado hacer que descansara, Louis realmente quería salir un poco. Zayn se ofreció a darle algo de libertad en la librería, para poder acostumbrarse al lugar del cual era copropietario (Louis no podía creerlo cuando Zayn le había dicho), y también porque Niall siempre venía al mediodía con el almuerzo de Zayn y podría llevar a Louis a casa. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo con eso (Harry bastante a regañadientes) y así fue como Louis se encontraba a sí mismo apilando libros.

"¿Cómo te va, cariño?" Preguntó Zayn, volviendo con un montón de revistas viejas que colocó en el carrito junto a la escalera de Louis.

Louis se dio la vuelta, aplaudió mientras saltaba con cuidado del taburete para quitar el polvo de sus palmas.

"En realidad, me siento mucho mejor." Louis respondió honestamente. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si tal vez tenía alergia al pan o algo así porque cada vez que Harry le hacía tostadas eso lo hacía ponerse mal. Zayn, sin creerle en absoluto, presionó una mano en la frente del chico más pequeño. Al no sentir que tenía, sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

"Estupendo. ¿Por qué no vamos al frente? Te preparé una taza de té antes de que venga Niall." Zayn dijo, llevando a Louis de vuelta al frente. Louis miró la hora en un reloj de pared que estaba cerca, dándose cuenta de que Niall estaría allí en unos diez minutos.

"Oh, vaya, está bien, sí, eso sería..." Louis se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la persona que estaba junto a la caja registradora. Era pequeño, tendría unos once años a lo mucho, tenia corto pelo rojo y ojos azul claro. El pobre niño llevaba shorts y una camiseta que parecía ser tres tallas más grande a pesar de que comenzaba a hacer frío. Al darse cuenta de que Louis y Zayn estaban ahí, se sobresaltó, empujando su gran vaso de grueso borde hacia su nariz y luego apretó las manos con rapidez.

"L-lo siento, no tenía adónde ir." Dijo tímidamente, presionando su cara pecosa en sus puños. Zayn inmediatamente caminó hacia él, quitándose su cárdigan y descansándolo en los temblorosos hombros del niño.

"Sabes que siempre está bien venir aquí, Oliver, pero ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?" Preguntó el alfa, volviendo atrás de la caja registradora para encender un hervidor de agua eléctrico que estaba conectado al otro lado de esta. El niño se encogió de hombros, mirando incómodamente a Louis cada pocos segundos.

"Nos dejaron salir temprano. No quería irme a casa." Explicó. Louis sintió que alguien estaba teniendo un mal día y por primera vez no era él.

Zayn, notando que el niño seguía mirando a su amigo, decidió presentarlos. "Oh Louis, este es Oliver. Comenzó a venir aquí hace aproximadamente un mes y ha sido una buena adición a este lugar. Oliver, este es mi amigo Louis. Se fue hace un tiempo, pero es dueño de la mitad de la tienda." Louis le sonrió a Oliver y lo saludó con un pequeño movimiento de su mano.

"Hola, encantado de conocerte Oliver." Louis dijo. Oliver sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

"Hola Louis, encantado de conocerte también." Él respondió, justo cuando Zayn estaba terminando de preparar el té. Todos se acomodaron en un acogedor rincón de lectura y hablaron un rato, hasta que eventualmente sonó la campana que había sobre la puerta y Niall entró blandiendo una gran caja blanca.

"¡Hola chicos! Hola Oliver, es bueno verte, cariño. ¡Traje pizza!" Exclamó. En el momento en el que el olor llegó a la nariz de Louis, fua a vomitar en un cubo de basura. Niall le murmuró suavemente, frotándole la espalda.

"Oh, cariño, creo que es hora de ir a casa." Niall dijo, levantándolo y dándole a Zayn la caja de pizza y ayudando al otro omega a ir hacia la puerta. "¡Te veré más tarde Z, y a ti pequeño!" Les dijo a los otros dos antes de llevar a Louis en el auto.

"Niall, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No puedo estar alrededor de comida sin terminar vomitando, pero en el momento en que estoy fuera de su alcance me siento perfectamente bien." Louis dijo, un poco asustado. Niall acarició la rodilla de Louis cuando encendió el auto.

"Lou, creo que es hora de que te hagas un test." Dijo, lamiendo sus labios con nervios. Louis lo miró aterrado mientras se detenían en una farmacia.

"¡¿Un test para qué?!" Louis prácticamente gritó, asustando a algunas palomas posadas sobre el letrero de abierto. Niall lo hizo callar, lo condujo por el pasillo de maternidad y sacó de la estantería el test de embarazo más barato. "Niall no puedes hablar en serio." Louis siseó, siguiéndolo hasta la caja.

"¿Estabas tomando supresores cuando tú y Harry follaron?" Niall susurró, pagando el producto antes de arrastrarlo al baño de hombres.

"Bueno, no, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?" Louis preguntó indignado, arrebatándole la prueba a Niall cuando este la puso en sus manos y luego lo empujó al baño más cercano.

"Tiene todo que ver, ahora orina ahí." Niall ordenó, cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
  


\-------  
  


Después de diez minutos ambos estaban sentados en el automóvil de Niall frente a la casa de Louis. "Bien, Lou, es ahora o nunca." Niall dijo, mirando a su amigo, quien temblaba a su lado. Louis gruñó, apartando las manos de sus ojos. Lentamente miró la prueba y rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Niall le miró y suspiró. "Oh amor, no es tan malo." Dijo, frotándole la espalda. Sin embargo, para Louis este era el fin del mundo. El pequeño signo de más rosado que le devolvía la mirada desde su regazo significaba solo una cosa.

Louis estaba embarazado.

 

 

 

Entrar a casa era lo más difícil que Louis había hecho en mucho tiempo. Honestamente, no estaba muy seguro de cómo Harry iba a reaccionar y eso le daba mucho miedo. Harry había salido temprano del trabajo, así que Louis lo encontró en la sala de estar leyendo. Él puso el libro a un lado inmediatamente al percibir el nuevo olor. "Louis." Dijo alegremente, acercándose para abrazarlo, "¿Cómo te fue en la tienda?"

Louis tragó, nervioso. "Me fue bien, no he estado ahí en un tiempo, así que fue lindo volver." Se rio, incómodo. La sonrisa de Harry se borró de su cara, fue reemplazada por un gran ceño fruncido. Llevó a ambos al sofá, colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Louis y le frotó suavemente un hombro.

"¿Pasa algo malo, amor?" Harry preguntó, con preocupación emanando de sus poros. Louis se ocultó el rostro con las manos, respirando profundamente.

"Harry," Empezó en voz baja, pensando que bien podría decirle: "Harry, estoy embarazado."

Hubo un gran silencio.

Louis estaba bastante seguro de que podía escuchar a un alfiler caer en la casa del vecino. Los segundos pasaron, y Harry todavía no había dicho nada. Louis estaba apartando las manos de su rostro, preparado para preguntarle a su compañero qué le pasaba cuando de repente este le empujó hacia atrás. "¿Harry? ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Louis, mirando de manera desconcertada que el hombre más alto comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Llamaré a nuestro médico y veré si puedo concertar una cita para que te deshagas de él." Harry dijo en voz alta, volviéndose para llamar la atención de Louis. 

A Louis le dieron escalofríos.

"¿Qué? No puedes tomar esa decisión por mí." Dijo, también poniéndose de pie. Harry levanto la vista, aterrado.

"Puedo y lo haré." Harry dijo, estirándose para parecer más alto si era posible. Louis lo miró furioso.

"¡También es mi elección! No es solo tu bebé, y es mi cuerpo." Dijo el omega, elevando la voz progresivamente. Harry apretó los puños.

"No, no es tu elección. Me rehúso a que lo tengas, pronto se irá. Ahora deja de quejarte."  Harry gruñó.

Louis tuvo suficiente.

"¡Harry Edward Styles, tú no me dices lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! Este es mi bebé tanto como lo es tuyo y no puedes tomar la decisión final tú solo. Quiero quedarme con el bebé así que tendrás que lidiar con ello." Escupió, desafiando al otro chico. Los ojos del alfa destellaron y comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico más pequeño.

"Escucha, y hazlo bien. Esta es mi elección, siempre será mi elección. En ningún momento pienses que tienes algo que decir al respecto. Eres mi responsabilidad y no permitiré que esto suceda." Harry declaró con voz aterradoramente grave. Louis palideció.

"¡Escúchate a ti mismo! ¡Saca la cabeza de tu culo y deja de ser una mierda por un momento y escúchame!" Louis gritó, adoptando una postura defensiva.

"Soy tu alfa, y me escucharás." Harry se enfureció.

"¡Esto no se trata de ti!" Louis chilló con frustración. Harry estuvo rápidamente frente a él, viéndolo con una de las miradas más amenazadoras que Louis había visto.

"Siéntate ahora mismo." Harry dijo. Louis estuvo en el sofá en unos momentos, levantando la mirada para verlo. "Se acabó. Voy a llamar al médico, y solo vas a dejar ese lugar si crees que estás en peligro. Ya está decidido." Dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Louis tembló por un momento, aterrorizado. Apenas y oyó el portazo en su habitación, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo enojado que Harry estaba. Ni su Harry le había hablado de esa manera. El omega estaba asustado de lo que su compañero haría si se enfadara aún más. Ojalá pudiera irse, pero no había habido deal de duda en la voz del alfa que le permitiera la posibilidad de hacerlo. Solo podía irse si encontraba algo peligroso a su alrededor, pero no había nada peligroso, excepto tal vez...

Bueno, tal vez Harry era un poco peligroso en ese momento.

Fue como si algo dentro de Louis explotara, y lentamente se puso de pie. Ya nada lo retenía a cumplir la voluntad de Harry porque sabía que lo que pensaba era verdad. También sabía que tenía tiempo limitado antes de que el alfa regresara, así que rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando la cocina, y fue a la entrada principal. Se puso zapatos y un abrigo, revisó para asegurarse de que tenía su teléfono y sus llaves, y se fue.

La primera y única persona en la que Louis podía pensar en ese momento era en Niall. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sabía que era la idea correcta. Un suspiro de alivio pasó por sus labios cuando el hombre irlandés contestó al segundo timbre. "Hola Lou, ¿cómo te fue?" Fue lo primero que preguntó. Louis se detuvo al final del camino para recuperar el aliento.

"No fue bien, Niall. Sé que esto es mucho pedir, pero ¿sabes de algún lugar donde pueda esconderme por un tiempo? ¿Tal vez contigo y con Zayn?" Louis respondió, mordiéndose el labio mientras Niall se detenía a pensarlo.

"Zayn va a estar de acuerdo con Harry, lo sé, pero creo que tengo en mente a dónde podríamos ir. Voy a buscarte, ¿Dónde estás?" Niall dijo. Louis trató de darle instrucciones lo mejor que pudo mientras corría, y después de un momento Niall se estacionó junto a él. Louis subió al auto, respirando profundamente para contener sus lágrimas.

"Harry es un gran idiota apestoso." Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Niall. Louis se rio en voz alta. "No, en serio, está tan ciego por su propia protección de alfa que no percibe tus emociones. Zayn es así. Sin duda Harry seguro está llamándole a él y a Liam mientras hablamos, lo que significa que el tiempo es esencial." Explicó el chico irlandés, desviándose expertamente por calles secundarias. Louis miró a su alrededor, sin reconocer el paisaje.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Louis preguntó. Niall sonrió ampliamente.

"¿No lo sabes? Probablemente sea lo mejor, me matarías si lo supieras. Tienes que apagar la aplicación rastreadora de tu teléfono." Explicó Niall, quien ya estaba apagando la suya. Louis rápidamente sacó del bolsillo su teléfono, notando que la aplicación estaba brillando con un color rojo. De inmediato la apagó, deslizando el ofensivo dispositivo de nuevo en su abrigo.

"Bien, ya llegamos. Le he informado a Nick sobre la situación, así que no te preocupes. Simplemente no respondas ninguna llamada o mensaje de texto y estaremos bien." Niall dijo, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Antes de que Louis pudiera preguntar quién era Nick, la puerta principal se abrió y ante ellos apareció el hombre más alto que Louis había visto en su vida. Estaba vestido de una forma incluso más hipster que Harry y parecía haber usado un galón de producto para mantener su pelo como estaba. Levantó una ceja perfecta hacia Louis.

"¿Nos hemos conocido antes?" Louis sabía que se estaba refiriendo a su mundo. Sacudió la cabeza.

El otro hombre asintió. "Bueno, bueno. Mi nombre es Nicholas Grimshaw, pero puedes llamarme Nick, Grimmy, o como solías llamarme, 'come-mierda'." Hizo que ambos entraran de un tirón, golpeando la puerta al cerrarla de inmediato.

"¿Por qué solía llamarte come-mierda?" Louis preguntó, desconcertado, siguiendo a Nick y a Niall por las escaleras hacia una sala de estar que parecía ser elegante. Nick se encogió de hombros.

"No solíamos llevarnos muy bien. Espero que esto enfríe un poco la situación." Dijo, haciendo un gesto para que Louis se sentara. "Así que Niall, ¿alguien sabe de esto?, ¿O van a quedarse aquí hasta que las cosas se aclaren?" Le preguntó al otro hombre, que ya se había servido un emparedado de la nevera de Nick.

"Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo. Yo no..." Niall dejó de hablar cuando notó que su teléfono sonaba. Lentamente se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo un gesto de silencio, antes de presionar la tecla de contestar y el altavoz al mismo tiempo.

"Niall." Sonó la voz pétrea de Zayn. Louis miró a Niall, quien tragó instintivamente.

"Zayn." Niall respondió: "¿A qué debo el placer?"

"Sabes muy bien por qué estoy llamando. ¿Dónde está él?"

Niall parpadeó inocentemente. "No sé a quién te refieres." Dijo. Nick forzó un puño en su boca para sofocar su risa. Louis levantó las cejas, incrédulo. Zayn gruñó al otro lado del teléfono.

"Niall Horan, no hagas que te lo pregunte de nuevo. Dónde. Está. Él." No era una pregunta. Ambos hombres miraron a Niall, que parecía dividido entre llorar y vomitar. Un rubor comenzó a dominar sus facciones, y de repente arrojó su teléfono contra la pared adyacente, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

"¡Está en la casa de Nick Grimshaw!" Niall gritó en voz alta, tapándose la boca con las manos, atónito. Louis se sobresaltó y Nick se rio a carcajadas, convenciendo a Niall de que se sentara en una silla cómoda. Niall agarró los brazos del asiento, tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control. Nick le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes.

"Eso fue asombroso. Probablemente sea lo más increíble que he visto en toda la semana." Nick le dijo, mirando a Louis.

Louis se hubiera reído de la cara de impacto que tenía Niall, o al menos hubiera sonreído para demostrar que estaba prestando atención, pero se dio cuenta de que su labio inferior temblaba ante los mensajes que corrían por la pantalla de su móvil.  
  
  


¿Louis?

¡Louis! ¿Dónde estás?

¡LOUIS! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

DIME DÓNDE ESTÁS

Louis por favor

Boobear...

Responde por favor

Necesito saber que estás a salvo Lou, ven a casa, amor.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho

Louis tienes que venir a casa, H está preocupado xx   
-Z  
  


Por favor ven a casa

Lou soy Liammmm, Haz está enloqueciendo. Vuelve por favor

Lo siento mucho, por favor ven a casa, o responde, o lo que sea, por favor

Estoy muy preocupado, ¿dónde estás, amor? Dime

Te quiero muchísimo

Ven a casa  
  
  
  


"Oye, oye. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Nick se había acercado para apoyar las manos en las rodillas de Louis. El omega le miró por un momento antes de estallar en llanto. Nick tiró de él para que descansara en su regazo, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes mientras lo mecía en el suelo. Una vez que Louis dejó de llorar, apoyó cansadamente la cabeza en el hombro de Nick, olfateando de vez en cuando. El hombre más alto le frotó la espalda lentamente. "Ya, ya, amor. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y tomas una siesta? ¿Vale? Así, Niall y yo podremos  preparar la cena." Nick dijo. Louis solo pudo asentir.

Luego Nick lo levantó, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho de forma protectora. A Louis no se le pasó por alto cuando Nick empujó su teléfono hacia Niall, quien frunció los labios con amargura y lo apagó rápidamente. Niall luego le sonrió a Louis, despidiéndose  con la mano mientras Louis era llevado por un largo pasillo.  
  


La habitación de Nick era cálida y acogedora, aquello fue todo lo que Louis notó en el estado en que estaba, mientras que el otro hombre se ocupaba de acomodarlo. "Si necesitas algo, Lou, solo dilo, ¿de acuerdo?" Nick dijo, alborotando su cabello.

Louis asintió.

"Gracias." Dijo en voz baja, viendo como Nick le levantaba los pulgares. Louis esperó hasta estar seguro de que Nick se había ido antes de tomar una respiración temblorosa y sollozar silenciosamente en la almohada.  
  
  
  


\--------

El primer día en casa de Nick, Louis se lo pasó acostado en la cama. Descubrió que cada vez que intentaba dormir, todo lo que podía ver eran los pensamientos de Harry, los cuales eran sobre él. Era más fácil para Louis quedarse despierto que soportar la angustia.

En algún momento, Nick y Niall decidieron que no debía quedarse solo, por lo que se turnaron para acostarse con él. Niall también se aseguró de conseguir que comiera de vez en cuando, aunque Louis no estaba de ánimos como para hacerlo. Ambos dormían con él durante la noche; Louis se la pasaba intentando contar cuántas pestañas tenían cada uno de ellos.

En el segundo día, Nick logró levantarlo y bañarlo, y Louis, Niall y él pasaron la mayor parte jugando juegos de mesa y viendo películas. Louis también encontró que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a tener ataques de pánico, los cuales se habían vuelto más frecuentes durante las horas que había estado lejos de Harry. Aunque Niall y Nick habían sido capaces de calmarlo cada vez que estaba siempre inquieto y frustrado, s empezaba a cerrarse a sí mismo un poco más con cada uno. Esa noche Louis aún no podía dormir, no paraba de llorar mientras los otros dos chicos lo abrazaban.  
  
  


\-------  
  
  


Harry era un desastre. Louis se había ido por casi tres días. Zayn y Liam lo habían ayudado a tratar de encontrar a su compañero, pero ninguno de ellos había tenido éxito. El alfa había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando o estando enojado consigo mismo por haberlo hecho. En el momento en que había encontrado vacía la sala, supo  que Louis se había ido por su culpa, porque le tenía miedo. Tenía que encontrarlo para decirle cuánto lo sentía.

Después de otra mala noche, Harry se encontró estando sentado en la cocina con Zayn y Liam, tratando de pensar dónde estaba Louis.

"Bueno," Liam comenzó, "Podemos decir con seguridad que no está aquí, ni en mi casa, o en la de Zayn." Zayn le miró cuando Harry se colocó las manos en el rostro.

"No te preocupes Haz, lo encontraremos. Niall está con él, así que por lo menos sabemos que está a salvo," Zayn dijo, frotando la espalda de Harry de forma reconfortante. Él suspiró.

"Solo quiero que vuelva Z. Fue un milagro cuando apareció en nuestra casa y ahora lo he perdido nuevamente. Solo necesito que esté a salvo, y feliz y que sea amado." Dijo el alfa, parpadeando para contener otra ronda de lágrimas. Zayn simplemente asintió.

"Sabes, lo que no hemos tratado es pensar en lugares en los que nunca pensamos buscar." Liam dijo. Harry y Zayn lo miraron de forma cuestionante. "Lo que quiero decir," Aclaró, "es que no hemos pensado en lugares a los que no es muy probable que vayan. Quiero decir, ¿no hay un dicho que dice que la mayoría de las cosas que pierdes están siempre en el último lugar que esperarías que estén?"

Zayn sonrió. "Tiene razón, Harry, deberíamos esforzarnos todos juntos y pensar en algunos lugares como esos en los que podrían estar." Dijo, haciendo que Harry asintiera.

"Bien, ¿dónde crees que están Liam?" Preguntó.

Liam se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con los dedos mientras pensaba.

"Bueno, Niall es inteligente, así que no están en lugares peligrosos. Probablemente no están a las afueras, o en algún lugar cutre. ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que se están quedando con alguien, ¿tal vez un amigo?" Liam pensó en voz alta. Zayn chasqueó los dedos.

"Tienes razón. Solo que no puede ser cualquier amigo. Piénsalo Harry, ¿quién es la única persona a la que Louis nunca podría tolerar? El único tipo con el que se habría negado absolutamente a ir en cualquiera que fuera la situación." Zayn dijo. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, sonriendo cuando Liam también pareció pensar lo mismo. De repente, los tres dijeron sus suposiciones en voz alta antes de levantarse para alistarse para el viaje.

"Nick."  
  


\-------  
  
  


Louis comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez iba a morir. Estaba tan cansado, sin mencionar que Niall ni siquiera podía hacer que bebiera un vaso de agua. Había estado recostado durante media hora, escuchando la lluvia caer sobre el techo. Cada vez que parpadeaba, podía ver autos cayendo de puentes; así que se obligó a mantenerse despierto. En algún momento la puerta del piso de abajo se abrió. Louis supuso que Nick debía haber ido a trabajar, aunque Niall parecía estar escuchando la televisión con un volumen terriblemente alto porque  podía jurar que había múltiples voces provenientes de la sala de estar. Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse a la habitación de Nick. Louis cerró los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió; tanto Nick como Niall creían que estaba durmiendo, no quería preocuparlos.

Muy suavemente, los pasos lentamente se acercaron a la cama. Louis pensó que probablemente era Nick, ya que Niall nunca había sido muy sutil. El omega escuchó el murmullo de las mantas cuando Nick se metió en la cama, deslizándose bajo las sábanas y presionándose contra su espalda. Unos brazos largos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura y unas manos se posaron sobre su barriga.

Louis abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos le estaban frotando suaves círculos sobre la piel de su vientre. Nick nunca antes había sido tan cariñoso. Lentamente miró hacia abajo, y con una repugnante sensación de temor confirmó lo que pensaba. Había una gran ancla grabada en la muñeca externa de este hombre.

Era Harry.

Louis palideció e inmediatamente intentó soltarse del agarre. Harry le sujetó, negándose a soltar al hombre en pánico. "¡Déjame ir!" Louis gritó, jadeando por la pérdida de aliento.

"Nunca lo volveré a hacer." Harry dijo en voz alta, sin permitir que Louis se separara de sus brazos.

Louis sintió lágrimas de frustración correr por sus mejillas.

"No quiero verte." Se forzó a decir, con los pulmones contrayéndose. Trató de patear las piernas de Harry solo para conseguir que el alfa las mantuviera quietas entre las suyas.

"Estás mintiendo." Harry habló desde atrás, acercando a Louis más contra él. Louis se sacudió violentamente, con la vista borrosa en los bordes.

"¡Te odio!" Escupió, agarrando las muñecas de Harry.

"No, no lo haces," Dijo el alfa, haciendo girar a Louis para que sus pechos se tocasen. "Respira conmigo, Louis, necesito que respires." Dijo el alfa, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas. Finalmente, Louis fue capaz de imitarlo, y luego lloró abiertamente en la camisa de Harry. Él le frotó la espalda. "Shh, estás bien. No llores más, Lou." Harry susurró, besando su rostro tiernamente.

"¿Por qué?" Louis preguntó entrecortadamente a través de un solitario sollozo.

"Lo siento mucho Louis. Nunca quise asustarte. Nunca te lastimaría, te lo prometo, eres demasiado especial." Harry dijo, colocando a Louis debajo de su mentón.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Louis susurró. Harry contuvo sus lágrimas.

"Te amo mucho Louis, y yo solo... No puedo perderte otra vez, simplemente no puedo. Vales mucho para mí, y no podría seguir adelante si tuviera que verte sin vida en otra mesa de operaciones. Significas mucho para mí como para correr ese riesgo." Harry dijo, con lágrimas. "Por favor, no me obligues a pasar por eso otra vez." Dijo, con la voz rota. Louis se permitió abrazar a Harry, incapaz de no hacer nada mientras su amante lloraba.

"Por favor no llores Harry. Te quiero mucho. Te prometo que nunca te volveré a dejar. Te prometo que no me perderás. Sé que sucedió antes, pero yo no soy él." Louis hizo una pausa por un momento para apartarse. Miró a los ojos inyectados en sangre de Harry. "En mi mundo, una pareja como nosotros ya tendría mucha suerte al estar junta, ni hablar de tener un hijo, y ahora en este mundo tengo la capacidad de tener el mío y," Louis tomó aliento, "Por favor Harry. Te lo ruego, permíteme al menos intentar tener a nuestro bebé. Si hay alguna complicación, haré lo que me pidas. Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio antes de asentir.

"Está bien, simplemente no te vayas nunca más." Exclamó, haciendo que Louis volviera a su anterior posición. El omega sostuvo a su compañero con fuerza.

"Lo prometo." Louis dijo, llorando de alivio por haber vuelto a los brazos de Harry.  
  


\------

Ambos terminaron quedándose dormidos en la cama de Nick, agotados después de casi no dormir durante tres días. Después de algunas horas sin sueños, Louis se despertó, Harry lo estaba llevando fuera de la casa de Nick. Abrió la boca para decir que podía caminar cuando Harry lo hizo callar, sosteniéndolo más cerca. "Quiero cuidar de ti." Dijo el alfa.

Fiel a su palabra, Harry lo llevó a casa, le dio de una de las mejores comidas que había comido en muchísimo tiempo, se tomó una cantidad de tiempo incontable para asegurarse de que estaba limpio y fresco, y luego los arropó a ambos. Louis sabía, mientras abrazaba a Harry con fuerza, que todo iba a estar bien.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Si Louis creía que Harry era protector antes de que quedara embarazado, estaba absolutamente equivocado. El omega tenía suerte si podía ir al baño solo. Harry era muy cuidadoso, se aseguraba de que Louis estuviera sano y a salvo (sobre todo a salvo). El alfa no solo  se había asegurado de que fuera virtualmente imposible el que Louis comiera algo que no fuera nutritivo, sino que, por alguna razón desconocida para Louis, su compañero básicamente había adecuado sus vidas para la llegada del bebé antes de que su hijo naciera. El chico bajito ni siquiera podía sollozar sin que Harry lo envolviera con mantas y lo llevara a la clínica. Harry se aseguraba de que Louis tuviera todo lo que necesitaba hasta el punto de que era obsesivo. El omega estaba bastante seguro de haber despertado de una siesta en el sofá en algún un punto, rodeado por toda la saga de Harry Potter y un sándwich de pollo.

Louis amaba a Harry, realmente lo hacía, pero sentía que iba a explotar si no se alejaba de él por un tiempo, razón por la cual había sacado el tema una noche mientras estaban acurrucados en la cama. Louis ya tenía unos pocos meses de embarazo.

"Haz" Comenzó, jugando con uno de los rizos de Harry. El alfa  tarareó en reconocimiento, acariciando su nariz contra la mejilla de Louis. "Estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si cuando mañana vas a la panadería yo voy a pasar un tiempo en la librería? Para volver a familiarizarme con todo" Louis se mordió el labio, nervioso y se acurrucó más cerca de Harry cuando el alfa lo apretó más fuerte.

"¿Por qué, amor? ¿Es por la panadería? Puedo llamar a Liam mañana y ver si está dispuesto a trabajar el horario completo por unos días, así podemos pasar más tiempo en casa, o puedo conseguir más mantas para el catre y así estás más cómodo o..." Harry divagó, preocupado. Louis lo silenció con un beso.

"Cariño, solo quiero volver a sentirme independiente, aunque solo sea por unas horas. Estás olvidando que en mi mundo estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo." Louis dijo, tratando de formular sus frases sin que estás molestaran al otro hombre. El alfa refunfuñó, pasando sus manos suavemente por el vientre ligeramente protuberante de Louis.

Finalmente, suspiró. "Nunca estarás solo otra vez si está en mis manos el que no lo estés." Comenzó, presionando un beso en el cabello de Louis, "Pero he estado un poco sobreprotector últimamente (Louis se rio) y unas pocas horas no vendrían mal. Tienes que prometerme que mantendrás tu teléfono contigo, ¿de acuerdo? No te alejes mucho de Zayn, y no salgas de la tienda solo. ¿Por qué tú y Zaynno vienen a la panadería al mediodía? Todos podemos almorzar, luego llevaré a Zayn y nosotros iremos a casa. ¿Tal vez te envíe un mensaje?" Louis sonrió, sintiendo una calidez en su interior por el afecto que Harry le otorgaba.

"Suena maravilloso." Louis dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. "Prometo que si pasa algo, me aseguraré de que lo sepas." El hombre más joven sonrió felizmente.

"Llamaré a Zayn por la mañana para asegurarme de que no se vaya antes de que lo recojamos. Bien, ahora es hora de dormirse." Harry dijo, apagando su lámpara y acurrucando a ambos bajo las sábanas. Louis suspiró de felicidad, y una vez que su compañero lo besó a él y a su barriga, se acomodaron para dormir.  
  


\------  
  


Al día siguiente Harry logró llamar a Zayn y contarle los planes, mientras preparaba a Louis, y pensaba en el especial semanal de la pastelería y reservaba el siguiente ultrasonido de Louis (Harry insistía en que debían hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana). Después fueron a la camioneta, Harry recogió a Zayn y los dejó en la librería. 

Louis no podía creer que ya casi era hora de marcharse de la tienda. Había tenido unas buenas horas volviendo a aprender cada centímetro de la tienda, y ayudando a Zayn con sus deberes y cosas así. El omega aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que era copropietario del lugar. También le sorprendió que parecía tener algún tipo de memoria muscular sobre ciertas cosas, como si supiera que al empujar lo suficientemente fuerte la rejilla del ducto de ventilación del techo por encima de la sección de libros de no ficción, se abriría un pequeño cubículo de lo que parecía ser el escondite de cómics vintage de su otro yo. El omega casi se había cagado en los pantalones cuando abrió una copia polvorienta de El Gran Gatsby y cuando al menos una docena de fotos de Harry cayeron. Así que ya sabía un poco sobre la tienda al menos.

Louis estaba guardando algunos de los cómics en su bolsa para llevárselos y leerlos cuando Zayn salió de detrás del mostrador listo para irse. "¿Todo listo?" Preguntó el alfa, abrochándose la parte superior de su abrigo.

Louis sonrió. "Claro que sí." Respondió, manteniendo la puerta abierta para su colega. Zayn se escabulló, y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, partieron hacia la panadería.  
  
  


\------

Louis detuvo a Zayn cuando este estaba a mitad de una frase sobre su opinión acerca de los libros electrónicos cuando notó algo familiar amontonado junto a un basurero en el callejón adyacente a ellos.

"¿Zayn?" Preguntó Louis, señalando el bulto, "¿No es ese tu cárdigan?"

Zayn lo miró por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. "Sí, lo es. Me pregunto por qué está ahí tirado, se lo di a Oliver hace unos meses..." Ambos se dirigieron hacia allí. Louis alzó las cejas cuando se dio cuenta de que el bulto parecía moverse. Se miraron antes de que Zayn pusiera a Louis detrás de él con un brazo protector y comenzara a levantar la sucia pieza de ropa.

Louis casi se desmaya al notar que la persona que estaba debajo del cárdigan era Oliver.

El chico parpadeó lentamente, mirando a ambos antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar; él se encogió violentamente.

"No, por favor, no de nuevo..." Se quejó, llorando mucho. Extendió una mano, gesticulando como pidiendo que le devuelvan el cárdigan. El corazón de Louis se hinchó de empatía por el niño, sabía lo que se sentía estar así de asustado. Zayn estaba inclinándose para estar al nivel de Oliver.

"Oliver, cariño, soy yo, Zayn." Dijo, colocando una vacilante mano suavemente sobre el brazo del niño. Oliver abrió los ojos y los miró a través de sus sucias gafas.

"¿Z-Zayn? ¿Qué estás haciendo a-aquí?" Tartamudeó. Louis se dio cuenta de que el niño era más blanco que la nieve y sus labios estaban agrietados hasta el puno en que dolían. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Usando la única camiseta y shorts que parecía poseer. Louis vio como el alfa levantaba al chico lentamente, sosteniéndolo cerca. El corazón del omega se rompió ante la la expresión en el rostro de Zayn.

"Estábamos caminando hacia la panadería de Harry. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?" Preguntó Zayn, haciéndolo apoyarse en su hombro para quitarse la chaqueta.

"Yo um... no he sido del todo honesto contigo," Oliver comenzó, permitiendo que el hombre de cabello oscuro lo envuelva en su abrigo. "No he estado y-yendo a la escuela ya por un t-tiempo. D-De hecho, recientemente me e-escapé de la casa en la que vivía. No eran muy amables, es m-mejor aquí. He estado v-viviendo en este callejón, y un hombre me ha estado dando comida a cambio... de ..." Se detuvo, empujando su rostro contra el hombro de Zayn, "¡Lamento haber mentido!" Lloró. El alfa intentó calmarlo mientras continuaban caminando.

"Está bien, está bien. No estoy enojado, Ollie. Tranquilo." Zayn trató de consolar al niño que lloraba. Louis solo los miraba, deseando poder ayudar. Sostuvo la puerta de la panadería abierta para ellos, permitiendo que Zayn siguiera acariciando el cabello de Oliver. Harry y Liam (quienes parecían haber tenido una conversación animada antes de que ellos entraran) se detuvieron para mirarlos a los tres desde su lugar en el mostrador. Harry se giró para mirar a Liam antes de que ambos asintieran. Se adelantó para recibirlos mientras Liam se deslizaba por la parte de atrás.

"Hola chicos. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el preocupado alfa, deteniéndose al lado de Louis.

"Ollie ha estado en el frío por un tiempo, podría tener hipotermia." Zayn respondió, balanceando suavemente al chico que aún seguía llorando. Harry tarareó en respuesta.

"Liam ha ido a preparar el catre en la parte de atrás, si quieres ir a buscarlo. Nos quedaremos aquí un momento para no abrumar al pobre chico." Harry dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación de atrás. Zayn asintió bruscamente, moviéndose rápidamente detrás del mostrador, hacia la parte posterior de la panadería. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volverse para besar los labios de Louis. Luego lo miró para explicarse mejor.

"Parece que el chico ha pasado por mucha mierda. Primero, definitivamente no tiene hogar, por lo que entendí vive en una especie de hogar de acogida, por lo que sus padres probablemente no pintan nada aquí. No va a la escuela, y ha estado viviendo en un callejón no lejos de aquí por algún tiempo. Aparentemente un tipo le ha estado dando de comer, pero parece que el bastardo claramente lo ha estado usando a cambio de ello." Louis hizo una mueca. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron y apretó los puños con enojo.

"Espero no encontrar a ese tipo, porque lo mataré." Dijo amargamente, haciendo una delgada línea con sus labios. Louis le frotó el pulgar ahí hasta que esta se suavizó.

"Sé cómo te sientes amor, pero en este momento enojarse no ayudará. Probablemente deberíamos ir ahora para ver cómo Zayn lo está manejando, está bastante molesto por la terrible experiencia." Louis dijo suavemente. Harry asintió, permitiendo que sus manos se aflojaran. El omega luego unió sus manos, y ambos caminaron hacia la trastienda.

Al entrar, Louis no se sorprendió de ver a Zayn todavía fuera de sí mismo por todo lo de Oliver. El niño había sido envuelto en varias mantas, y aún temblaba en el lugar donde se había colocado en el catre. Zayn estaba tratando de consolarlo desde donde estaba sentado, frotando suavemente su espalda y murmurándole. Liam, notando que Louis y Harry habían entrado, puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Zayn por un momento, antes de irse a mirar la caja.

"¿Hay algo que necesites?" Harry preguntó en voz baja, manteniéndose alejado del niño para no asustarlo. Zayn se giró para mirarlo, sonriendo tristemente.

"¿Podrías llamar a Niall por mí? Creo que querrá saber lo que está sucediendo." Dijo el otro alfa, dejando que su mano se posara sobre la espalda del niño. Harry asintió, dándole una palmada ligera en el brazo antes de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo y salir de la habitación en silencio. Zayn luego miró a Louis, quien se acercó para descansar sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros del otro chico.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó, notando que Oliver se había quedado dormido. Zayn suspiró, pasando sus manos por el cabello del chico.

"Físicamente está mejorando. Todavía sospecho que tiene hipotermia, pero parece que lo encontramos antes de que se pusiera más grave. No creo que nos permita llevarlo a un hospital y no quiero presionarlo, así que después de dormir un rato en una cama caliente debería estar bien. Tiene algunos moretones alrededor del cuello y las muñecas, y espero que entre Niall y yo podamos calmarlo lo suficiente como para poder darle la oportunidad de tener otra cosa." En ese momento Oliver se volvió para presionar su rostro en el muslo de Zayn. Zayn le sonrió, apretando las mantas alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo antes de mirar a Louis. "Mentalmente, es otra cosa. Quiero decir que solo tiene ocho años y tendrá que ver a un terapeuta por el trauma que ha sufrido. Ollie ha estado muriendo de hambre y ha sido usado de una manera en que ningún niño debería serlo. Desearía haberlo sabido antes, podría haber hecho algo, podría haber..." Zayn se detuvo bruscamente, presionando su cara en sus manos para llorar en silencio. Louis se adelantó para abrazar al hombre angustiado, tratando de consolarlo.

"Zayn, cielo, el pasado es pasado, y aunque no puedes cambiar lo que sucedió, puedes mejorar su futuro. Ya lo has hecho ayudándolo hoy." Louis dijo, viendo como Zayn asentía y le miraba. "Nadie será mejor para cuidarlo que tú y Niall, tú ya has practicado."

Zayn se rio de los ánimos que Louis le daba, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas y sentándose un poco más recto. Después de unos momentos, la puerta detrás de Louis se abrió lentamente, y Niall se asomó, parándose junto a Louis y Zayn.

"Vine tan rápido como pude. Haz me dijo lo que pasó, ¿cómo está?" Zayn reiteró lo que le había dicho a Louis mientras se ponía de pie. Niall asintió cuando terminó, viendo como su compañero volvía a poner al chico en sus brazos. El otro omega luego se giró hacia Louis. "Creo que probablemente deberíamos llevar a Ollie a casa, hacerlo sentir cómodo. Te llamaremos más tarde para que sepas cómo va todo." Niall dijo, tirando de Louis para abrazarlo. Zayn y Louis intercambiaron asentimientos, y luego el hombre bajo los vio marcharse. Aunque su corazón dolía por Oliver, Louis sabía que las cosas habían empezado mejorar para él ese día.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

 

 

Ya con ocho meses de embarazo, Louis comenzaba a sentirse como una ballena (a pesar de lo que Harry le decía). Le dolían los tobillos y no podía oler ajo sin querer vomitar. El omega había tenido repentinos ataques de llanto, y el más mínimo percance lo alteraba.

Así, Louis se encontraba secándose las lágrimas en el baño. Harry había hecho un comentario sobre su figura (aunque si lo pensaba bien, aunque Louis no iba a hacerlo, el alfa solo le había dicho que le encantaba lo 'abrazable' que su compañero lucía) y el hombre más pequeño se había encerrado en el baño. Ahora Louis estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las súplicas de su compañero desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Vamos boo, sabes que de ninguna manera estaba tratando de burlarme de ti. Creo que eres hermoso, todos lo saben. Tú también deberías saberlo." Harry dijo, sacudiendo la manija de la puerta por quinta vez. Louis balbuceó un poco mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

"No voy a salir Harry, tendrás que ir a almorzar solo (antes del estallido emocional de Louis, se habían estado vistiendo para ir a almorzar con los chicos). No quiero que todos sepan lo gordo que me estoy poniendo." el omega dijo con ira, inconscientemente arreglando su camisa. Harry jadeó.

"¡Louis no estás gordo, estás embarazado! Nadie va a pensar que has ganado peso. Lo único que van a ver es la resplandeciente luz que estás emitiendo." Harry dijo, pateando suavemente la puerta. Louis se limpió la cara; Harry creía todo lo que le estaba diciendo al omega. "Por favor, cariño, abre la puerta. No tenemos que ir si no quieres. Puedo llamar a Zayn para que les diga a todos que no iremos y podemos quedarnos y ver películas o tumbarnos en la cama y descansar."

El omega suspiró; Harry era demasiado bueno para él. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y le quitó el cerrojo, abriéndole los brazos a su feliz esposo. El alfa tarareó alegremente, abrazando a su compañero. Louis se apartó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Harry. "Tenemos que ir a ese almuerzo." Louis dijo objetivamente, "Zayn dijo que si cancelamos una vez más, le enseñará al bebé las jergas que más odio."

Harry asintió en señal de afirmación, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. "No podemos permitir eso, ¿verdad? Me estremezco al pensar que algún día cercano podremos escuchar el golpeteo de unos pies pequeños acompañado por un estrepitoso contoneo." Louis lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo antes de callar la risa de Harry con un beso. Cuando se separaron, Harry estaba sonriéndole de forma cariñosa.

"Lo siento amor, no quise herir tus sentimientos. Te quiero mucho." Harry hundió su nariz en el pelo junto a la oreja de Louis, haciendo círculos suaves en la cintura del hombre más pequeño. Louis hizo un ruidito feliz, pasando sus manos por los rizos de Harry.

"Estoy bien, sé que no querías decir nada malo. Últimamente he estado muy sensible, lamento llorar todo el tiempo." Louis se sonrojó. Harry lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

"No tienes nada que lamentar, amor. Desafortunadamente los dos lo lamentaremos si no nos vamos pronto; Zayn va a matarnos si no estamos allí en veinte minutos." Harry dijo. Ambos corrieron de vuelta a la habitación, riendo mientras competían para ver quién podía alistarse más rápido.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------  
  
  


Louis se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en el momento en que Harry tomó un giro diferente al usual para llegar a la panadería. Se volteó para levantarle una ceja a Harry quien, a pesar de tener los ojos en el camino, tenía una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro. "¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó cautelosamente, mirando un conjunto de casas semi-familiar que rápidamente pasaban junto a ellos. Harry tomó la mano de su omega, acariciándole un nudillo con su pulgar.

"Bueno, puede que te haya dicho la hora equivocada para el almuerzo. Nos esperan a las dos, y no quería hacer esto hasta que estuvieras listo" explicó el alfa, causando que Louis tragara nerviosamente.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó el omega, mirando la casa en donde Harry había aparcado.

Harry soltó brevemente su mano para salir de la camioneta, acercarse a su lado y abrirle la puerta. Extendió su mano, la cual Louis tomó a regañadientes.

"¿Confías en mí?" Preguntó el alfa, apretando suavemente la mano de Louis. El hombre pequeño asintió sin vacilar.

"Por supuesto." Louis dijo. Vacilante, salió del vehículo, cerró la puerta con la mano libre y le dio al alfa un beso en la mejilla.

Harry sonrió, llevándolo a la puerta. Antes de que golpeara, se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo y nos marcharemos, ¿de acuerdo?" Louis asintió y esperó con nerviosa anticipación a que Harry golpeara suavemente la puerta. De repente, esta se abrió de golpe y Louis quedó cubierto de... ¿Chicas?

"¡Lou! ¡Estás bien!" Gritó una.

"Louis, no puedo creerlo." Gritó otra.

"¡Qué diablos Haz, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?!" Sobresaltándose y con lágrimas, Louis se dio cuenta de que esas voces eran de sus hermanas. Las chicas eran sus chicas.

"¿Harry?" Louis se giró para darle a su compañero una mirada acuosa. El alfa simplemente le sonrió.

"¡Cómo has crecido!" Dijo una voz detrás de él. La cabeza de Louis se volteó rápidamente. Su madre estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, limpiándose un rastro de máscara de la mejilla.

Louis sonrió a su pesar mientras soltaba un sollozo. "Bueno, estoy embarazado." Dijo bromeando, ignorando las lágrimas de felicidad. Jay solo negó con la cabeza, limpiándose los ojos mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a su hijo.

"Sí lo estás. Te ves maravilloso, cariño. Como siempre." ella le dijo, hablando por encima de la voz de sus hermanas. "¿Por qué no vienes a la sala de estar?" Preguntó, llevándolo a una habitación en el pasillo. Louis la siguió, sus hermanas prácticamente rebotaban de emoción. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala, Louis tuvo que detenerse por un momento para ver lo que estaba delante de él.

Frente al sofá, en donde ahora estaba sentada la mamá de Louis, habían otras dos personas de pie. Una era más alta y más joven que la otra, y su rostro se contorsionó en una de las expresiones más cariñosas que Louis había visto. La otra tenía las manos en la boca, aunque sus ojos sugerían que una sonrisa estaba debajo de ellas. Louis tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Anne? ¿Gemma?"

Ambas asintieron con entusiasmo antes de que Anne dejara escapar un fuerte ruido de emoción y corriera hacia el omega, abrazándolo. "¡Eres tú, Louis! ¡Pensé que Harry había enloquecido, pero estoy tan contenta de haberme equivocado!" Parecía estar derramando lágrimas de alegría; Louis estaba desconcertado.

"Es tan bueno verte de nuevo Lou" Gemma dijo amablemente, esperando a que su madre se moviera para abrazarlo también.

Louis estaba tan confundido como al comienzo de esta viaje.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Preguntó lentamente. Los rostros de ambas se entristecieron un poco. "¿No me odian?" Frunció el ceño.

Anne sonrió con tristeza, le tomó las manos y los dirigió a ambos hacia el sofá a su derecha. Louis notó que ella estaba haciendo que se siente al lado de Harry, ni siquiera había notado que él había entrado en la habitación. "No te odiamos amor, para nada." Anne comenzó, "Harry nos ha informado un poco sobre la situación, espero que eso no te moleste." Louis negó, algo aliviado de no tener que revivir esa parte de su vida.

"Eres muy importante para nosotros, Louis. ¡Tú y Harry son almas gemelas, desde luego que te amamos!" Gemma exclamó, pareciendo sorprendida de que incluso la idea de que a ella no le agradara Louis pudiera surgir en una conversación. "Cuando moriste, fue difícil para todos nosotros, especialmente sabiendo que, aunque no era necesario, Harry estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no cometer alguna locura por ti." Dijo, mirando a su hermano, quien había quedado absorto en la mano que había entrelazado con la de Louis. El omega simplemente le dio un apretón, se giró para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del alfa. Harry pareció calmarse ante el gesto, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la del chico más pequeño. Louis notó por la comisura del ojo que su madre los miraba con entusiasmo.

"¡Lou, tienes que decirnos cómo ha sido tu vida! ¿Todo es mucho más confuso en este mundo? Y,  ¿Este Harry es como tu Harry?" Felicity preguntó con ojos brillantes. Las otras chicas se apretujaron para escuchar, incluida Gemma. Jay y Anne solo lo miraron y se sonrieron la una a al otra mientras Harry intentaba incluirse también, causando que Louis riera.

"Vale, ¡no se preocupen, tenemos tiempo! Empezaré por contarles desde que desperté la primera mañana que estuve aquí..." Louis comenzó; por primera vez, sin sentirse nervioso por estar en una sala llena de gente que creía que le odiaban.   
  
  


\-------

"Justo a tiempo, al menos por una vez." Zayn dijo sarcásticamente, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras Harry y Louis entraban corriendo en la panadería.

Louis lo había pasado tan bien deleitando a sus seres queridos con los eventos de los últimos meses que había olvidado que tenían un segundo compromiso al cual asistir. Harry afortunadamente los había excusado cortésmente en menos de veinte minutos y se habían apresurado a llegar a su destino como locos. Louis rodó los ojos juguetonamente, golpeando a Zayn en el brazo y sentándose a su lado. Harry tomó asiento junto a su compañero, y Louis le sonrió mientras Harry se inclinaba para darle un beso en los labios.

"¿En serio?" Louis escuchó a alguien murmurar, "consigan una habitación, no necesitamos que sean terriblemente dulces, ya estamos comiendo postre." Louis se giró para mirar a Nick al otro lado de la mesa. Por un segundo, se quedó un tanto confuso al notar que el hombre larguirucho tenía su brazo sobre el asiento de Liam antes de que rápidamente retomara su actitud petulante. 

"Bueno, Nicholas, algunos de nosotros estamos en increíbles relaciones certificadas, con nombres de parejas y todo, solo pregúntale a Ollie." Louis se volvió hacia el niño, quien reía detrás de su ensalada de frutas. "¿Señor Oliver?" Preguntó, viendo al chico levantar la mano para saludarlo. "¿Cómo nos llamarías a mí y a Harry?" Oliver fingió pensar en su pregunta por un momento antes de contestar alegremente:

"¡Larry Stylinson!" Louis le sonrió pretenciosamente a Nick, quien puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente (para ser sinceros, Louis tenía una gran debilidad por Nick y del mismo modo, la ambos les gustaba molestarse mutuamente).

"¡Bien! ¿Y cómo llamarías a tus dos compañeras de casa?" Louis volvió a preguntar, señalando a Zayn y Niall, quienes hasta ese momento, se habían estado mirando fijamente. Oliver frunció sus labios antes de sonreír una vez más.

"¡Los llamaría Ziall Halik!" Oliver le sonrió al hombre embarazado, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Vaya, eso es pegadizo! Finalmente, ¿qué hay de este idiota, cómo lo llamarías?" Louis hizo un gesto hacia Nick, quien se volvió para mirar a Oliver con curiosidad.

Oliver se tocó la barbilla durante un par de segundos y finalmente respondió: "¿Triste y solo?" Nick jadeó dramáticamente hacia él, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón. Louis se rio con fuerza por un momento, mirando con cariño al niño. Se inclinó hacia él y tapando su boca le susurró al oído:

"¡Eres mi favorito!"

Esto hizo que Oliver riera, y Harry finalmente se uniera a la conversación con un indignado, "Oyeeeee, será mejor que yo sea tu favorito." Louis acarició la mano de su alfa de forma tranquilizadora, antes de darle un gran beso en los labios. Harry sonrió y abrió la boca para responder al gesto de Louis, pero Nick lo interrumpió.

"Me gustaría volver a eso de 'triste y solitario' y cambiarlo," Comenzó, haciendo un gran gesto con su mano libre (Louis notó que no había movido su otro brazo de su lugar detrás de Liam, que ahora se sonrojaba furiosamente): "Además, me gustaría que mi nombre de pareja se conociera como Niam Payneshaw." Nick le sonrió orgullosamente a todos los de la mesa mientras Liam simplemente se sostenía la cabeza con las manos, quejándose con pena. Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de que Harry escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo, sorprendiendo a la camarera que acababa de llegar con sus bebidas.

"Tú... y Liam... Son ... ¿Qué? No, yo-" Harry tartamudeó. Niall y Zayn miraron con incredulidad a Liam, quien continuó quejándose detrás de sus manos, y Louis miró a Harry con expresión de desconcierto.

"Hazz, creía que los alfas no salían entre ellos." Louis dijo con curiosidad. Harry lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

"A veces sucede, supongo." Harry dijo inseguro, frunciendo los labios, "Pero es increíblemente raro e inusual. Si Nick no nos está tomando el pelo, esta sería la primera vez que conozco a alguien que tiene una relación de este tipo." Louis miró a Nick, quien asentía mientras intentaba sacar a Liam de la seguridad de sus manos.

"Por primera vez no estoy burlándome de ustedes. El señor cobardica y yo somos legítimamente novios." Nick sonrió alegremente, finalmente logró quitarle las manos del rostro de Liam.

"Está diciendo la verdad." Liam graznó, escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Nick, quien le calmó acariciándole el pelo con una mano de forma reconfortante.

"No sé de qué estás tan avergonzado Li." Niall dijo, sonriéndole a la pareja mientras le ayudaba a Oliver a clavar una uva en el tenedor, "creo que es genial que finalmente hayas encontrado a alguien que te merezca."

Liam le echó un vistazo. "¿En serio?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, amigo." Zayn dijo, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora al otro alfa, "Si eres feliz, entonces todos somos felices." Todos en la mesa asintieron, estando de acuerdo, y Liam se incorporó normalmente.

"Ahí lo tienes amor, vamos a tomar un café y unámonos a la conversación." Nick dijo, cogiendo el café con leche de Liam.

Liam bebió un sorbo despacio, y pronto todos hicieron lo mismo (menos Louis y Oliver, ya que ninguno podía tomar cafeína. Louis se quejó un poco por ello, hasta que ambos obtuvieron un gran batido con sabor a tarta de cumpleaños. Entonces Louis estuvo contento). Niall miró a Louis y le sonrió cuando este le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Están emocionados por el bebé? El pequeñito va a nacer muy pronto." Niall dijo.

Louis le sonrió a su alfa, quien estaba sonriéndole a su estómago.

"Sí, estamos muy emocionados. La fecha del parto es en cuatro días, pero nunca se sabe con esto." Louis dijo, tomando otro sorbo de su batido. Casi ronroneó   alto cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarle la pancita.

"Bueno, esperemos que decida acampar ahí dentro durante unas semanas más, porque estás radiante, Lou." Zayn dijo. Eso animó a Louis. Harry levantó una ceja hacia él como diciéndole 'te lo dije'. Louis le sacó la lengua.

"¡Sí, suertudo! Aunque supongo que es justo porque pronto vas a dar a luz a una sandía*" Nick dijo, teniendo que girarse rápidamente hacia a un aterrado Oliver para explicarle su broma. Louis iba a replicar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que agua le bajaba por la pierna y tiró su batido debido a la fuerza de un repentino calambre en su abdomen.

"Sabes Lou, si no te gusta el batido, te podemos pedir otro." Liam dijo con cuidado, limpiando la sustancia pegajosa de los pantalones de Nick. Louis negó con la cabeza, prácticamente cayendo en los brazos de Harry cuando sintió otro calambre.

"¡¿Louis, qué pasa?!" Harry preguntó frenéticamente, tenía los ojos puestos solo en su omega. Louis le apretó el brazo, agarrándole con fuerza debido al dolor.

"Hazz, se me acaba de romper la fuente." Louis le apretó de nuevo. Harry lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de que Louis sintiera una contracción más dolorosa que las dos anteriores. Cuando Louis involuntariamente se empujó más en los brazos del alfa, Harry reaccionó, estuvo a punto de derribar la mesa en su intento de poner a Louis en sus brazos y pararse al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, Haz, sé que amas a Louis, pero ahora no es el momento de..." Zayn comenzó.

"Louis está teniendo al bebé." Harry dijo exaltado, y Louis gritó cuando le vino otra contracción. Inmediatamente, todos los demás se pusieron de pie también.

"¿Deberíamos ir a su casa para coger el bolso del bebé?" Preguntó Niall preocupado, bebiendo lo último de su café de un solo trago.

"¡No hay tiempo para el jodido bolso!" Harry gritó en voz alta, causando que la mitad de las personas que estaban en el café los miraran. Nadie en el grupo parecía notar las miradas que les estaban dando.

"¿Y qué hay de la cuenta?" Liam llamó a Harry, quien corría rápidamente hacia su auto. Abatido, se giró para mirar a Nick, quien rápidamente dejó caer un billete de cien libras sobre la mesa.

"Eso debería cubrirla. Vamos con ellos, cariño." Nick dijo, tirando de la mano de Liam para seguir a la figura de Zayn hacia la salida.

Afuera, Harry estaba intentando abrir la puerta de su camioneta sin éxito. Sus manos temblaban demasiado, sin mencionar que estaba tratando de mantener un agarre firme sobre su compañero, quien estaba sufriendo un inmenso dolor que no podía aliviar, solo lloraba y se quejaba y...

"¡Harry!" Dicho hombre se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Niall, parado frente a él sosteniendo sus llaves. "Te llevaré al hospital, dale tus llaves a Zayn y él nos seguirá allí con los demás." Niall explicó lo más rápido que pudo. Harry asintió y arrojó sus llaves sin pensarlo (afortunadamente Zayn lo había anticipado y las atrapó sin mucha dificultad) antes de seguir a Niall a su auto y prácticamente sumergirse en el asiento trasero. Antes de que pudiera pensar en gritarle al omega que manejara, Niall ya estaba a medio camino de la intersección más cercana. Pero Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo agradecido que estaba por la conducción imprudente de Niall, pues estaba concentrado en calmar a Louis. Aquello parecía ser un esfuerzo infructuoso.

"Respira profundamente mi amor, llegaremos pronto." Harry exclamó, dejando que Louis le apretujara la mano con fuerza.

"Por el amor de Dios, Niall, ¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?" Louis gritó en medio de su sufrimiento.

"¡Si fuéramos más rápido, atravesaríamos un agujero de gusano a otra dimensión!" Espetó Niall, acelerando inconscientemente a pesar de su réplica.

"¡¿Sería una dimensión en la que no tuviera que sacar una pelota de fútbol por mi trasero?!" Louis chilló, solo para ser silenciado por Harry.

Louis se tomó un momento para mirar a su compañero mientras sentía las contracciones. A pesar de la expresión de trastorno que tenía, Harry aún rezumaba cariño y amor. Louis estaba tan enamorado de él. Estaba muy contento de que estaban compartiendo esta experiencia, valía la pena a pesar del dolor y del sufrimiento.

"Harry", Louis tartamudeó, consiguiendo que su alfa le mirara, "Harry, quiero que sepas que si no logro sobrevivir... Si no lo logro, yo te..." Harry lo calló con un implacable beso.

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso." Dijo el otro hombre con intensidad, acercándolo más. Louis lo vio hasta que no tuvo más remedio que apartar la mirada para encogerse sobre sí mismo debido a la fuerza del dolor en su costado.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Gritó Niall, estacionándose en un lugar al azar junto a la entrada principal. Harry sacó rápidamente a Louis del vehículo que aún estaba andando y corrió hacia la entrada.

"Por favor, no me dejes"

El alfa escuchó que el otro chico susurraba con dolor.

"Nunca" Dijo intensamente, de repente todo en el vestíbulo se convirtió en una ráfaga de actividad. Con fuerza, Harry gritó, "¡Mi esposo está en labor de parto, necesito ayuda!" Tres médicos corrieron hacia él.

Harry miró amenazadoramente a uno de ellos.

"No tú" Bufó, haciendo que el hombre tembloroso retrocediera unos pasos, "lárgate", Harry observó con satisfacción cómo el doctor que le había quitado a su anterior compañero la última vez salía corriendo del cuarto. Los otros dos doctores se apresuraron a conducir a la pareja por un largo pasillo.

"Señor, tenemos que cambiarle de ropa a su esposo para la cirugía. ¿Estaría bien si nos lo llevamos por un momento?" Le preguntó una enfermera mientras entraban al quirófano. Harry negó con la cabeza hacia ella y estiró una de sus manos.

"Yo lo haré, solo prepare la cama." Harry ordenó. Ella asintió, entregándole una bata de hospital y una ropa parecida a la de un doctor.

"La bata es para él, y esto es para ti, para que ambos se mantengan limpios." Explicó antes de precipitarse rápidamente entre el montón de médicos que estaban gritando. En medio del caos, Harry logró mantener a Louis en posición vertical mientras lo sacaba de su propia ropa y le ponía la del hospital.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, estás sobrellevando esto como todo un campeón." Harry dijo, besando cualquier lugar del rostro de Louis que pudiera alcanzar. Cualquier cosa para detener el llanto de su pareja mientras intentaba atarle la bata. "Te amo tanto." Tan pronto como Harry terminó, lo condujeron a una cama donde rápidamente bajó a Louis para que pudiera  ponerse su propia ropa inmediatamente. Un enfermero se acercó a él cuando una cortina fue instalada entre el pecho de Louis y el área de su estómago.

"¿Dijiste que eras su esposo?" Él preguntó. Harry asintió, tomando la mano de Louis cuando el hombre pequeño se acercó a él. El enfermero asintió. "Trata de mantenerlo tan calmado como sea posible."

"El parto natural para omegas masculinos puede ser terrible para sus órganos internos, por lo que generalmente procuramos hacer una cesárea. Hemos puesto una cortina para evitar que veas lo peor, sin embargo el pánico causa más pérdida de sangre de lo que cualquiera aquí quisiera, así que solo trata de minimizar cualquier ataque de pánico, te prometo que todo estará bien." Explicó el enfermero antes de alejarse, una vez más dejando solos a Harry y a Louis, quien tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y miraba la cortina frente a él con frustración. Antes de que Harry pudiera tratar de calmar a su compañero, el mismo enfermero regresó, sacudiendo una gran jeringa con sus dedos.

"Para la operación necesito administrarle a tu esposo algo para adormecer el dolor, así que le inyectaremos esto en..."

"¡No!" Louis gritó, aterrado, "No quiero ninguna aguja. Sin inyecciones, por favor." Harry miró con impotencia al enfermero.

"Esta operación podría matarlo si no se le administra anestesia, solo trata de distraerlo, y lo haremos rápidamente." Él dijo en voz baja, alejándose del angustiado alfa cuando uno de los doctores lo llamó. Harry se giró para mirar a Louis, quien estaba negando con la cabeza frenéticamente y había hecho puños con las sábanas. Harry se inclinó hacia él, haciendo todo lo posible para que Louis lo mirara a los ojos.

"Amor, ¿Por qué no quieres que te inyecten? Es para hacer que el proceso no sea doloroso." Harry explicó una vez que estuvo seguro de que el omega lo estaba escuchando. Louis sollozó ruidosamente.

"¡Odio. Las. Agujas!" Louis jadeó antes de soltar un grito. Harry pasó sus manos sobre el rostro del omega, creyendo que era un gesto tranquilizador. Sabía que Louis tenía que ponerse esa inyección, y por la comisura del ojo pudo ver al enfermero que se preparaba para administrársela. En el último momento, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer. Justo antes que inyectaran a Louis, Harry presionó sus labios en los del otro hombre. Aparentemente resultó apenas, porque cuando Harry se echó hacia atrás, Louis parpadeó hacia él con ojos llorosos. "¿Acabas de engañarme?" Preguntó sonando un poco menos dolorido. Harry le sonrió, apartándole el cabello sudoroso de sus ojos.

"Has sido tan valiente hoy, esforzándote a través de todo el dolor. Solo quería que te dieran un descanso." Harry dijo, tomando la mano de Louis cuando los doctores parecieron moverse a sus lugares definitivos. Apoyó la frente contra la del omega, quien suspiró cansadamente antes de mirar a su compañero.

"Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte en mi vida." Harry comenzó, hablando con Louis para silenciar el ruido a su alrededor, "Me encanta lo cercanos que nos hemos vuelto, y estoy muy contento de que podamos tener un hijo juntos.  De que criaremos un bebé, veremos a nuestro hijo crecer, terminar la escuela, conseguir un trabajo, tener hijos propios. Podemos hacerlo juntos, no hay nadie más con quien preferiría hacerlo. Te amo tanto Louis."

Lágrimas de felicidad se juntaron en las comisuras de los ojos de Louis.

"Esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado antes de conocerte." Louis dijo con voz temblorosa, "Te amo mucho Harry." Se besaron amorosamente, hasta que el llanto de un bebé hizo que se apartaran.

"¡Felicitaciones! Es un niño." Dijo alegremente uno de los médicos. Harry escuchó que Louis soltaba un sollozo de sorpresa. Apenas podía contener sus lágrimas de euforia. "¿Te gustaría cortar el cordón umbilical?" uno de los enfermeros le preguntó  a Harry. Él sonrió embobado, asintiendo varias veces mientras lo acercaban para cortar el cordón. Una vez que terminó, Harry volvió a tomar la mano de Louis mientras los demás revisaban al bebé.

"¿Han pensado en nombres para el pequeñito?" Una de las enfermeras regresaba a ellos con un bulto en sus brazos. Harry y Louis se sonrieron por un momento, antes de que Louis volteara para dirigirse al enfermero.

"Su nombre es Noah. Noah Lucas." Dijo, apretando la mano de Harry en la suya. La enfermera les sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué no le dices hola a tu hijo Noah?" Dijo, colocando suavemente al bebé en los brazos de Louis.

Harry se inclinó para ver a su hijo, el brazo que sostenía previamente la mano de Louis moviéndose hacia atrás para asentarse sobre los hombros de su compañero. Apretó el bíceps de Louis mientras miraban a su pequeño niño.

"Míralo, Harry, ¿no es él el bebé más hermoso que has visto?" Louis susurró, mirando al durmiente bebé en sus brazos. Harry apoyó su cabeza en la de él, tratando de darse cuenta de que su familia finalmente estaba completa.

"Claro que lo es."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------  
  
  


Louis miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más antes de mirar su reloj. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la audiencia se retomara. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Afortunadamente, su pregunta fue respondida cuando escuchó dos risas no muy atrás de él.

"Hola amor, espero que no hayamos llegado tarde." Harry dijo en voz baja, situándose junto a su esposo. Louis le sonrió a su alfa y a su hijo.

"No, en absoluto, llegaron justo a tiempo. ¿Encontraron los baños?" Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente a su pequeño niño. Noah agarró con fuerza al gran búho de peluche que Niall y Zayn le habían dado por su primer cumpleaños hace una semana. Él adoraba absolutamente a 'Wooly', y se negaba a ir a cualquier lado sin él. Louis creía que era adorable (no tan adorable era la presunción de Niall sobre ser 'los mejores padrinos del mundo').

Harry asintió. "Noah lo encontró, es todo un campeón. ¡Es el mejor compañero de baño del mundo!" El alfa olfateó el pelo de su hijo mientras este reía detrás de su búho de peluche. "¿Y bien, qué me estabas diciendo acerca de tomar asiento con papá, Noah?" El niño lo miró con ojos brillantes.

"Voy a sentar con papi, yo diré un secreto." Noah dijo con complicidad. Louis compartió una mirada con su compañero antes de tomar a su hijo en sus brazos.

"Hola pequeño, he oído que tienes algo que decirme." Louis dijo, inclinándose para que su hijo pudiera susurrarle al oído. Noah levantó la vista para poder cubrir el oído de su padre con su mano.

"¡Te amo mucho a ti y a papá!" Noah susurró en voz alta, causando que Louis y Harry rieran. Noah se unió, y todos se rieron en silencio hasta que el juez se sentó en su silla. Harry colocó un brazo alrededor de Louis mientras todos se calmaban, le tomó la mano que no estaba envuelta alrededor de su hijo.

"Continuaremos con la audiencia sobre la custodia de Oliver Wiseman," dijo el juez, golpeando su martillo. "le pido a nuestro último testigo, Niall Malik, que por favor, suba al estrado para presentar su caso." Louis vio a su amigo ponerse de pie y caminar tembloroso hacia el estrado. El omega estaba temblando al ver a Niall; quien parecía realmente aterrorizado. Escuchó que Liam soltaba un murmullo de apoyo desde donde él y Nick estaban sentados a su lado. Louis sabía que a pesar de los nervios, el omega irlandés lo haría absolutamente increíble. Incluso si tuviera la muerte frente a él, aun así daría un discurso fantástico. "Puede empezar Sr. Malik." El juez dijo, haciendo un gesto para que Niall comenzara. Louis prácticamente pudo escuchar el respiro hondo que Niall tomó antes de iniciar.

"Su señoría, en los dos años aproximadamente que conozco a Oliver, he aprendido mucho sobre él y de él. Oliver es uno de los niños más amables que he conocido. Tiene un deseo innato por ser generoso a pesar de su edad, es realmente inspirador. Oliver es inteligente, y valiente también, yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que él ha hecho. Mi compañero, Zayn, y yo nunca pensamos que podríamos tener hijos propios, ya que no puedo quedar embarazado (Louis sintió que su corazón daba una punzada de empatía ya que conocía esa sensación). Cuando Oliver llegó por primera vez a nuestras vidas, ambos lo quisimos al instante. Sabíamos que algún día nos gustaría adoptarlo, y nunca previmos ningún problema hasta que la Sra. Wiseman volvió por Oliver. La cuestión aquí es si Oliver realmente quiere volver con ella. Su señoría, Zayn y yo consideramos a Oliver como nuestro hijo desde el momento en que entró en la librería de Zayn, con frío, con hambre y completamente solo. Él ha sido nuestro hijo por dos años. Por favor, su señoría, no sé qué haríamos si no pudiéramos tenerlo en nuestras vidas, por favor no lo aparte de nuestro lado." Niall terminó, su voz quebrándose en la última oración.

Louis contuvo la respiración mientras Niall regresaba a su asiento, tomando la mano libre de Oliver, mientras la otra era fuertemente sostenida por Zayn. Louis miró a la señora Wiseman, quien estaba golpeando furiosamente sus largas uñas rojas contra la mesa que tenía enfrente. Ella había regresado a la vida de Oliver hace seis meses. Había intentado hacer de todo para que su hijo biológico se fuera con ella, alegando que lo amaba y que deseaba lo mejor para él. Louis sabía que era una mentirosa de mierda; que solo quería el dinero que el gobierno le daría por él. Oliver había rechazado todas las ofertas que le había hecho; amaba a Niall y Zayn tanto como ellos lo amaban a él. Finalmente ella los llevó a los tribunales, alegando que su hijo necesitaba estar con ella, ya que eran familia y la familia tenía que permanecer unida. Oliver no debería permanecer con 'dos maricas arruina familias y robadores de niños', como había dicho tan elocuentemente.

Cuando una pequeña mano le apretó el brazo, Louis miró hacia abajo y vio que Noah lo miraba nerviosamente. Su hijo adoraba a Oliver muchísimo. Trató de enviarle la sonrisa más reconfortante que pudo y rezó para que el juez tomara la decisión correcta.

Después de varios momentos de deliberación, el juez finalmente dirigió la  atención a su posición. "Tengo mi veredicto", comenzó el juez, "No solo los señores Malik recibirán la custodia total de Oliver Wiseman, sino que al final de esta audiencia les daré los documentos finales de adopción, y según la decisión de esta corte, el Sr. Wiseman se convertirá en su hijo. Se cierra la audiencia." Con un golpe final de su martillo, el juez se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de la habitación, probablemente para ir a buscar los papeles que Zayn y Niall tenían que firmar. Por un momento, todo permaneció en absoluto silencio antes de que todos fueran informados, y luego todo el mundo se movió por todas partes. Louis apenas vio la reacción de Zayn y Niall (prácticamente levantaron a Oliver del suelo para abrazarlo) antes de que Harry y Noah lo abrazaran con fuerza.

"¡Lo lograron! ¡Estoy tan feliz!" Harry dijo, lágrimas de gozo acentuaban lo que había dicho. Louis sintió una humedad similar en su rostro cuando abrazó a su hijo y esposo. Mientras todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la nueva familia, Louis se tomó un momento para mirar hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y dijo una oración a quienes fueran los que le habían estado cuidando durante todos esos meses. Habían hecho su trabajo con creces, y Louis estaba eternamente en deuda con ellos.

Y aunque le gustaría darles la luna y las estrellas, esperaba que un agradecimiento fuera suficiente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------  
  
  


Louis sonrió por los agradecimientos que su otro yo le estaba dando. Eran innecesarios; Louis ya sabía que el omega estaba agradecido, simplemente estaba contento de que el otro hombre fuera feliz. Se puso de pie lentamente para estirar la espalda, sus alas extendiéndose inconscientemente. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era observar las vidas del otro Louis y de Harry. Fue su idea ponerlos juntos después de todo. En el momento en que se había encontrado con el otro Harry había sabido que algo tenía que hacerse para arreglar la situación. Así que él había enviado a Louis a su mundo, con el permiso de El Gran Hombre, por supuesto. Si era verdad lo que el otro Harry le había dicho cuando había llegado, su mundo sería bueno para ese Louis.

Y sí había sido verdad.

Louis estaba feliz de que las cosas funcionaran para el otro Harry también. Ambos merecían ser felices. Se giró levemente cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Sonrió al ver que su hijo estaba acercándose hacia él, saltando.

"¡Hola, Jakey! ¿Cómo está mi pequeñito?" Louis dijo, viendo residuos de nubes cayendo de los pies de su hijo. Cuando Jacob estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, voló a los brazos de Louis.

"¡Hola papá!" Respondió el niño. Louis lo besó en la cabeza. Al principio, se había sorprendido de que Jacob envejeciera, pero descubrió que era una bendición disfrazada, ya que podía ver crecer a su hijo.

"Veo que has estado trabajando en tu vuelo." Louis sonrió cuando su hijo extendió sus alas, asintiendo con orgullo. "Muy bien, mi amor, lo estás haciendo excelente." Louis le elogió. Jacob se iluminó de alegría, abrazando a su papá con fuerza.

"¿Puedo ir a casa de mi bisabuelita para cenar esta noche?" Jacob sacó su labio inferior, haciendo un mohín . Louis intentó reprimir su risa por las ocurrencias de su hijo. No necesitaba hacer eso para que Louis le diera permiso; él ya había accedido.

"Por supuesto, Jake. Dile a tu bisabuela que le envío saludos." Louis dijo alegremente. Jacob canturreó contento, y después de haberse inclinado para darle un beso en la mejilla a Louis como agradecimiento, corrió a ver a su bisabuela. Louis lo vio marcharse por un par de minutos más.

"Es un pequeñito veloz, ¿no es así?" Louis escuchó a Harry caminar detrás de él, y lo sintió cuando lo apretó contra su pecho.

"Sí, siempre se entusiasma mucho por todo." Louis sonrió, inclinándose para encontrarse con Harry en un beso. Luego, se acurrucó contra su pecho felizmente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo están allá abajo?" Harry hizo un gesto detrás de ellos. Louis se dio la vuelta para que se abrazaran correctamente.

"Bastante bien, creo" Louis comenzó, "Niall y Zayn obtuvieron la custodia de Oliver."

"¡Oh, eso es asombroso! Me alegra que todos se quieran tanto." Harry sonrió, acariciando el pelo del hombre más pequeño. Louis hizo un ruidito al estar de acuerdo, riéndose cuando Harry los meció hacia delante y atrás.

"Sabes, estaba pensando..." Louis dijo, dejando su declaración abierta a más.

"Un pasatiempo muy peligroso." Harry dijo, sonriendo cuando Louis le dio un golpe en la espalda baja.

"Muy gracioso, chico listo." Louis respondió, reprimiendo su alegría ante el  hecho de que Harry finalmente haya podido hacerle una broma. "No, estaba pensando en que no he hablado con tu Zayn por un buen tiempo, apuesto a que le gustaría saber lo que ha pasado. Siempre se pone contentísimo cuando sabe cómo le va a Louis."

Harry asintió. "Es verdad. Creo que también está manteniendo a su novia, Perrie, ¿no? ¿No van a tener niños también?" Él respondió, y esta vez Louis asintió.

"¡Sí! Creo que son gemelos." Dijo," ¿Vamos a ver a Zayn?"

Rompieron el abrazo, y Harry tomó la mano de su compañero.

"Vamos." Harry dijo, sonriéndole. Entonces, partieron tomados de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Si encuentran un error, háganmelo saber sin cuidado; pues, especificamente en la última parte se habla en términos legales, y yo no tengo conocimiento de ellos.   
> También pueden encontrar esta historia en mi perfil de Wattpad. Mi user es LostOnBlue.  
> Siempre es grato leer sus comentarios, así que comenten por favor y dejen kudos también.  
> Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
